


Мгновения

by Lozelb



Category: Andromeda (TV), Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Что такое жизнь? Череда мгновений выливающихся в эпизоды. Они как звенья цепи. Мы их не замечаем, не осознаем их важность, пока наша жизнь в одночасье не переворачивается. Тогда начинается новый виток. И так по кругу, по спирали. Куда мы движемся?





	1. Эпизод 1. Мгновение 1. Конец и начало

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторое время назад начала писать фик по Стартреку, который вылился в кроссовер. Вспомнились всякие интересные моменты из других космических сериалов, захотелось потырить. Потырила. Идею от туда, идею отсюда. Разобрала и начала лепить заново, до сих пор леплю. Конечно, миди не вышло. Из того, что напридумалось, получится макси. Поскольку конец неизвестен и непонятно, когда надоест писать этот фик, решила разбить его на эпизоды. Постараюсь писать так, чтобы каждый эпизод можно было считать отдельным миди-фиком. Эпизоды, конечно, будут связаны между собой, поэтому рекомендую читать по порядку.
> 
> Еще немного о структуре фика и о самом фике. Эпизод - это, по сути, глава. Мгновение - сцена/кусок. Выкладывать буду "мгновениями" - кусочками/сценами. Поэтому не удивляйтесь небольшим постам.  
> Мир, прописанный в рассказе это огромное АУ по отношению в первую очередь к Стартреку. Из Гарри Поттера пока взят только Гарька. Чуть позже, есть вероятность, что появятся Северус (куда же без столь колоритного персонажа) и Гермиона. Из Андромеды - магоги (если допишу до этого момента), из Вавилона 5 - сама база и некоторые расы. 
> 
> Поскольку основной фэндом в этом кроссовере Стартрек, а я с ним на "Вы", буду рада любым комментариям. Пожалуйста, указывайте на ошибки и неточности, буду исправлять. 
> 
> Предупреждение: ООС персонажей.
> 
> Словарь терминов - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1REKu59iPly_I5FxrAZDzWZALjEuNgVzm2Bhzxe1HvRU/edit  
> \----------------------------------  
> Этот эпизод можно воспринимать как пролог. Приятного чтения.

**Место действия: планета Земля, 1997 год и UCC “Энтерпрайз”**

— Avada Kedavra!

Да, именно так. Так все и должно быть. А на душе в эти микро-секунды, пока летит зеленый луч, наконец-то, становится хорошо. Конец и начало. Конец войне и начало миру, которого все так долго ждали. А смерть... Что же, смерть одного — невысокая плата за всеобщее счастье. И не важно, что уже не представится возможности увидеть это счастье, разве в этом суть? А, собственно, что такое счастье? Что такое быть счастливым? Это ведомо кому-то другому, но явно не мне. Маме с отцом, Рону, Гермионе, Сириусу, даже Дамблдору. Говорят, у них с Гриндевальдом была любовь. Правда, чем она закончилась для Гриндевальда, об этом, пожалуй, лучше умолчать. 

Что же касается меня... Вся моя жизнь — череда странных, сюрреалистических эпизодов. И теперь они всполохами проносятся перед глазами. Видимо, правду говорят: перед смертью видишь всю свою жизнь.

Безрадостное, полное насмешек и обид существование у Дурслей. Да, именно существование. Детство было у Рона, Гермионы, да у всех моих одноклассников. Даже у Драко было. Хотя, наверняка, у него оно было крайне странным, учитывая патологическую манию Драко неукоснительно соблюдать все нормы этикета, а их очень много. Так что, нет, детства у меня не было. 

Хогвартс? Хогвартс, пожалуй, одно из немногочисленных светлых пятен. 

Когда узнал, что волшебник, решил: вот он, счастливый билет, наконец-то, он получен, но не тут-то было. Философский камень, Тайная Комната, обретение крестного... Нет, обретение крестного — второе светлое пятно. 

Третий год обучения был одним из самых счастливых, так тогда считал, но позже, неоднократно задумывался, что, возможно, было бы легче, если бы никогда не встречал крестного, не знакомился с ним. Терять тяжело. А близких тяжело тем более. Для всех, а особенно для меня, было бы лучше, если бы Сириус вообще не сбегал из Азкабана. Возможно, тогда он остался бы жив. А так... 

Четвертый год — воскрешение Темного Лорда — Сумасшедшего Ублюдка, так его прозвал. А кто он, как не Сумасшедший Ублюдок? Это надо же скосить половину магической Британии из-за предполагаемой чистоты крови. А ничего, что близкое скрещивание ведет к вырождению, что приток новой крови необходим? Нет, об этом Лорд не думал; он, похоже, вообще ни о чем не думал, кроме своих евгенистских учений, которые где-то откопал.

После воскрешения Ублюдка наступила сплошная непроглядная черная полоса. Мне довелось пережить ряд потерь, которые и привели к запланированной «добрым» директором смерти. Что же, видимо, таков путь Избранного, такова плата за дарованную жизнь. По сути, я должен был умереть еще в детстве. Кто же выживает после Авады? Никто. Жизнь взаймы, иначе не назовешь. Поэтому считаю, что должен за эти семнадцать лет своей жизни. Кому должен? Маме, судьбе, высшим силам? Скорее всего, всем вместе. 

То, что сделала мама, делали многие. Думаю, она не единственная, кто заслонил ребенка собой и был убит. По рассказам очевидцев, и в первую магическую войну, и во вторую, подобных нападений и убийств было много. Но по неясным причинам только мне удалось остаться в живых после смертельного проклятья. Более того, удалось его отбить. Парадокс. Видимо, судьбе и высшим силам действительно нужно было, чтобы я в итоге оказался здесь, в Запретном Лесу, перед Сумасшедшим Ублюдком, безоружный. Им нужно было, чтобы сейчас, в этот момент, позволил себя убить и таким образом забрал на тот свет вместе с собой последний крестраж и Ублюдка. Что же, я готов. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Нужно лишь позволить этому случиться, не уклониться от зеленого луча, что летит в меня прямо сейчас. А потом можно и отдохнуть.

Закрываю глаза. Не хочется видеть безумный, полный торжества взгляд Лорда. Расправляю руки в стороны. А дальше зеленый луч достигает цели, ударяет прямо в солнечное сплетение. Ощутимо ударяет, но круциатус гораздо больнее. По сравнению с круциатусом Авада Кедавра похожа на укус комара. И как только луч достигает цели, становится окончательно хорошо. Словно сбрасываю тяжелую ношу. Впрочем, так по сути и есть, ведь теперь долг отдан. Предназначение, если оно действительно существовало, исполнено. Как же хорошо и легко. Так хорошо и легко, как не было еще никогда. От этой необъяснимой легкости, поддавшись счастливой волне, распахиваю глаза и наблюдаю, как нечто черное устремляется ввысь и развеивается по ветру. За ним следует тело давнего врага — Сумасшедшего Ублюдка, Того-Кого-Все-Боятся. Вот теперь точно всё, можно с уверенностью заявить: справился. Теперь в Магической Британии должен наступить мир. Гермиона выйдет замуж за Рона; Северус Снейп, возможно, наконец, покинет школу и займется исследованиями в области зельеварения. Он не может умереть, только не он. Столько лет выживать, чтобы потом позволить себя так бездарно убить какой-то змеюке. В это поверит только идиот или тот, кто не знает профессора зельеварения Северуса Снейпа. Этот ядовитый, злобный, гениальный ублюдок обязательно выкарабкается. А если не получится, то встретится с любовью своей жизни на небесах — тоже хорошо. Дамблдор уже год как мертв. Туда ему и дорога. Без его интриг всем будет спокойнее. Хогвартс, наверняка, возглавит Минерва МакГонагалл. Из нее выйдет отличный директор. Люди будут праздновать победу, устроят торжественную церемонию и будут отмечать окончание войны и начало мира. Улыбаюсь. Интересно, улыбаться, когда умираешь — это нормально? Едва ли. Нормальный человек явно не будет улыбаться на пороге смерти. Но кто сказал, что я нормален? Дурсли были правы, я никогда не был нормальным. Я априори не мог быть нормальным, ведь семнадцать лет носил в себе осколок души Сумасшедшего Ублюдка. Но теперь все закончилось. Можно уходить. Спектакль окончен, занавес опущен.

А дальше начинает происходить нечто совершенно невероятное. Хотя, возможно это только ощущения. Кто знает, как отправляются на тот свет? Правильно, никто. Все эти истории про врата, лодки, монеты и прочее - лишь предположения. Внезапно нечто подхватывает меня и утаскивает в жуткий водоворот, воронку, и кружит, кружит, кружит. Кажется, внутренности превращаются в одну сплошную кашу. Ощущения, как при аппарации, только в тысячу раз сильнее. Крутит, вертит, кидает из стороны в сторону и выплевывает. А потом накатывает такая боль... Ощущение будто выбросили из окна второго этажа, а может и хуже. Не с чем сравнивать, никто никогда не выкидывал меня со второго этажа. Подобного в жизни, слава Мерлину, не было. К горлу подступает тошнота, желудок болезненно сжимается. По ощущениям - вот-вот вырвет. И если не найти в себе силы, чтобы перевернуться, то захлебнусь собственной рвотой. Да уж, «хорошее» посмертие. Если бы знал, ни за что к нему бы не стремился, постарался бы выжить. 

С огромным трудом, расходуя последние силы, переворачиваюсь на бок, вероятно, срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения — захлебнуться собственной рвотой не хочется. А дальше происходит то, что ожидалось — блюю желчью — в желудке пусто. Давно ничего не ел, не до того было. Если бы знал, что все так сложится, то обязательно заглянул бы к домовикам и утянул что-нибудь. Такая возможность была, пока бегал по замку в поисках оставшихся крестражей. Желудок пронзает ряд спазмов, которые продолжаются и продолжаются и, кажется, им нет конца. Кажется, теперь вечно буду чувствовать эту болезненную пульсацию. Из глаз текут слезы, или это только кажется? Непонятно. Боль не позволяет сфокусироваться ни на чем. Но вскоре наступает облегчение, если, конечно, не считать боли в руке и плече, не обращать внимания на прострелы в боку и на то, что каждый вдох дается с неимоверным трудом. Краем сознания задумываюсь: боль — это признак чего? Того, что в аду, или того, что до сих пор жив? А вокруг все мигает, искрит и трещит. По ушам бьет пронзительный вой сирены. Вокруг царит суета. Слышатся приказы на неизвестном языке. Если предположить, что все же умер, в таком случае, разве не должен плавать в облаках, упиваться спокойствием и безмятежностью и встретить, наконец, маму, отца и крестного? Что за странное посмертие? Ожидалось совсем не то. А еще боль. С каждой секундой она накатывает все сильнее. Как же больно! Так больно, что хочется орать, но из горла вырываются лишь хрипы. А дальше, наконец, накрывает спасительная темнота.


	2. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 1. Новая реальность

**Место действия: UCC “Энтерпрайз”**

Пик... Пик... Пик... Противный, мерзкий, раздражающий, а потом уже сводящий с ума писк. Если сначала он звучит издалека, едва-едва долетая сквозь плотный защитный туман, то теперь становится более отчетливым, все ярче прорывается сквозь плотную дымку, создает в ней прореху, пытается дотянуться, чтобы утащить за собой. Сопротивляюсь. Хочу остаться здесь в этой темной, тягучей невесомости. Здесь хорошо. Нет боли, нет Темных Лордов, спокойствие и благодать. Правда маму, крестного и отца так так до сих пор и не увидел, тем не менее. Здесь не нужно прятаться, сражаться, выживать, голодать, нестись сломя голову в попытке выжить. Поэтому не хочется покидать это место. Но писк настойчив. Он не только настойчив, но и материален. Он прорывается сквозь защитную завесу тумана, хватает и утаскивает за собой. Открываю глаза.

— О, замечательно. Очнулся. Очень хорошо. Я — Маккой, Леонард Маккой, врач, — незнакомый голос, незнакомое лицо, но приятное. Располагающее. И улыбка приятная, вызывает доверие. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
Закономерный вопрос. Прислушиваюсь к себе. И, о надо же, никакой боли. Совершенно никакой боли. Уже забыл, что это такое.

— Я — Гарри, чувствую себя хорошо, спасибо, — а вот говорить совсем не просто. Звуки даются с большим трудом и вылетают со свистом и хрипом. Наверное, лучше помолчать, впрочем, вопросов дальше не следует.

Доктор, словно не расслышав ответа, отходит вглубь помещения, но тут же возвращается обратно и начинает водить необычным предметом около моей головы, постепенно перемещаясь ниже. При этом он смотрит в другой, не менее странный предмет. Параллельно разбрасывается себе под нос явно медицинской терминологией. Уверен, Гермиона точно бы поняла о чем вещает врач. Но Гермионы здесь нет, поэтому остается рассматривать необычные устройства. 

То, в которое смотрит доктор, представляет собой небольшую черную, прямоугольную коробку. С другой стороны, наверняка, экран. Не в пластмассу же он вглядывается. Тоже хочется заглянуть. Пытаеюсь подняться, но не выходит. Каждое движение дается с большим трудом. Приходится прекратить двигаться и расслабиться. 

Второе устройство, которым доктор производит сканирование, напоминает миниатюрную втулку. Один конец втулки мигает зеленым. Некоторое время слежу за огоньком, но это быстро надоедает, и начинаю осматриваться.

На первый взгляд все напоминает самую обычную маггловскую больницу. Светлые стены, светлый потолок, светлый пол. Пусть не белый, а чуть желтоватый, но все же светлый. Кровать с белыми, шуршащими простынями. На себе обнаруживаю больничную распашонку. Назвать ее пижамой нельзя. У пижамы должен быть верх и низ (рубашка или кофта и штаны), а тут ни верха не низа, сплошная ткань. По пошиву отдаленно напоминает халат, только одевается задом наперед — задом чувствую легкую шороховатость простыни. 

Итак, я в больнице. Неужели выжил? Получается, что так. Но, что делаю в маггловском госпитале? Каким образом меня сюда занесло? На мгновение зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь восстановить в памяти последние события. 

Итак, поиск и уничтожение последних крестражей; затем были воспоминания, которые отдал Снейп, принесшие знание о том, как все должно закончиться. Далее шок и эмоциональный ураган — отрицание, понимание, ярость и принятие. Потом, иду в лес, к Лорду, за чем следует диалог с Сумасшедшим Ублюдком. Вот откидываю волшебную палочку, и кульминационное завершение — зеленый луч, чернильный прах и воронка... 

Воронка. Вот оно. Этот момент и фиксирую. Воронка явно не была обычной аппарацией, в этом уверен на все сто процентов. Да, аппарация всегда неприятна, из-за этого помню каждую, но ту, самую последнюю вовек не забыть. И была ли это аппарация? Или случилось нечто иное? Например, пробуждение неизвестных сил, или Лорд приготовил подарок на случай неудачи и решил активировать его. Он мог. Хотя, Ублюдок и был сумасшедшим, но точно не дураком. Учитывая сколько разнообразных проклятий и прочего он изобрел, какими силами апирировал, его можно назвать гением. Правда, большинство из созданных им проклятий были пыточными, но сути это не меняет. Как бы то ни было, с возникновением странной воронки и тем, каким образом оказался в маггловской больнице, можно разобраться позже. Сейчас главное поправиться. Решив так, концентрирую внимание на докторе Маккое.

К этому моменту врач как раз заканчивает сканирование и отстраняется. Подходит к столу, кладет на резиновый коврик прямоугольное устройство, прикасается к столешнице и... о-о-о, что это такое? Такого видеть еще не доводилось. 

В воздухе появляются голографические символы, а так же трехмерное изображение человеческого тела и его внутренних органов. Моргаю, не веря собственным глазам. Неужели привиделось? Но картинка остается статичной. И не остается ничего другого, кроме как признать, что то, что вижу вполне реально. 

А доктор тем временем, не замечая ничего вокруг, начинает совершать манипуляции с висящими в воздухе символами и картинкой. 

— Мерлина за яйца, что это? — горло неприятно сдавливает. И только тогда понимаю, что фраза была произнесена вслух. Снова угораздило. 

Обычно подобное контролируется, но, в минуты сильного стресса или когда чем-то шокирован, могу начать выражать мысли вслух. Когда был маленьким, говорил с собой постоянно. Потом, конечно, отучил себя, но иногда, зачастую совсем невовремя, как, например, сейчас, детская особенность дает о себе знать. Нужно лучше контролировать себя, особенно в маггловской больнице. А то ведь и в психиатрическое отделение определят. 

Врач оборачивается. Он явно обескуражен. Еще бы “Мерлина за яйца” — так ругаются только маги, а доктор — маггл. Деревенею. Ругательства, теперь уже направленные на собственную несдержанность, так и норовят слететь с языка. 

— Простите, — говорить невероятно больно, но не смотря на это, продолжаю: — Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — и правда, ведь не видел.

Обескураженное выражение лица доктора уходит. Он улыбается и принимается пояснять:

— Это твои медицинские показатели. Надо сказать, весьма странные. Вот видишь эту полоску возле слепка, — обводит пальцем золотистый контур повторяющий изгибы человеческой фигуры на голограмме. — Это твое энергетическое поле, или кокон, называй как хочешь.

Согласно киваю. Дать словесный ответ не в состоянии, до сих пор не отошел от шока. Про энергетическое поле человека неоднократно слышал и от магглов, и от магов, но чтобы техника была способна показывать подобное... 

— Видишь какое оно четкое? А лучи, которые идут от него к... — снова незнакомый термин, который мысленно заменяю на “солнечное плетение” и снова согласно киваю.

— Это-то и странно. Впервые сталкиваюсь с подобным. Что-то отдаленно похожее можно наблюдать у вулканцев, но именно отдаленно похожее. Различий много, — и доктор принимается их перечислять, опять же оперируя непонятными терминами. Я же продолжаю смотреть на голограмму немигающим взглядом.

— Теперь обрати внимание на свой головной мозг, — он касается головы голографического изображения человеческого тела, и о-па-па, перед глазами предстает трехмерное изображение мозга. — Обрати внимание на... — снова непонятная медицинская терминология. — ...у обычных людей эти области неактивны. У Вулканцев мозг вообще работает иначе.

Очередное незнакомое слово — вулканцы. 

— Кто такие вулканцы?

Доктор на мгновение замирает. Видимо, вопрос стал для него неожиданностью.

— Ах да, ты же не в курсе, — он одним движением убирает трехмерную картинку и опускается на стул, стоящий рядом со столом. — Наш корабль попал в очередную аномалию. Что это было — с этим сейчас разбирается Спок. С ним позже познакомишься. Тряхнуло нас, надо сказать, порядочно. Варп-двигатели вышли из строя (ими сейчас занимается Скотти — наш главный инженер), но все целы и невредимы, никто никуда не исчез, а вот ты, по словам капитана, материализовался из воздуха прямо на мостик. Не знаю, что уж там у вас происходило, что там с тобой вытворяли, но ты чуть не умер у меня на столе. Подобных травм никогда и ни у кого не видел. Нервные окончания, мышцы, связки…

Дальше не слушаю. Пытаюсь все собрать в единое целое. И картина выходит… пугающей. 

Получается, каким-то невероятным образом меня закинуло неизвестно куда. Не в прошлое, не в будущее, а, похоже, в совершенно другую вселенную... От этого впадаю в окончательный ступор и, кажется, забываю не только, как моргать, но и, как дышать. Уму непостижимо, я в другой вселенной, в другом мире. И это не сон, не галлюцинация, не посмертие, это реальность. От понимания, полного осознания этого факта, меня накрывает огромнейшей эмоциональной волной. Я был готов к чему угодно — к смерти, к тому что снова выживу, даже к тому, что не получится уничтожить Сумасшедшего Ублюдка, но только не к этому. И пугает даже не новый мир, а то, что я здесь, а все за кого сражался, за кого был отдать жизнь, там. Будет ли возможность вернуться обратно? Ведь здесь даже палочки нет, она осталась там. Хочется схватиться за волосы, побиться о стену, заорать, разнести все к чертям... Рон, Гермиона, Фред, Джордж, мистер и миссис Уизли, Невилл... Все, кого знал, любил остались там. А меня занесло неизвестно куда… Ладно бы умер, но я жив… ЖИВ! А тот мир, люди, за спокойствие которых был готов отдать жизнь, канули в небытие. В груди сильно спирает, становится трудно дышать, глаза застилает красное марево, все вокруг начинает звенеть, трястись, дрожать, или это меня так лихорадит? А потом шею что-то укалывает. Предметы становятся размазанными и вскоре совсем исчезают. Наступает благодатная темнота.


	3. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 2. Разговор с доктором Леонардом Маккоем

И снова противное пик, пик, пик. Возникает стойкое чувство будто переживаю День Сурка. “Выключите этот звук!” — хочется закричать и зажать уши руками, но вместо этого с губ слетает невнятный бубнеж. Открываю глаза, осматриваюсь и отмечаю, что обстановка изменилась. Меня явно перемещали — комната гораздо меньше той, в которой просыпался в прошлый раз. Стол с неизвестной техникой стоит чуть поодаль от кровати. Напротив ног — дверь. И кому в голову пришло положить ногами к двери? Хочется взять подушку и лечь правильно — головой к двери, а не ногами, или переставить кровать параллельно ей. Но поскольку еще слишком слаб, чтобы передвинуть кровать, остается менять собственное положение, что и делаю. Я не суеверный, но в эту примету верю. Слишком часто смерть наступала на пятки, а в последний раз чуть не забрала с собой. Едва удалось выскользнуть из ее холодных объятий, только вот какой ценой?

Устроившись, снова прислушиваюсь к себе, с удивлением отмечая, насколько спокоен. Отлично запомнился тот эмоциональный ураган, который испытал, осознав, что очутился в совершенно другом мире, другой вселенной с совершенно иными законами. Сейчас же спокоен как маггловский танк. Более того, обнаруживаю несколько плюсов. 

Первый и самый большой — я жив. Снова удалось непонятным образом пережить смертельное проклятье. И если новый мир — та цена которую должен заплатить за то, чтобы продолжать жить, то почему бы и нет. В конце концов, за все нужно платить. Да, очень сильно буду скучать по всем к кому успел привязаться. Их будет не хватать, уже не хватает. Но и в этом мире, наверняка, есть хорошие люди. Взять того же доктора Леонарда Маккоя. Добрая улыбка, добрый взгляд. Плохой человек не может так улыбаться, так располагающе по-доброму смотреть. 

Второй, не менее большой плюс — я здесь не Избранный. Об этом мечтал чуть ли не с первого курса, и вот мечта осуществилась, не так, как хотелось бы, но в жизни редко бывает так, как мы хотим. В моей жизни вообще все не так, как хотелось бы, кроме одного момента. Тогда узнал, что я — волшебник и даже какое-то время думал, что попал в сказку, что всё, все неприятности закончились. Но не тут-то было... 

Но это уже прошлое. Сейчас я здесь, в неизвестной вселенной, в совершенно другом мире. Но что есть, то есть. Прямо сейчас ничего не изменить, нужно двигаться дальше, как двигался всю свою жизнь не взирая ни на что. И кто сказал, что этот мир плох? Кто сказал, что назад дороги нет? Раз удалось сюда попасть, значит есть возможность вернуться обратно. Просто нужно найти эту возможность. А для этого необходимо как можно лучше изучить устройство этого мира. То, что процесс необратим — это не рассматривается. 

На этом поток мыслей обрывается — створки двери въезжают в стену. Входит доктор Маккой. Некоторое время ошарашено смотрю на двери и только потом перевожу взгляд на доктора.

— Привет. Как себя чувствуешь? — врач улыбается своей располагающе-доброй улыбкой. Хочется улыбнуться в ответ, что и делаю.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — голос звучит бодрее, говорить намного легче.

— Надеюсь, ты больше не будешь устраивать фейерверк, а то мы так и будем висеть в этой части галактики.

— Фейерверк?

— Ты разнервничался. В итоге, часть медицинской техники вышла из строя, но уже все починили. Разбилось тридцать капсул с болеутоляющим и пятнадцать с обеззараживающим и очередной раз был остановлен варп-двигатель. Чтобы предотвратить волну разрушений, пришлось погрузить тебя в продолжительный сон. Впрочем, он пошел тебе на пользу. Но больше так не делай. Постоянно держать тебя на снотворном и успокоительном я не могу. Это плохо скажется на твоем здоровье.

Пока доктор говорит, пытаюсь восстановить в памяти самые последние события до того, как почувствовал укол в шею и провалился в сон. Отлично помню как, и правда, сильно разнервничался. Потом была сильная вибрация, казалось аж стены тряслись. В тот момент не мог понять — правда все вокруг тремолирует, или это так меня лихорадит. А оказывается это был спонтанный магический выброс. Другого объяснения произошедшему нет. Хмурюсь. Магия так не должна себя вести. 

Последний раз нечто подобное со мной произошло два года назад — узнал о смерти крестного. Отлично помню, как в хлам разнес кабинет “доброго” дедушки Дамблдора. Тогда был в ярости и горе. Винил в смерти Сириуса директора. Тот спонтанный магический выброс объясним. Из-за чего же в этот раз магия вышла из-под контроля? Эмоциональный накал? Но ведь я испытывал его неоднократно. Бывало, что нервничал гораздо сильнее и никаких спонтанных магических выбросов. Так в чем же дело? Почему магия вдруг начала так себя вести? 

— Простите, я не специально. 

— Это мы уже выяснили. 

— Выяснили? — прищуриваюсь. Интересно, каким способом?

— Кхм... Тут... — доктор явно пытается подобрать слова. — В общем так, — устало трет пальцами переносицу, — вводить в курс дела — привилегия капитана, или его первого помощника, но поскольку сейчас все жутко заняты, и неизвестно когда освободятся, придется это сделать мне. Ты явно нуждаешься в пояснениях. Правда рассказчик из меня плохой, но, как есть, так есть. Коммандер или капитан, на мой взгляд, с этим бы лучше справились. Но, как я говорил, поскольку они сейчас заняты, тебе придется слушать меня. Ты, главное, не нервничай, а то вдруг эта штука не сработает, — он устремляет взгляд на точку чуть ниже подбородка. Машинально тянусь рукой к горлу, и нащупываю ошейник. 

— За что?! — подскакиваю и сажусь, продолжая ощупывать неприятный предмет. Почему заметил его только сейчас? 

Ошейник сделан явно из какого-то тонкого металла, и дискомфорта не приносит. Более того, он практически неощутим из-за удивительной легкости, практически невесомости. Невысокий, примерно в половину сантиметра в высоту. Опоясывает шею, но не плотно, иначе сразу заметил бы его. Пытаюсь нащупать замок, но не могу его найти. Это порождает панику. 

— Снимите его с меня, — и тихо добавляю: — пожалуйста.

— И за что мне все это? — доктор всплескивает руками и вздыхает. А потом его тон становится строгим: — Так, малец, сейчас я постараюсь все объяснить, а ты не вздумай нервничать, а то мне не останется ничего, кроме как отправить тебя в принудительный сон, чего, честно говоря, делать бы не хотелось, — доктор показательно извлекает из кармана шприц-автомат. Вот, значит, что в прошлый раз укололо шею. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, беру себя в руки. Быть отправленным в принудительный сон не хочется. Хочется, наконец, разобраться что к чему, понять, зачем нацепили ошейник и как его снять. 

Врач выдвигает из под стола стул, пододвигает его к кровати и садится на него.

— Я не мастак рассказывать, и вообще это не моя обязанность, но, как я говорил, капитана мы едва ли увидим в ближайшие часы, а ты нуждаешься в пояснениях. Итак, ты из 1997 года, не из нашей вселенной, а из совершенно другого пространства и времени. В нашем мире те способности, которыми ты наделен, отсутствуют. Магия (по словам нашего коммандера — мистера Спока — так вы называете эти способности) в нашем мире отсутствует. Ее никогда не было и нет. Хотя, о чем я? Уже, видимо, есть. Но до твоего появления, подобных тебе, считали мифом, сказкой, и хорошо это бы и продолжилось дальше, а то запихнут тебя еще... — последнюю фразу он бурчит себе под нос, а мне становится тревожно. Четко понимаю, что имеет в виду доктор. Магглы в моем мире так бы и сделали. Поместили в секретную лабораторию и принялись бы изучать. Едва ли местные магглы сильно отличаются, а учитывая технологическую развитость… Обхватываю себя руками — становится зябко. 

— Хм... Так... Хм… — доктор пытается подобрать слова. — Между нашими мирами есть нечто общее — планета Земля. Только эта планета единственная, которую знаешь ты, а нам известны многие. В вашем мире считается, что вы единственная разумная раса во вселенной, потому что другого пока не доказано. В нашем, мы давно взаимодействуем с иными расами.

— То есть с инопланетянами?

— Да, именно так.

— Ух ты, ничего себе, — непонятно, я в восторге или шокирован? — Получается, мы сейчас в космосе?

— Да, в космосе. А ты решил, мы на земле? Нет, мы сейчас, — и он называет точное место расположение, которое мне совершенно ни о чем не говорит, более того, оно для меня звучит как абракадабра. — Ты, главное, не нервничай, и не впадай шоковое состояние... Впрочем, у нас была такая же реакция, когда узнали про твои способности, твою жизнь и твой мир. 

Снова хмурюсь. Как узнали? Каким образом? Единственный способ, чтобы сделать это — просмотреть воспоминания. Неужели здесь кто-то на подобное способен? Но ведь доктор сказал, что магов здесь нет. В таком случае как? А может все же они есть, просто их иначе называют? Вулканцы. Это слово доктор не раз повторял. Может таким образом здесь называют магов? Это бы все объяснило.

— Как я говорил раньше, никто из людей не обладает... магией. Вулканцы немного — да, но в гораздо меньшей степени. Насколько мне известно, они не способны вырубать варп-двигатели и разрушать все вокруг всего лишь разнервничавшись. Впрочем, нервничать скорее прерогатива клингонов. Чтобы вывести вулканца из себя... я не знаю, что для этого нужно сделать. Хотя, одному индивидууму это удается достаточно часто, — доктор улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. — Но мы отклонились от темы. Не буду вдаваться в историю, потом сам почитаешь, и про вулканцев тоже. Переводчик, что имплантирован в тебя...

— Имплантирован?!

— Спокойно. Это стандартная процедура. Подобный имплант есть у всех. Он помогает пониманию некоторых языков, не всех, конечно, иначе не было бы ксенолингвистов. Что такое ксенолингвистика тоже потом сам прочтешь. 

Немного успокаиваюсь.

— Уверяю тебя, переводчик совершенно безопасен. Кхм... На чем я остановился? — доктор задумывается. — Впрочем, не важно. В общем, своим спонтанным магическим выбросом, по-моему это так у вас называется, ты второй раз вывел варп-двигатель из строя (первый раз это произошло, когда ты появился, но я тебе уже об этом говорил). Но все уже снова работает, Скотти починил. Но из-за тебя, малец, мы очень сильно опаздываем. А заставлять ждать таллонцев себе дороже.

Еще одно новое непонятное слово.

— Таллонцы, клингоны, вуланцы, да кто они такие? — понятно, что инопланетники, но нужны подробности.

Доктор обреченно вздыхает и закатывает глаза. Потом поднимается и выходит из палаты, но буквально через минуту возвращается с плоским устройством в руках.

— Вот, все, что тебя интересует найдешь здесь, — и кладет его на кровать. Бросив заинтересованный взгляд на устройство, снова сосредотачиваю внимание на докторе.

— Поскольку мы жутко опаздываем, а твои эмоциональные всплески не очень хорошо сказываются на работоспособности корабля, пришлось немного похимичить. Вернее, химичили Чехов (он тебе понравится, славный малый, кстати твой ровесник), Скотти — наш инженер, тоже тот еще весельчак, и Спок — тот самый вулканец, о котором мы уже говорили... Или не говорили. А, не важно. Эта штука, что у тебя на шее, — кивает в сторону ошейника, который я уже успел возненавидеть, — должна вбирать и закольцовывать энергетические излишки. Вообще-то обычно твое энерго-поле стабильно и потому ни на что не влияет, но вот когда ты нервничаешь, твое энергетическое тело начинает транслировать в сто крат больше энергии, чем получается, и получается... — доктор делает многозначительную паузу. — Это все, что нам удалось придумать, чтобы избежать таких вот выбросов. Пока иначе никак, ты уж нас прости. Но ты сейчас ходячая бомба, которая может рвануть в любой момент.

Неприятно, но по сути так и есть. Спонтанные магические выбросы для магов-то небезопасны, а для магглов и местной чувствительной техники, катастрофичны. 

— Эй, не расстраивайся. Спок собирался научить тебя эмоциональному контролю. Он это хорошо умеет. Так что как только освоишь эти их вулканские медитации, с тебя снимут эту штуку. 

Это радует. Главное, чтобы получилось освоить эти техники. А вот тут возникают сомнения. Если вулканская медитация похожа на то, чему учил Снейп на уроках окклюменции, едва ли будет положительный результат.

Доктор поднимается. 

— В общих чертах я рассказал все, остальное прочтешь сам. К сожалению, должен тебя оставить, у меня дела. Если что понадобится, зови. Я буду за дверью, — кивком головы указывает на дверные створки. — Обед принесут через два часа, — он уже собирается выйти, но я, подавшись вперед, выпаливаю вопрос, который все это время не давал покоя:

— Откуда вам столько всего известно про магов и мой мир?

Доктор обреченно вздыхает.

— И где Спок с Джимом, когда они так нужны? — ворчит себе под нос, потом проводит рукой по волосам. А после снова подходит к стулу и садится.

— Ты главное сохраняй спокойствие. Дело в том, что у нас вот-вот начнется война. Ты знаешь, как это бывает. Мы шпионим за ними, а они за нами. Встань на наше место. Появляется парень из неоткуда, при этом приходят в негодность варп-двигатели и часть систем корабля. Да, можно винить во всем аномалию, а если дело вовсе не в ней? Клингоны — рабовладельцы. Пленным стирают личность и загружают новую. Мы не могли снять со счетов тот факт, что ты мог быть одним из измененных ими рабов. Подобные случаи были. Поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры — просить Спока прочитать тебя. Вулканцы — контактные телепаты, они способны на это. Таким образом мы узнали и про магию, и про твой мир, и про тебя. Поверь, то, что Спок согласился на это — хорошо, иначе ты сейчас не находился бы здесь. 

Неприятно, что кто-то копался в голове, не спросив, но в этом есть плюсы: во-первых было не больно (уроки по окклюменции со Снейпом запомнились на всю жизнь), во-вторых подозрения сняты. Будь я на их месте скорее всего поступил бы так же.

— Ты тут почитай, а мне пора, — доктор поднимается и снова направляется к двери.

— Доктор Маккой, а меня выпустят отсюда? — несмотря на хорошее отношение и пояснения, по поводу этого возникают сомнения — война, недоверие, ошейник. Все это, конечно, оправдано, тем не менее...

— Конечно выпустят. Думаю еще денек и будешь обживать новые апартаменты, — с этими словами он покидает палату.


	4. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 3. Знакомство с медсестрой Чапел

После разговора с доктором понимаю, что окончательно запутался. Вулканцы, клингоны, которые пленяют и меняют личность, лигилементы, которые совсем не лигилементы, шпионы, аномалии, варп-двигатели, звездолеты. От всего этого впору сойти ума. Куча непонятных слов и единственное представление о мире, что он невероятно огромен и запутан. Мой мир намного проще. Хотя еще пару дней назад так не считал. Чтобы хотя бы немного разобраться, принимаю удобное положение на кровати и беру прямоугольное, плоское устройство с гладким экраном. Следующие два часа честно пытаюсь разобраться как оно работает. В итоге, все оказывается довольно просто.

Устройство включается вверху сбоку. Нужно нажать на кнопку, а потом тыкать пальцем прямо по экрану (отдельной клавиатуры нет). Поскольку название устройства неизвестно (при возможности даю себе зарок спросить, главное, не забыть об этом), именую его для себя «электронной книгой». 

В использовании “книга” оказывается весьма простой. На экране — подписанные квадратики, которые ведут к таким же подписанным квадратикам, а те в свою очередь к текстам. Все просто. Конечно, Гермиона разобралась бы гораздо быстрее. И снова ударяюсь в воспоминания о родной вселенной, но потосковать по друзьям и миру в котором провел семнадцать лет не позволяют открывающиеся двери и светловолосая женщина с подносом в руках. На ней такой же белый халат, как и на докторе Маккое, волосы убраны под шапочку-колпак. Миловидные черты лица и, конечно, широкая доброжелательная улыбка. 

— Привет! Время обеда, — сообщает она. — Я — медсестра, Кристина Чапел.

— Здравствуйте, я — Гарри, — откладываю “книгу”.

— Очень приятно. А теперь приложи ладонь к стене вот там, — кивком головы медсестра указывает на место на стене, что у изголовья кровати.

Странная просьба, впрочем, здесь все странное. Но со временем должен привыкнуть. Главное, разобраться, что к чему. 

Выполняю просьбу и, о Мерлин с Морганой, из стены выползает столик. Вот это да! Внимательно слежу за процессом, а потом еще некоторое время, неверя, смотрю то на стену, то на появившийся стол. Несомненно, удобная придумка. Экономит пространство. Интересно, спрятана ли в стены еще какая-нибудь мебель? Возникает острое желание исследования всех стен палаты, но останавливаю себя. Для этого еще будет время. Параллельно, весьма искренне сожалею о том, что магглы моего мира в своем технологическом развитии так далеки от магглов этой вселенной. Выдвижная мебель из стен очень бы пригодилась, особенно, когда жил в чулане под лестницей. Можно было бы нашпиговать подобными полезностями, как, например, этот стол, не только стены, но и потолок. Он был там настолько низко расположен, что я регулярно стукался об него головой. Хотя, даже, если бы магглы моего мира могли бы подобным образом обустраивать свои дома, едва ли Дурсли снабдили такой техникой чулан. Приятная до этого мысль становится неприятной и даже расстраивает. Прошло столько лет, а я до сих пор не могу принять, понять и смириться с фактом того, что Дурсли не испытывали ко мненичего кроме неприятия. Вероятно, они боялись меня, отсюда их злость и ненависть. Почему одни люди с радостью заботятся о родственниках, прощают ошибки, поддерживают в трудную минуту, другие же… На этом обрываю мысленный поток. Прошлому прошлое. Дурслей здесь нет. И даже, если найдется способ вернуться в родной мир, едва ли буду навещать их. Они не любили меня, и в конечном итоге, заставили меня не любить их. Тут ничего не поделать, как есть так есть.

— Удивляет? — сестра Чапел явно подмечает мою реакцию на выдвижной стол. — Ничего привыкнешь. На корабле 472 человека, так же мы перевозим пассажиров, дипломатов и политиков, поэтому экономия пространства необходима. Корабль большой, но несмотря на это, порой случается так, что все спальные места заняты. Если бы не выдвижная мебель, то “Энтерпрайз” не смог бы вмещать такое количество людей.

Слушая пояснения медсестры Чапел, продолжаю разглядывать столик и место на стене из которой он выполз. Желание как можно скорее обследовать стену, а заодно и весь корабль просыпается с утроенной силой. 

— Твой обед, — она ставит поднос на стол.

Ах да, обед. Наконец, обращаю внимание на тарелки, и только в этот момент осознаю, что проголодался.

— Приятного аппетита.

— Спасибо.

— Когда закончишь, посуду положи в утилизатор, — медсестра указывает на один из пустых углов палаты. — Сделать это просто. Приложишь ладонь к стене, появится емкость, туда и сложи грязную посуду. Снова приложи ладонь к стене, утилизатор вернется в исходное положение. Для экономии ресурсов грязная посуда, мусор и прочее перерабатывается. Если интересно узнать подробнее о работе системы переработки, обратись к нашему инженеру Скотти. Он как раз недавно улучшал ее.

Система, и правда, интересна. Поэтому, если позволят, и инженер Скотти согласится объяснить, как все это работает, обязательно попытаюсь разобраться в этой технологии. Впрочем, предстоит разобраться во многом. Определив этот момент, мысли меняют свое направление.

— Скажите... — и как к ней обращаться? Она мисс или миссис? — мисс Чапел, — не поправила, значит угадал, — все палаты рассчитаны на одного человека? — может, это не так? Может, есть возможность познакомиться и пообщаться с кем-нибудь еще? Общение отвлекает от тоски по родному миру.

— Нет не все, но тебе придется остаться тут.

Печально и понятно почему. Для всех я — «бомба, которая может рвануть в любой момент». Из-за этого ощущаю себя прокаженным.

— Не расстраивайся. Выздоровеешь и тебя отсюда выпустят. Познакомишься с членами экипажа, вот и будет тебе общение. Да и доктор Маккой не позволит изолировать тебя. Он у нас, не смотря на характер, гуманист. Я бы с удовольствием побеседовала с тобой еще, но мне нужно идти. Я еще загляну. Приятного аппетита, — и она оставляет меня одного.

Как только створки смыкаются, перевожу взгляд на поднос с едой. Рыбный суп, аппетитные мясные кусочки политые, судя по запаху, чесночным соусом и поданные с гарниром из тушеных овощей. Пахнет вкусно, но аппетит пропал. Возникает стойкое чувство, что так и будут держать в изоляции, не здесь, где-нибудь в другом месте, но точно взаперти. Наверняка, на корабле есть изолированные места. Хмурюсь. Неприятно. Ощущаю себя опасным зверем, запертым в клетке. Но их тоже можно понять, хотя, себя понимаю гораздо больше. Вздыхаю и беру ложку. Как бы там ни было, а кушать нужно.

Еда, не смотря на приятный запах и аппетитный вид, оказывается редкостной дрянью. Ощущение будто жуешь чулок или носок. Гадость. Вспоминается Хогвартс со вкусными обедами, завтраками и ужинами. Вспоминается семья Уизли... Миссис Уизли готовила — пальчики оближешь. Даже Дурсли вспоминаются. Хотя они и любили подержать на голодном пайке, но тетя готовила превосходно. Вернее, готовил я под “чутким” руководством тетушки. Тряхнув головой, стараюсь изгнать бударажащие душу воспоминания и начинаю есть. 

Без особого желания запихнув в себя все, что было в тарелках и запив это безвкусным чаем, делаю, как сказала медсестра Чапел — складываю пустые тарелки в утилизатор, напоминающий пустое помойное ведро. При этом, задаюсь вопросом: что происходит с посудой? Она моется, или…? 

Посуда хорошая, в отличие от еды. Если бы знал, где можно ее помыть, обязательно бы это сделал, но я не знаю, и даже если спросить и узнать, едва ли сейчас позволят выйти из палаты. Про то, что на меня скорее всего будут смотреть как на сумасшедшего, при виде того, как намываю посуду, лучше молчать. Похоже, у них здесь не принято это делать. Странный мир. Ничего, вот разберусь, что к чему, и введу новые правила, хотя бы для себя.

Избавившись от грязной посуды и убрав столик, устраиваюсь на кровати и снова берусь за «электронную книгу». Пора понять, как устроен этот мир.


	5. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 4. Об Объединенной Федерации Планет и прочем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот кусок был написан для того, чтобы познакомить читателя с миром. Не все ведь смотрели Звездный путь (фильмы и сериалы), Андромеду, Вавилон 5 и Гарри Поттера. Для тех, кто в курсе, можно и пропустить, но хочу предупредить, что в нем частично описываются те изменения, которые внесла во вселенную Стартрека.   
> Некоторая информация взята цитатами из википедии.  
> Приятного чтения)

Чтиво оказывается на редкость сухим, но, если сравнивать с подачей информации в учебнике по тому же Зельеварению или Трансфигурации, все не так уж и страшно. Гермионе бы понравилось, а Рон заснул бы на первом же предложении. Не смотря на скучность повествования, картина мира относительно вырисовывается.

«Энтерпрайз» — звездолет, на котором нахожусь, принадлежит Звездному флоту — военной организации Объединенной Федерации Планет. 

Объединенную Федерацию планет, которую в простонародье называют просто Федерацией, для упрощения, сравниваю с огромным государством, расположенным не на планете, а в космосе. Если верить прочитанному, то в нее входит 150 населенных звездных систем. 

Основано это государство в 2161 году тремя расами: андорианцами, вулканцами и людьми… На этом месте (снова непонятные слова) открываю новое “окно” и начинаю читать об этих расах. 

Сначала, конечно, о вулканцах, ведь именно их представитель копался в голове, и именно он будет учить эмоциональному контролю, поэтому нужно знать, с кем придется иметь дело.

Итак, Вулканцы. Это гуманоидная раса обитает на планете под названием Вулкан. Они обладают высоким уровнем развития технологий, верят в логику и аргументацию и полное устранение из всех сфер жизни каких-либо эмоций. В общем, чудики. Хотя, читая дальше, начинаю понимать почему они избрали такой путь.

Оказывается вулканцы изначально были очень агрессивными и воинственными индивидами. Из-за природной агрессии они практически уничтожили себя как вид. Около четвертого века до нашей эры по земному летоисчислению, некий Сурак создал учение, которое весьма прижилось в массах — полный контроль эмоций и чувств. Но у каждой палки два конца. Да, войны прекратились, но вместе с ними исчезли и музыка, и поэзия, и вообще какое-либо искусство. И, конечно, были несогласные, которых благополучно выдворили с планеты. Эти несогласные — изгнанники, обосновались на планете под названием Таллон. 

Судя из того немного, что написано об изгнанных вулканцах, а теперь уже таллонцах, это крайне закрытое общество, практически не взаимодействующее с кем-либо. Как им удалось не перебить друг друга? Для всех, особенно для вулканцев, до сих пор остается загадкой. Но то, что они изобрели свой метод борьбы с природной агрессией, это факт. В обратном случае, не смогли бы достичь того технологического развития, которое имеет место быть по словам очевидцев.

Их планета покрыта энергетическим куполом явно искусственного происхождения. Из-за этого купола планету невозможно просканировать. Более того, она защищена неизвестным, но крайне мощным планетарным оружием. 

Звездная система, в которой располагается Таллон, явно испещрена датчиками и сенсорами, которые опять же невозможно ни увидеть, не определить — они крайне хорошо замаскированы. Об их наличии свидетельствует только тот факт, что, как только корабль входит в пространство таллонцев, последние выходят на связь и вежливо просят покинуть их сектор. В случае невыполнения “просьбы” следует несколько предупредительных выстрелов и за тем, если “гость” не разворачивает судно, уничтожение корабля. Единственный способ подлететь к Таллону — это оказаться в их пространстве на разбитом судне. В этом случае таллонцы сопроводят корабль до орбиты своей планеты и позволят устранить неисправности. После, корабль должен будет покинуть звездное пространство таллонцев. 

Очевидцы утверждают, что орбита Таллона, усеяна различными звездолетами, небольшими звездными базами и крейсерами необычной обтекаемой формы. И да, все эти объекты тоже не сканируются. Собственно это все, что известно Федерации о таллонцах. 

Развитие их общества, так же, как и вулканского, не шло гладко. Они пережили гражданскую войну, а, возможно, и не одну. Воспротивившиеся вводимой системе, были изгнаны с планеты. В этом таллонцы пошли по стопам вулканцев. Верно говорят: “кровь — не водица”. Таким образом появились рихансу, которые теперь называются ромуланцами. Последние нашли себе пристанище аж на двух планетах Ромул и Рем, а в дальнейшем, обосновали огромную империю. Видимо, тоже нашли способ, как справляться с природной агрессией и воинственностью. Судя по тому что о них пишут, их путь хуже, чем тот, которым пошли вулканцы и таллонцы. Вон, таллонцы живут себе в своем секторе, правда никого к себе не подпускают, но и никого не трогают, а ромуланцы — завоеватели. С другой стороны, про них известно гораздо больше. Считается, что они хитры, коварны и все их действия основаны на личной выгоде. По неясным причинам, они утратили дар к телепатии. 

Если таллонцы и вулканцы вызывают интерес, то ромуланцы — отторжение и желание держаться от них как можно дальше. Поэтому про ромуланцев дальше не читаю, решив, что когда возникнет необходимость, тогда и прочту. Главное усвоено — держаться от ромуланцев как можно дальше. 

Возвращаюсь к чтиву о вулканцах. Про таллонцев больше ничего не написано. 

Про вулканцев написано много. Описаны их технологии. Но из-за того, что совершенно не смыслю в местной технике, все воспринимается как абракадабра, поэтому эту часть текста пропускаю. Надеюсь разобраться постепенно. Узнаю, что вулканцы — контактные телепаты, поэтому избегают прикосновений, но при необходимости могут с легкостью отлегелиментить другую особь. Что, собственно и было проделано со мной. А еще, оказывается, они гораздо сильнее людей из-за повышенной гравитации на Вулкане. Так же узнаю, что температура тела вулканцев (а значит и таллонцев и, предположительно, ромуланцев) выше человеческой, потому человеческий климат для них холодноват, но с этим они благополучно справляются, непонятным образом регулируя процесс работы своего организма. 

Более подробно про биологию вулканцев решаю не читать, опять же считая, что это пока не нужно, да и сквозь сухое изложение крайне тяжело прорываться. Хватило знаний о том, что у них зеленая кровь и сердце расположено в другом месте, не как у людей. Возможно и ознакомился бы с их биологией более подробно, если бы не слишком сухой и сложный язык изложения. И почему подобную литературу пишут таким языком? Неужели нельзя написать проще? 

Так же узнаю, что у вулканцев невероятное количество различных больших и совсем маленьких обрядов. Например, есть особый жест для приветствия и прощания. Он имеет свое название, но слово не откладывается в памяти. Попытался его произнести, но ничего путного из этого не вышло. Оно вроде и короткое, но… Легче произнести и запомнить сложносоставное название растения на латыни, чем короткое слово на вулканском.

Еще узнаю, что из-за природной способности к телепатии, вулканцам крайне сложно существовать одним, без пары. Они обязательно должны состоять в ментальной связи с другим субъектом.

Раньше, до появления Сурака, каждый вулканец призывал к себе пару проводя крайне сложный ритуал, который был опасен для психического и физического состояния. Были случаи, что во время его проведения, особенно на третий или четвертый раз (пара, с вилу разных причин, не сразу откликалась), все заканчивалось смертельным исходом. Поэтому, когда учения Сурака были приняты большинством, связи стали создаваться искусственно. Ритуал призыва не запрещен, но уже много столетий не используется.

Вообще у вулканцев много видов уз. Например, узы между родителями и детьми, брачные узы, родственные узы, есть даже узы с планетой. И конечно, каждые описываются, но чтобы не запутаться (сначала нужно это переварить), решаю подробно не вникать. Пока в этом нет нужды.

Закрыв файлы про вулканцев, таллонцев и ромуланцев, открываю статью про андорианцев.

И опять телепаты. Складывается ощущение, что в этом мире половина вселенной телепаты. Впрочем, если верить статье, не все андорианцы телепаты, и это радует. Телепаты только те, которых называются аэнариане. Но им вроде как и положено быть таковыми, потому что они слепы.

Андорианцы, хотя и гуманоидная раса, но отличаются от людей еще сильнее, чем вулканцы. Как я понял, последних вообще можно принять за представителей человечества, если спрятать остороконечные уши и странной формы брови, а вот андорианцы... У них голубая кожа и из головы торчат антенны, которые выполняют осязательную функцию. А еще при их помощи андорианцы выражают эмоции. Вот бы посмотреть, как это происходит. Но вероятно, подобная возможность еще предоставится. Скорее всего, я здесь надолго. Так же выясняю, что стоит опасаться андорианок — они весьма агрессивны. Полезная информация. Вообще андорианцы эмоциональны по природе. Впрочем, это не новость. Люди, тоже эмоциональны, и ничего, живут. 

Больше ничего особо интересного про андорианцев не нахожу, поэтому закрываю файл и возвращаюсь к чтиву непосредственно о мире, вернее распределении пространства изведанной вселенной между расами.

Если брать в общем, получается так: изведанная область галактики разделена на три части между Объединенной Федерацией Планет, империей ромуланцев и империей клингонов. Конечно, существуют расы, которые держатся сами по себе, например, такие, как таллонцы, менбаре, нарны, ницшеансы. Некоторые взаимодействуют с Федерацией, но, по неясным причинам, не желают вступать в нее.

Клингоны — те, с кем назревает война. Их оставляю напоследок, потому что вроде как знать нужно, но чувствую, что ничего хорошего о них не прочту. И оказываюсь прав.

Итак, клингоны. И снова гуманоидная раса. Интересно есть негуманоидные? Наверняка ведь есть. О клингонах написано немного. И хотя, врага, как говорят, нужно знать в лицо, читать о плохом не хочется — расстраивает. Как и ожидалось, клингоны воинственная, агрессивная раса, созданная тысячилетия назад искусственным путем. Известно, что они весьма гибкие и выносливые, чему способствует наличие нескольких легких, желудков (едят, наверное, невероятно много) восьмиклапанное сердце и двадцать восемь ребер (и как все это умещается в одно тело? Наверное, они очень высокие). Их империя по занимаемым размерам невероятно огромна. Если, например, соединить Федерацию, и ромуланскую империю, получится по территории клингонская империя. 

Об иерархии их общества Федерации известно мало. Но некоторые факты все же подтверждены очевидцами. У клингонов есть понятие “умереть с честью” — это значит прихватить с собой врага на поле боя. Смерть от руки неприятеля у них презирается. Клингон скорее покончит с собой, нежели позволит взять себя в плен. А если это произошло, то пленник очень быстро находит способ распрощаться с жизнью.

Еще клингоны считают себя выше остальных. Пленных не убивают, а делают рабами, полностью стирая личность и “записывая” новую. Так что в плен к клингонам лучше не попадать, и вообще нужно держаться от них еще дальше, чем от ромуланцев.

Дочитав статью про клингонов, выключаю «электронную книгу» и решаю немного вздремнуть — глаза слипаются, строчки плывут. Это чтиво лучше любой колыбельной — даже, если не хочется спать, все равно заснешь.


	6. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 5. Сон

Шаг. Еще один. Ноги по щиколотку проваливаются в горячий песок. Каждое движение дается с неимоверным трудом. Солнце настолько нещадно палит, что кожа уже успела покрыться болезненными пузырчатыми волдырями, а ветер не приносит облегчения, делает только хуже. Он жалит, ранит, обжигает и нет совершенно никакой возможности укрыться от него. Но нужно идти дальше. Вперед, только вперед. Осталось еще чуть-чуть и цель будет достигнута. Какая именно цель? Не задаюсь этим вопросом, просто иду вперед.

Проходит час, потом еще один, а может таковы ощущения, а на самом деле проходит всего несколько минут. Часов тут нет, соответственно точное время определить невозможно, а из-за боли, внутреннее ощущение времени утеряно. Но, к счастью, вскоре на горизонте начинает маячить фигура завернутая в черный плащ. Вот она — цель, двигаться нужно к ней и на этот раз обязательно, во что бы то ни стало, ее достичь. Откуда-то знаю, следующего шанса уже не будет.

Все это сон. И пустыня, и жар, и волдыри на теле, всего этого на самом деле нет. Это странно, но мне это известно. 

Обычно, когда спишь, не осознаешь, что находишься во сне, так происходит со всеми, в том числе и со мной. Понимаешь, что снился сон, только, когда просыпаешься, не раньше. Это сновидение является исключением. То, что это не реальность, об этом знал, когда первый раз очутился в пустыне. И не смотря на правдоподобные осязательные, обонятельные и слуховые ощущения, всегда присутствовало понимание, что это все не реально. Опять же, откуда такая уверенность? Откуда это знание? Оно просто есть и всё. 

Первый раз такой сон приснился, когда мне было семь. Второй раз увидел его в десять, третий раз — в двенадцать, а потом сон перестал сниться. И вот, спустя пять лет я снова здесь, в этом странном сне. Снова вижу фигуру в длинном черном плаще, но на этот раз собираюсь сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы до нее добраться. Это крайне важно. Для кого важно? Не задаюсь этим вопросом, да и не до того. Каждое движение съедает огромное количество энергии, которая, кажется, утекает сквозь пальцы. Стискиваю зубы и иду вперед, к той фигуре. Знаю, что если и в этот раз ее не достигну, случится что-то нехорошее, чего допускать нельзя. Сжимает руки в кулаки и усиливаю шаг, а потом перехожу на бег. Но расстояние не уменьшается, поэтому приходится удвоить усилия. Бегу не обращая внимания на израненные ноги — пузыри полопались и теперь они кровоточат, на потрескавшиеся губы, на липкий пот, катящийся по спине, на то, как горят легкие от каждого вдоха. Вперед, только вперед. Каждый шаг — пытка. Сознание начинает плыть. Кричу, пытается окликнуть человека в плаще, а может делаю это мысленно. Непонятно вылетает ли из пересохшего горла хотя бы звук, а, если и вылетает, его перекрывает свист ветра. Но видимо я услышан — фигура оборачивается. Но она все еще так далеко. Но факт, что человек обернулся — уже прогресс, это радует. В прошлых сновидениях такого не происходило. Обнадеженный, тянусь к нему и снова что-то кричу, надеясь, что человек двинется на встречу. Но фигура остается на месте. Тогда стараюсь бежать еще быстрее, но не выходит. Силы подводят, и я оказываюсь на коленях. Пытаюсь подняться, не получается. Картинка окончательно теряет четкость. Еще чуть-чуть и сознание окончательно покинет меня. Поэтому решаюсь на последнее, на что еще пока способен: вытягиваю руку и снова кричу, зову человека в плаще. Или не кричу и не зову. Снова непонятно вылетает ли изо рта хотя бы звук. И когда сил больше не остается, а сознание заполняет понимание того, что цель не будет достигнута, потому что уже более не в состоянии сделать даже крошечного движения, неожиданно чьи-то руки подхватывают и ставят на ноги. На плечи опускается тяжелый черный плащ, защищающий от палящих солнечных лучей и обжигающего ветра. И тут же наступают разительные перемены. Боль уходит, песок больше не обжигает, а приятно греет, а на душе становится хорошо и спокойно. Всё, задача выполнена, цель удалось достичь. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Можно выдохнуть. 

Поднимаю голову и пытаюсь рассмотреть того к кому так стремился. Передо мной мужчина, не человек, хотя очень похож. Он невероятно высок, выше меня примерно на полторы головы. Длинные, черные чуть вьющиеся волосы, бледная, мраморная кожа, брови вразлет, и заостренные на кончиках уши. Если бы не брови и не кончики ушей, которые удалось разглядеть благодаря заколотым назад передним прядям, то и в голову бы не пришло, что это не представитель человеческой расы. Судя по внешнему виду, мужчина — вулканец. Впрочем, все эти детали кажутся третьестепенными, не они привлекают внимание, взгляд приковывает металлическая штука, напоминающая многоконечную звезду. Она словно впаена в кожу. А еще глаза... Один — самый обычный, человеческий, темно-карий, а вот второй... В радужке второго глаза видны маленькие золотистые точки, и зрачок не черный, а красный, прямо, как у терминатора из маггловского фильма. Он — киборг? Почему-то кажется, что это так. Но отчего-то это не пугает. Почему-то не смотря на то, что стоящий, во-первых не человек, а во-вторых, предположительно киборг, не вызывает страха, а заинтересовывает еще больше. Кроме этого, рядом с ним ощущаю странное умиротворение. Словно вдруг очутился за стеной неприступной крепости и теперь уже ничего не страшно, нечего бояться, стена защитит от любых напастей. Это странно и одновременно ожидаемо. Словно давно, еще тогда, когда первый раз в возрасте семи лет увидел этот сон, должен был дойти до цели, до этого мужчины, но почему-то не мог. И вот свершилось. На душе умиротворение и спокойная радость, а внутри начинает сиять солнце, которое греет, прогоняя мрак прочь.

Разглядываем друг друга. У вулканца массивный подбородок, прямой, римский нос, который совершенно не портит его. Слегка пухлые, бледные, подстать коже губы. Его можно назвать красивым, но не смазливым. Будь он в моем мире, от женщин ему бы не было отбоя. 

Интересно, кто он? Угадал ли, что он вулканец? Хочется спросить, но не успеваю. Мужчина поднимает правую руку и тянется ею к моему лицу.

— T'hy'la, я звал тебя. Ты пришел. Позволь, я соединю нас, как должно, — его голос напоминает грудное урчание довольного зверя.

Согласиться кажется правильным, поэтому киваю. Прикрываю глаза, чувствуя кончики пальцев на скуле, подбородке и виске. Словно он не просто касается моего лица, а ставит пальцы на определенные точки. Давление усиливается, и тут ландшафт меняется. Под ногами больше не ощущается песок, и ветер другой, а вдалеке слышен шум моря. Открываю глаза и осматриваюсь. 

Стоим около высокого дерева, но почему-то на нем нет листвы. Это расстраивает. На дереве должна быть листва. Босыми ногами ощущается бугристость и рыхлость голой земли. И это тоже кажется неправильным. Где трава? Небо затянуто плотными облаками. И опять не то. Так не должно быть. Небо должно быть голубым. Никаких плотных облаков, они мешают солнечным лучам освещать все вокруг. Слух не подвел. Вдалеке слышно, как бушует шторм. Тоже не верно. Море должно быть спокойным. Здесь все не правильно, все не так. Нужно это срочно исправлять. Это я могу, это в моих силах. Откуда эта уверенность? Не знаю. Знание просто есть. Снова оглядываюсь. Взгляд постоянно цепляется за дерево. Значит нужно начать с него. 

Поворачиваюсь к дереву и делаю шаг к нему. Вытягиваю руку. Зачем? Что изменит этот жест? Не задаюсь этим вопросом. Этот жест кажется правильным, и точка. И словно откликнувшись на мое желание, дерево оживает, тянется на встречу. Одна из веток увеличивается и растет, пока не касается руки. И как только это происходит, пространство заливает нестерпимо ярким светом. Зажмуриваюсь. Когда же открываю глаза, то вижу, что все изменилось. 

На дереве — листва. Вместо голой земли — трава, покрытая росой. Дует приятный ветерок, а небо голубое-голубое. Солнечные лучи приятно согревают, заставляя капли росы переливаться миллиардом цветных огней. Море успокоилось — волны размеренно плещутся о берег. Красиво, как же невероятно красиво. В душе ярким заревом вспыхивает давно забытый детский восторг. Улыбаюсь, но все еще осматриваюсь, подмечая и наслаждаясь каждой мелочью, каждой деталью. Но получать полное удовольствие от созерцания что-то мешает. Прислушиваюсь к себе, пытаясь понять, что именно вызывает диссонанс, откуда он исходит и через минуту определяю. Мы не одни. И хотя кроме меня и вулканца никого не видно, мы точно не одни. Чувство, будто находишься в помещение, где много людей. Их взгляды устремлены на тебя. Они тихо шепчутся, разглядывают, оценивают. Неприятно. Повожу плечами и скольжу медленным взглядом по пространству, оборачиваюсь — пытаюсь отыскать скрытую группу людей, но все еще не вижу их. Это напрягает, портит настроение, раздражает, и даже пугает.

— Прекратить.

Вздрагиваю. Теперь голос вулканца совсем не напоминает грудное урчание довольного зверя, наоборот, он похож на грозный рык. Возникает желание съежится, словно в ожидании удара — прошлый опыт той жизни дает о себе знать, но сдерживаюсь, только делаю небольшой шаг назад.

— Он — мой t'hy'la. Он — часть меня, я — часть его, мы связаны, а значит, он — часть коллектива, — заговаривает вулканец. 

— Принято, — дружный хор голосов разносится по пространству.

В полнейшем недоумении верчу головой, пытаясь найти тех, кто ответил, но никого не вижу. Они скрыты. Поворачиваюсь к вулканцу.

— Я не понимаю. Я слышу их, но не вижу. Они прячутся? Почему они прячутся?

И как только слова слетают с губ, прямо из воздуха материализуется группа из двенадцати... гуманоидов (по другому не сказать — большинство явно не люди). Откуда именно такое число? Откуда мне известно, что их именно двенадцать? Ответа нет. Я, опять же, просто знаю. Взглядом скольжу от одного к другому. 

У одного небольшие наросты на лбу, у другого вместо волос на голове костяная, волнистая корона и кожа едва голубоватого цвета. Один вообще частично ящер. Да уж, к такому нужно привыкнуть. Хорошо, что основная масса — вулканцы (о них хотя бы читал и одного уже успел разглядеть). Так же есть и пара человек. Это радует еще больше. Все появившиеся из неоткуда, явно с разных планет, принадлежат к разным видам, но у всех есть нечто общее, кроме одной головы, двух рук и двух ног — такая же металлическая штука в виде многоконечной звезды на виске, как и у моего вулканца (у кого-то она расположена справа, у кого-то слева) и левая рука... У каждого на левой руке вдоль пальцев тянутся металлические наросты. Они соединяются на тыльной части ладони и уходят выше. Где заканчиваются и впаяны ли так же в кожу, как металлическая звезда на виске вулканца, — неясно, длинные рукава не позволяют разглядеть. Интересно у вулканца левая рука с такими же железными штуками? Перевожу взгляд на его левую руку. Да, у него тоже это есть. Видимо, они тоже киборги. Но почему-то это опять не вызывает страха, только удивление и интерес.

— Ты — мой t'hy'la. Я установил с тобой первоначальную связь. Они, — мужчина проводит рукой указывая на молчаливо стоящих инопланетников-киборгов, — связаны со мной. Мы — коллектив.

Коллектив, t'hy'la, первоначальная связь... Непонятно. Но почему-то это не беспокоит, поэтому вопросов не задаю.

Вулканец прикрывает глаза, и дерево начинает светиться. Странный эффект, но опять же он удивляет, но не беспокоит, словно это совершенно нормально, словно так и должно быть.

— Сканирование: твое текущее месторасположение звездолет UCC «Энтерпрайз», класс «Галактика», номер NCC-1701-D. Одно варп-ядро. Максимальная скорость передвижения — варп-13. Сорок одна палуба. Ты в медицинском отсеке — четвертая палуба, — он открывает глаза и теперь смотрит на меня немигающим взглядом. — Ты был поврежден и сейчас восстановлен на 90%. Через семь часов десять минут и пять секунд твое восстановление достигнет 100%. Через пятьдесят пять и два десятых часа ты прибудешь на станцию Федерации Объединенных Планет «Вавилон 5». Я буду ждать.

И опять никакого страха и прочих отрицательных эмоций, которые вроде как должны быть, не испытываю. Только интерес и удивление.

— Тебе пора. Я буду блокировать связь. Твоему разуму для ассимиляции необходима тишина и социальное взаимодействие с себе подобными. Но если ты позовешь, я услышу.

И я открываю глаза. На губах улыбка, а на душе — удовлетворение и ощущение завершенности, пройденности этапа. Оно окутывает, вызывая спокойствие и умиротворение. Получилось, — это единственная мысль, которая проносится в голове, прежде чем, перевернувшись на другой бок, снова засыпаю.


	7. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 6. Знакомство с мистером Споком и капитаном Джеймсом Тиберием Кирком

Утро начинается с осмотра доктором Маккоем. Открываю глаза, а он водит мигающей втулкой около лица. Первую четверть мгновения совершенно ничего не понимаю, а оттого чувствую жуткий испуг. Адреналин подскакивает и буквально начинает кипеть в крови. Но затем приходит понимание, где я и узнавание, кто склонился надо мной. Медленно выдыхаю и заставляю себя улыбнуться. 

— Доброе утро, доктор Маккой. 

— Утро добрым не бывает, — ворчливым тоном, продолжая всматриваться в прямоугольную штуку, заявляет он. — И не нужно так нервничать. Ты всегда так бурно просыпаешься?

— В последние несколько лет — да.

— Пропишу тебе курс успокоительных, нужно стабилизировать твою нервную систему. 

Ненавижу успокоительное и неважно зелье это или лекарство. Эффект один — оно притупляет четкость восприятия. Поэтому не собираюсь его пить, но, конечно, доктору об этом знать не нужно. 

Концентрирую внимание на устройствах.

— Как называется этот прибор?

— Медицинский трикодер. Трикодеры — это сканирующие устройства, и они бывают разных видов, соответственно, и выглядят по-разному. 

— А как называется то устройство для чтения, которое вы мне вчера принесли?

— Падд. Они тоже бывают нескольких видов. Тот, что я дал тебе вчера — один из самых простых. Разобрался как им пользоваться?

— Да.

— Вот и отлично. Если разобрался сам, то и с остальными разберешься. Все на самом деле не так сложно, как кажется, не правда ли?

Не думаю, что это был вопрос, скорее констатация факта озвученная в вопросительной форме. Поэтому ничего не отвечаю, продолжаю наблюдать за действиями врача. Закончив осмотр, он выключает трикодер и теперь смотрит на меня сверху вниз. — Как спалось?

Прислушиваюсь к своим ощущениям и понимаю, что чувствую себя здоровым. В памяти всплывает механическая фраза вулканца из сна о том, что через семь часов мое восстановление достигнет ста процентов. Странное совпадение. Но не развиваю эту мысль, просто отметив этот момент.

— Хорошо.

— Кошмары не снились? — а вот этот вопрос настораживает, ведь кошмары всем периодически снятся. Почему он задал этот вопрос? Возникает стойкое чувство, что пока спал, опять что-то произошло. 

— Нет, — и я не лгу. Странный, повторяющийся сон нельзя назвать кошмаром, да и завершился он хорошо — я достиг цели, от чего ощущаю удовлетворение и завершенность. А еще куда-то исчезло чувство безысходности и одиночества. Оно преследовало с момента, как оказался в этом мире, да и раньше появлялось, особенно в последние несколько лет. А теперь пропало, исчезло, его просто нет. Еще одна странность, но приятная. Впрочем, учитывая, что вся моя жизнь — сплошная череда странностей, не вижу смысла и дальше размышлять по этому поводу. А вот к вопросу о кошмарах стоит вернуться. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Всегда считал космос злом. Когда-нибудь он станет могилой для всех нас. Как окажешься на земле, держись от него подальше — дольше проживешь, — вместо ответа ворчливо заявляет врач. Непонимающе смотрю на него.

— Опять побывали в очередной аномалии, — вздохнув поясняет он. — Но уже все в порядке. На этот раз ничего не вышло из строя, хотя было пару моментов, когда все аж искрило. Поэтому и говорю, как окажешься на земле, мой тебе совет — сюда не ногой.

— Если вы такого мнения о космосе, почему тогда вы здесь?

— Так уж сложилось. Видимо, такова судьба. Твои показатели в норме. Ты полностью здоров. Давай поднимайся. Одежду сейчас тебе принесет медсестра Чапел. И хотя для профилактики я бы продержал тебя здесь вплоть до прибытия на базу, официальных причин для этого нет, поэтому вынужден тебя выписать. Сейчас свяжусь с капитаном, сообщу, чтобы забирал тебя отсюда, — с этими словами он покидает палату. 

Начинаю строить предположения, куда меня переместят дальше, но поток мыслей останавливает следующий посетитель — медсестра Чапел. Она входит буквально через пару минут, после того, как ушел доктор Маккой. На ее губах доброжелательная улыбка, в руках сверток одежды. Она вежливо приветствует меня, поздравляет с выздоровлением и кладет сверток на край кровати. Потом извиняется — у нее много дел, и покидает палату. Жалею, что она занята. Хотел расспросить ее, что же такого произошло ночью, возможно, она знает. Но поскольку не успел, ничего не остается, кроме как надеяться разобраться в этом позже. Чую, аномалия и сон как-то связаны. 

Разворачиваю сверток, снимаю с себя больничную распашонку и одеваю то, что принесли — самое обычное трикотажное трико с обтягивающей водолазкой, но без воротника-стойки. Одежда по пошиву и ткани напоминает спортивный костюм, только без полосок, которыми украшают подобные изделия магглы моего мира. Ткань однотонного темно-синего цвета. Становится крайне интересно, как выгляжу. И одновременно с этим удивляет собственный интерес. Год, как не задавался этим вопросом, а сейчас вдруг стало интересно. Видимо, и правда, выздоровел и успел прийти в себя от всего пережитого. Для последнего, правда, рановато. По идее должно пройти гораздо больше времени, тем не менее. Спокойствие, уверенность в том, что все точно будет хорошо — эти новые чувства циркулируют, обвивают, текут, пронизывают. Их невозможно игнорировать настолько четко они ощущаются, так же четко, как и то ощущение, что теперь я не один. Чувство, что словно кто-то невидимый приглядывает за мной и, что случись, убережет, вытащит из неприятностей, мигает едва заметным маяком. Оно поселилось, вросло и постепенно становится частью меня. Это приятно и одновременно странно. И снова задаюсь вопросом: могут ли быть эти ощущения как-то связаны со сном? Принимаюсь рассуждать по этому поводу и прихожу только к одному выводу — необходимо это как-то обосновать. Еще через пару минут обоснование находится. 

Вероятно, это новое чувство связано с тем, что в повторяющемся сне я достиг цели. Подсознание стремилось что-то допереварить, но не могло этого сделать, вплоть до сегодняшней ночи. Да и когда ему было этим заниматься, особенно учитывая последний сумасшедший год, в течении которого не удавалось полноценно поспать. Два-три часа, и снова на ногах. А тут как раз появилась возможность. Сколько я проспал за последние сутки? Десять, двенадцать часов? Плюс хороший медицинский уход и, пусть не вкусная, но питательная еда, вот и смена эмоционального фона в сторону улучшения.

Обосновав таким образом эти приятные и одновременно странные ощущения, поднимаюсь, чтобы найти зеркало. Все еще хочется взглянуть на свое отражение. Уверен, если зеркало есть, то спрятано где-то в стене.

Зеркало, и правда, обнаруживается. Оно встроено в выдвижной шкаф. Зеркало небольшое, не позволяет разглядеть себя в полный рост, но достаточно и того, что вижу верхнюю часть себя. Смотрю на свое отражение и отмечаю, что неплохо смотрюсь в этой одежде. А вот все остальное... Волосы за год блужданий отросли. Не мешает либо их подстричь, либо собрать и чем-нибудь завязать на затылке. Лучше, конечно, подстричь, но сейчас это сделать невозможно. Но что-то типа резинки для волос точно можно раздобыть, попросить у той же медсестры Чапел. Ее волосы всегда аккуратно убраны под колпак. Чем-то же она их закрепляет. В остальном, выгляжу, как и раньше, только похудел и немного осунулся, но черные круги под глазами ушли. Вот что делает хороший здоровый сон, питание и медицинский уход. 

Убираю шкаф и, заправив кровать (делаю это машинально — школа Дурслей), жду. Доктор обещал вызвать капитана и коммандера. Значит скоро должны прийти. Волнуюсь. Интересно, где меня разместят? Позволят ли осмотреть звездолет? Очень бы хотелось хотя бы небольшую экскурсию. Эти и многие другие вопросы вертятся в голове. Но долго задаваться ими не приходится. Вскоре дверь открывается и в палату входят два человека, вернее один из двоих человек, а второй — вулканец. 

Последний крайне сильно похож на мужчину из сна, только черты лица более мягкие, волосы короткие, аккуратно подстрижены, и одежда другая. На вулканце из сна была черная рубашка с V-образным воротником, заправленная в кожаные штаны, на ногах — высокие сапоги. На этом — черно-красная форменка — пиджак-куртка, наглухо застегнутая на скрытые заклепки, и брюки с ботинками. А еще этот вулканец кажется более молодым, но таким же отстраненным, как и тот, что из сна, и, конечно, никаких металлических штуковин, припаянных к коже. Отлавливаю мысли о вулканце из сна и гоню их прочь. Опять, видимо, игры подсознания. Чтобы усилить эффект, окончательно перестать думать о сне и о том вулканце, перевожу взгляд на человека.

Невысокий, светловолосый, симпатично-смазливый. Выглядит устало, что не удивительно. Наверняка, половину ночи не спал. (Доктор Маккой говорил, что корабль побывал в очередной аномалии). Отмечаю темные тени под глазами, покрасневшие белки глаз. Да, все признаки усталости и недосыпа. Сам в последний год выглядел также, если не хуже. Но он молодец, держится бодрячком. Приветливо улыбается. Нужно отдать ему должное, на его месте, я бы отложил встречу с незваным гостем и упал спать.

— Привет, — человек делает шаг вперед, — Я — капитан «Энтерпрайз», Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

Вулканец, поднимает правую руку и странным образом раздвигает пальцы.

— Долгой жизни и процветания. Мое имя Спок. Я на этом звездолете выполняю функцию первого помощника капитана, а так же являюсь главой научного отдела.

— Здравствуйте, я — Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — улыбаюсь в ответ и перевожу взгляд на вулканца. — Долгой жизни и процветания, — пытаюсь продублировать приветственный жест коммандера, но не выходит, поэтому опускаю руку.

— Докторо Маккой сообщил, что ты полностью здоров. Пойдем, покажу тебе твои апартаменты, — и капитан делает приглашающий жест. После, разворачивается и покидает каюту. Я следую за ним, за мной выходит коммандер. Периодически оборачиваюсь — чувствую на себе его изучающий взгляд. Он словно сканирует меня. Не очень приятное ощущение. Впрочем, наверняка, тоже успел почувствовать нечто похожее, я слишком пристально разглядывал его. 

Пересекаем медицинский отсек, нашпигованный разнообразной медицинской аппаратурой и уже собираемся выйти из него, как объявляется доктор Маккой.

— Джим, может, не стоит селить его на гауптвахте? Он же еще совсем ребенок. Ему и так слишком многое довелось пережить, а вы собираетесь его изолировать. До базы всего два дня. Поглотитель вроде работает. Может, изменишь свое решение? 

Запинаюсь. Вот так-так. Подозрения оказались верны. Не будет никакого общения с другими, не будет экскурсии по кораблю. Печально, неприятно, но ожидаемо. Снова появляется непреодолимое желание вернуться обратно в свою вселенную. И пусть там я — Избранный, пусть порой меня считали сумасшедшим, а порой, наоборот, героем, спасителем, там я был среди своих, здесь же я чужой. И это сейчас ощущаю как никогда сильно. 

Капитан останавливается и поворачивается. Вздыхает.

— Боунс, мне самому это не нравится, но еще один сбой варп-двигателя, и мы не запустим его, зависнем в этом секторе. А если выйдет из строя варп-ядро... — устремив на меня взгляд, капитан замолкает, не заканчивает фразу. — Потом поговорим, — и устремляется к выходу. А я делаю вывод, что меня считают не только угрозой, но и возможно шпионом. Мерлин и Моргана, как же хочу домой. Нет, меня не пугает то место куда планируют поместить, не думаю, что оно хуже чем подземелья Волдеморта, но настроение испорчено. Кроме того, снова начинаю ощущать апатию и уныние. Как отыскать способ вернуться обратно, если меня будут держать в клетке? А учитывая, как относятся сейчас, что же будет дальше? Точно запрут где-нибудь. Сначала будут с пристрастием допрашивать, а потом начнутся исследования. Я же волшебник, мое энерго-поле иное. Препарируют, как лягушку и разберут на атомы? Становится страшно.

— Но ты все равно подумай, так же нельзя, — бросает доктор в след, а я чувствую к нему огромную человеческую благодарность. Хотя бы кому-то тут я небезразличен, хотя бы кто-то не видит во мне угрозу. — Может остроухий своими вулканскими методами продиагностирует?

Спок останавливается, и мы останавливаемся. 

— Доктор Маккой, я обязательно проведу ментальную и энергетическую диагностику мистера Поттера. Так же в мои планы входит обучение мистера Поттера вулканским медитативным практикам, но, полагаю, что для окончательной стабилизации его эмоциональной, нервной и энергетической систем, требуется время. Так же вам не стоит так сильно переживать на счет его размещения. Я лично следил за переоборудованием гауптвахты №2. Уверен, мистеру Поттеру будет там комфортно. 

— Все равно мне это не нравится, но разве меня кто-нибудь слушает? — ворчит доктор. Благодарность к нему растет. Что же, у меня есть хотя бы один союзник.

— Все в порядке, доктор Маккой, — пытаюсь успокоить доктора. Я ведь, и правда, понимаю, на их месте поступил бы так же. Хотя от этого не легче.

— Держись малец, я и Чапел обязательно проведаем тебя. И мистер Чехов с Ухурой хотят с тобой познакомиться.

А вот это радует — не у всех я вызываю страх. 

Капитан явно удивлен.

— Джим, поскольку энсин Чехов — ровесник мистера Поттера, а лейтенант Ухура увлекается старонаглийским и нуждается в практике, их интерес к мистеру Поттеру логичен, — степенно заявляет коммандер. 

— Ну вот и ладушки, — Кирк явно доволен. Видимо, и правда, моя изоляция ему не нравится.

— Вот видишь, Гарри, у тебя будет компания, — доктор Маккой явно все еще пытается подбодрить. 

— Спасибо, доктор.

— Держись дружок, еще немного и ты будешь свободен.

А вот в этом сомневаюсь. Когда это магглы не пытались всевозможными способами изучить неизведанное? Не зря ведь маги скрывают свое существование.

Выходим в том же порядке — сначала капитан, потом я, замыкает наше шествие Спок. Снова чувствую его изучающий взгляд и снова от этого не по себе. Чтобы хотя бы в какой-то степени абстрагироваться от этого неприятного чувства, осматриваюсь и, на всякий случай, запоминаю дорогу. Вдруг придется удирать. 

Коридор хорошо освещен, но мягким светом. Свет исходит, не как я привык, из лампочек, что на потолке или от пламени свечей, а из пола и стен. Подобное вижу впервые, поэтому некоторое время смотрю то на стены, то строго себе под ноги. Так же взгляд приковывают две равномерно светящиеся желтым и красным полоски под потолком. Они тянутся вдоль всего коридора. Интересно, они для красоты — этакая дизайнерская разработка, или еще для чего-то? Пока разглядываю все вокруг, капитан сообщает:

— Мы долго решали, где тебя разместить. Пробовали в одну из кают поместить поглотители и усилить изоляцию, но не получилось. Каюты для этого не предназначены, а производить глобальную модернизацию — нет времени. Поэтому было принято решение разместить тебя на гауптвахте. 

Значит не сразу определили на гауптвахту, это радует, но все равно ощущаю себя фриком. Нужно отвлечься.

— Для чего эти полоски? — указываю на горящие красным и желтым полосы. Не убьют же за спрос, а так будет хотя бы какая-то информация о корабле.

— На вашем месте, капитан, я бы не давал дополнительных сведений о корабле и его системах, — замечает коммандер. Не доверяет, что предсказуемо. Не удивлюсь, если такой будет позиция большинства. 

Капитан останавливается так резко, что чуть не налетаю на него.

— Поясни. Я чего-то не знаю?

— Для подтверждения своих подозрений, с разрешения мистера Поттера, я бы хотел вступить с ним в мелдинг.

Очередное незнакомое слово. Хочу спросить, что означает “вступить в мелдинг”, но коммандер не позволяет этого сделать, поясняя:

— Мистер Поттер связан первичными узами. Я чувствую их. Вам прекрасно известно, капитан, что вулканцы “видят” узы.

Замираю. А вот это уже совсем интересно. Первичные узы — знакомое понятие. Вулканец из сна, говорил, что соединил нас как раз этими самыми “первичными узами”. Что же это получается, сон — был вовсе не сном? 

— Да, я знаю об этом. Но как это возможно? На корабле, кроме тебя, нет никого с Вулкана.

— Я, так же, как и вы, крайне этим озадачен. Поэтому, чтобы понять, как подобное могло произойти, мне необходимо вступить с мистером Поттером в мелдинг, конечно, с разрешения мистера Поттера, — и он устремляет взгляд на меня, словно спрашивая разрешения.

— Что такое мелдинг?

— Объединение сознаний, — кроткое лаконичное пояснение. Другими словами, коммандер просит разрешения провести сеанс лигелименции. Опыт прошлого диктует избегать этой процедуры всеми возможными способами, но разве у меня есть выбор? Все равно ведь сделают это.

— Я согласен. А это не больно?

— Уверяю вас, мистер Поттер, я буду крайне осторожен.

Может он и будет осторожен, но от этого не легче. Как показывает опыт, мне придется перенести массу неприятных ощущений.


	8. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 7. Мелдинг

Гауптвахта располагается на двадцать третьей палубе — коммандер нажал на кнопку с цифрой 23. Если бы не цифра, то невозможно было бы определить на какую палубу переместились. Лифт двигается настолько быстро и неощутимо, что создается впечатление, будто он стоял на месте. Вот мы внутри, двери закрылись, коммандер нажал на кнопку, и через несколько секунд двери снова открылись. Если бы на кнопке не было цифры, то задался бы вопросом: двигался ли лифт вообще? В этом случае ответ был бы таков: по логике — двигался, по ощущениям — нет. 

Затем мы шли по коридору. Внешне он полная копия предыдущего. Пока добирались до гауптвахты, сделал вывод, что не зная корабля, или не имея карты, на звездолете можно заблудиться — невозможно понять на какой части палубы оказался. Настолько все одинаковое, что интуиция, память и ощущения не смогут помочь ориентированию. 

Коридоры воспринимаются сплошным лабиринтом. Уверен, на каждой палубе он разный. В общем, чтобы не потеряться, корабль нужно именно знать, или иметь карту. Но, не смотря на понимание этого факта, стараюсь запомнить дорогу от лифта до гауптвахты. Кстати сказать, лифты здесь называются турболифтами. Учитывая скорость их передвижения, название вполне подходящее. Пока идем, делаю предположение, что на таком громадном корабле, как этот, явно не один турболифт, думаю, их несколько. 

Гауптвахта совсем не похожа на камеру. На мой взгляд, это приличный жилой отсек. Он состоит из двух помещений — достаточно просторной комнаты и ванной. В комнате — кровать, шкаф, стол и стул. В ванной — унитаз, раковина и ультразвуковой душ. Как пользоваться душем подробно объясняет коммандер Спок. Смысл прост: заходишь в кабинку, дожидаешься, когда двери плотно сомкнутся, нажимаешь на кнопку, пару секунд, и ты чист. Ничего сложного, но, честно говоря, предпочел бы обычный, водяной душ. В палате такой был. Душевая кабина, раковина и туалет там встроены в стену. 

Обращаю внимание, что в обоих помещениях вверху на стенах под потолком по периметру размещены странные устройства. Выяснилось, что это и есть поглотители. Поскольку при активации эти устройства могут способствовать сбою основных систем корабля, было решено их разместить в помещении, которое функционирует отдельно от всего прочего. На “Энтерпрайз” это гауптвахты. 

Сейчас поглотители неактивны. Активируются, в случае, если у меня произойдет очередной магический выброс. 

В целом очень неплохо. Ощущение будто остановился в гостинице. Если бы не знал, что буду заперт, чувствовал бы себя отлично.

Как только экскурсия закончена, коммандер Спок поворачивается ко мне: 

— Мистер Поттер, если вы не против и чувствуете готовность, предлагаю начать.

Конечно, он имеет в виду мелдинг. Немного страшновато. Но подавляю страх, вздергиваю подбородок и делаю шаг на встречу коммандеру. Чем быстрее это начнется, тем быстрее закончится. А боль… Не привыкать. Не думаю, что это будет хуже пыток Ублюдка.

— Я готов.

— Капитан, прошу вас сесть. Я не могу сказать, сколько времени будет продолжаться процесс. И прошу, что бы не происходило, не вмешивайтесь.

Пугающая фраза. Напряжение возрастает.

— Я постою, — голос капитана звучит натянуто. Видимо, тоже нервничает.

— Как угодно. Мистер Поттер, прошу вас расслабиться.

Расслабиться не получается, хотя нужно. Прежде чем ставить блок, необходимо очистить сознание. 

Закрываю глаза и начинаю равномерно дышать. Медленный вдох, медленный выдох. Представляю пламя свечи и концентрируюсь на нем. Есть только оно, всего остального не существует. И надо же, срабатывает. Снейп был бы доволен, возможно, даже бы похвалил в своей язвительной манере. А дальше где-то на границе сознания улавливаю едва ощутимые легкие прикосновения подушечек пальцев к лицу. Они становятся прямо на те же точки, что ставил тот вулканец во сне. И как только это происходит, тут же представляю зеркальную комнату — единственное, что спасало от вторжения Волдеморта в сознание. Правда это всегда был кратковременный эффект. Ублюдок настолько быстро разбивал все зеркала, что я не успевал выстраивать новые и, конечно, это сопровождалось сильной головной болью и кровотечением из шрама а, порой, и из носа. А тут, к удивлению, никакой боли. Видимо, от того, что Спок не пытается разрушить зеркала.

Коммандер оглядывается.

— Удивительно. Вы первый представитель человеческой расы, который способен ставить блоки. Кто вас этому учил? — его голос эхом проносится по пространству.

— В моем мире на это способны только маги. Обучал меня мой учитель. То, что вы делаете, у нас называется лигелименция, а защита от вторжение в сознание — окклюмеция.

— Интересно. Если вы не против, могли бы вы позже ознакомить меня с вашей методикой?

— Зачем позже? Я могу показать вам ее прямо сейчас. Это быстро, — и я показываю — убираю одно из зеркал, за которым спрятаны воспоминания об уроках по окклюменции со Снейпом. Не самые счастливые воспоминания, но не смотря на это, охватывает грустная ностальгия.

— Очень грубая и болезненная методика, — слегка нахмурившись, констатирует коммандер, как только мы снова оказываемся в зеркальной комнате.

— Это точно, — соглашаюсь. Мне все еще тоскливо. — У меня никогда раньше не получалось очищать сознание и ставить блок. А здесь стало получаться. Не понимаю почему.

— Это может быть связано с несколькими факторами. Первый — наша вселенная отличается от вашей. Вероятно, ваши способности здесь проявляются иначе. Второй — вы растете, как и ваше энерго-поле. Третий — с вами установлена первоначальная связь.

И снова речь о первоначальной связи. Значит все же сон не был сном. Тогда, черт возьми, что это было?

— ...Она тоже может оказывать влияние. Как я говорил ранее, причин несколько. Если вы согласитесь, я бы хотел предпринять попытку найти основную.

— Если это не больно, то я согласен.

— Вулканцы не любят причинять боль. Мы противники любого рода насилия.

— Вы говорили про связь. Я ничего не чувствую. Я вообще думал, что это был сон. Скажите, вы ее видите?

— Вы думали, что спите? Любопытно, — он явно заинтригован. — Ваш сон не был сном. Некто вступил с вами в мелдинг и установил первоначальную связь. 

“Замечательно, лучше не бывает". Сначала в голове обитал Волдеморт, но я хотя бы знал, что от него ожидать, теперь там обосновался какой-то незнакомец. Нехорошо. И почему меня просто не оставят в покое? Почему я постоянно кому-то для чего-то нужен?

— ...Я не вижу связь, она очень хорошо замаскирована, но я ее чувствую.

— Ее можно разорвать?

— Вы этого хотите?

— Да.

— Это возможно. Но для устранения связи нужны оба партнера. Во сне вы имели визуальный и коммуникационный контакт?

— Вы имеете в виду видел ли и говорил ли я с кем-то?

— Верно.

— Да, говорил и видел.

— В таком случае ведите меня к этому субъекту. 

— Как это сделать?

— Представьте место, где происходил контакт.

— А если его там не будет?

— Место, где происходила встреча — участок соединенных сознаний. В данном случае вашего сознания и сознания вашего партнера. Если он заинтересован в вас, то почувствует чужое присутствие и появится.

“А если не заинтересован?” — хочется спросить, но почему-то не озвучиваю этот вопрос. Если коммандер просит показать то место, значит это важно. Вопрос в другом: какое из двух мест выбрать — пустыню, или там, где дерево? Снова оказаться в пустыне нет желания, но привести Спока к дереву что-то мешает. Пытаюсь устранить это иррациональное чувство, эту невидимую преграду, но не получается. Это “что-то” не преодолеть, не побороть, как бы этого не хотелось. Можно только соблюдать запрет, подчиниться этому ”что-то”. Вздыхаю. Ко всему с чем предстоит разобраться, добавляется еще один пункт. 

Представляю пустыню. Исчезает ряд зеркал, и мы оказываемся в ней. 

Снова обжигающий песок, палящее солнце и колючий ветер. Неприятное место. Обхватываю себя руками в тщетной попытке защититься от здешней агрессивной среды.

Коммандер оглядывается и выдыхает:

— Вулкан.

— Вулкан?

— Это точная копия пустыни Вулкана — моей родной планеты. 

— Спок, — неожиданно за спиной раздается знакомый голос. Поворачиваюсь. Прямо передо мной стоит тот самый вулканец. Вспыхивает радость. Отлавливаю это чувство, с удивлением понимая, что, и правда, рад видеть этого знакомого незнакомца. Удивление растет — разве я должен радоваться встрече с ним, ведь он без разрешения не только залез в голову, но еще и связал нас. Хотя нет, разрешение он спрашивал, и я дал согласие. Но он не объяснил, что сон — это не сон. Некрасивый поступок с его стороны. 

На нем снова тот черный плащ, полностью скрывающий фигуру и лицо. Он снимает его с себя, и снова, как тогда, ощущаю тяжесть на плечах — он заботливо укутывает меня в него. Забота приятна, но она удивляет. Почему он это делает? Ведь мы не знаем друг друга. То, что виделись — совершенно ни о чем не говорит. Снова понимаю, что ничего не понимаю. Мерлин, как же все сложно. 

Как только начинаю ощущать тяжесть плаща на плечах, агрессивное воздействие пустыни на меня исчезает. Солнце перестает безжалостно палить, теперь оно ласкает; колючий ветер больше не обжигает кожу, а приятно холодит; и песок не нестерпимо горячий, а теплый. А еще снова странные эмоции — забота, беспокойство, радость. Каким-то шестым чувством понимаю, что они не мои. Но тогда чьи? Вулканца-Из-Сна? Получается так, ведь мы связаны. Настроение ухудшается. “Замечательно”, половину жизни как радио ловил эмоции Сумасшедшего Ублюдка, теперь, похоже, придется ловить эмоции этого незнакомца. Вот “везет”, так “везет”. В сложившейся ситуации успокаивает только одно — связь можно разорвать. И как только эта мысль проносится в голове, тут же опаляет болью, страхом и яростью. И снова это не мои эмоции. Но наравне с ними возникает стойкое желание утешить и успокоить. Хочется дотронуться до руки вулканца, почувствовать его кожу на ощупь, понять, какая она — холодная или теплая, грубая или гладкая, и шелковистая ли. Одергиваю себя и делаю шаг назад. Да что же это такое? Этих желаний не должно быть. Мной манипулируют? А вот это вполне возможно. Это пугает, вызывает желание, как можно скорее разорвать связь и больше никогда не появляться здесь и не видеть этого вулканца. Как только желания формируются, снова окатывает каскадом чужих чувств — страх, ярость, печаль. И снова мой отклик — желание успокоить, сказать, что на самом деле не собирался этого делать, что мысли об обрыве связи возникли из-за негативного прошлого опыта. Калейдоскоп чужих эмоций снова меняется. Теперь меня словно гладят по голове, заверяя, что прошлое не повторится, что связь не причинит боли. Это невообразимо приятно, и я бы даже позволил себе насладиться этим моментом, если бы не считал, что это манипуляция, произведенная надо мной с какой-то явно нехорошей целью. Давно разучился ожидать чего-то хорошего. 

Машинально делаю еще несколько шагов назад. Вулканец окинув меня нечитаемым взглядом, поворачивается к коммандеру. А я оказываюсь скрытым от Спока его высокой мощной фигурой. Складывается впечатление, что Мужчина-Из-Сна сделал это специально. Чужое желание — защитить, уберечь, скрыть от посторонних глаз — которое чувствую как собственное, подтверждает мое предположение. Воспринимаю себя одалиской. Мерлин и Моргана, это когда-нибудь закончится? Так впору сойти с ума. Хорошо, хотя бы знаю, что часть эмоций и желаний — не мои, иначе точно сошел бы с ума.

— Сайбок, — в голосе коммандера мелькает целая гамма чувств — удивление, неверие, радость. Но они быстро исчезают, словно он берет их под контроль или каким-то образом блокирует. 

Некоторое время они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга. Затем, Спок поднимает правую руку вверх и раздвигает пальцы в приветственном вулканском жесте. 

— Долгой жизни и процветания.

Сайбок (наконец-то знаю, как зовут Вулканца-Из-Сна) повторяет жест.

— Долгой жизни и процветания.

— Ты отсутствовал десять лет три месяца и двадцать четыре дня. Отец считает тебя мертвым, мама верит, что ты жив. Ты должен связаться и встретиться с родителями. Это твой долг сына.

Ошарашено моргаю. Вот это да, Спок и Сайбок — братья.

— Возвращение невозможно, — от механического тона аж мурашки по коже. Ежусь и делаю еще шаг назад. 

— Мне важно знать причины твоего отказа.

— Произошедшее со мной на текущий временной момент несущественно, — снова тот же тон. Он пугает. Кутаюсь в плащ. И тут же успокаивающая волна проносится по телу. Приятно. Забота всегда приятна, даже если она исходит от едва знакомого человека. Вопрос в другом: зачем ему заботиться обо мне? Какова причина? Ответ еще предстоит найти. Но хотя бы один из многочисленных ответов получен, вернее, подтверждено мое предположение — чужие эмоции исходят от Сайбока. Мы читаем друг друга. Вот ведь я вляпался-то. Хорошо, что это происходит только здесь. Совершенно не хочется ловить чужие эмоции постоянно. 

А разговор тем временем продолжается.

— Не согласен. Ты — мой брат, мои родители — твои родители. Я должен сообщить им о тебе. Сила вулканцев в их семье. Ты должен восстановить семейные узы.

— Наш разговор принимает бессмысленный оборот. Поясни причину своего вступления в мелдинг с моим t'hy'la.

— Твоим t'hy'la? — Спок снова выглядит крайне пораженным, но опять же быстро берет себя в руки. Его лицо становится таким же безэмоциональным, как и голос: — Ты провел обряд призыва и на расстоянии установил первоначальную связь. Как это возможно?

— Через сон. Мы с моим t’hy’la на 99,9 процента пси-совместимы. Я изменен. Мои изменения дали больше возможностей для проявления телепатических способностей. 

— Изменен? — коммандер снова выбит из колеи, но опять быстро берет себя в руки. — Какова природа изменений и что послужило их причиной?

— Информация будет будет предоставлена через 63,5 часа представителям Федерации, Менбара, Нарна и Ромуланской империи.

— Я полагаю, ты будешь представлять Таллон.

— Таллон и Коллектив.

— Коллектив?

— Мелдинг на расстоянии занимает 60,6 моих ресурсов. Они должны быть направлены на координацию действий членов Коллектива и корректировку курса. Разговор может быть продолжен при личной встрече.

На лице коммандера снова изумление. Это отвлекает и забавляет. За то немногое время, что успел с ним пообщаться с учетом всего прочитанного о вулканцах, не предполагал, что коммандер Спок позволит себе так открыто выражать свои чувства. Но его лицо снова становится безэмоциональным. 

— Я понимаю и прошу прощения, что занимаю твое время.

— Извинения приняты. Я должен знать об условиях содержания моего t’hy’la.

— Спешу заверить, что… — монотонным голосом начинает коммандер, но жестом Сайбок останавливает его и, замирает.

— Физическое состояние моего t’hy’la составляет 100 процентов. Это удовлетворительно. Эмоциональное состояние: 20 процентов — тревога, 15 процентов — подавленность, 5 процентов — апатия, 10 процентов — тоска, 15 процентов — страх, 25 процентов — интерес, 10 процентов — злость. Неудовлетворительно. Он не адаптируется. Начинаю сканирование его точного месторасположения, — и становится невероятно тихо, кажется даже ветер утихает, но я толком не обращаю внимание на это, скорее краем сознания отслеживаю изменения, не до того. Я удивлен, обескуражен и шокирован — Сайбок невероятно точно охарактеризовал ту эмоциональную мешанину, что клубится во мне. Более того, выходит, что он разбирается в моих чувствах и эмоциях лучше меня. Он буквально разложил их по полочкам. Как это может не удивлять и не обескураживать? Думаю и дальше бы продолжил изумляться по этому поводу и неизвестно до чего бы доизумлялся, но Сайбок очень вовремя начинает говорить, отвлекая и тем самым вытаскивая меня из эмоционального болота:

— Вы решили изолировать его от социума, — он зол, очень зол. Нет, даже не зол, он в ярости. Ярость настолько сильна, что кажется ее можно коснуться, потрогать, но едва ли стоит это делать — шибанет, как от удара электрического тока. Это пугает и побуждает к действию — бежать подальше от разъяренного вулканца и искать укрытие, пока его ярость не материализовалась и не приобрела уничтожающий масштаб. Но страх — не друг, он не помогает, он мешает, парализует, не позволяет подчиниться инстинкту самосохранения. Делаю шаг назад, запутываюсь в собственных ногах и оказываюсь в песке. Пытаюсь подняться, но не получается, что-то мешает. Тогда начинаю отползать назад. При этом взгляд никак не желает отрываться от широкой спины Сайбока. И тут ощутимая волна ярости резко исчезает, словно, раз, и между мной и ею вырастает неприступная дамба. И снова я ошарашен, впрочем, кажется, это мое постоянное состояние. 

— Это неприемлемо, — его голос до сих пор пропитан злостью и гневом, только теперь не чувствую этих эмоций, теперь я словно в вакууме, и непонятно, что же лучше. — Для ассимиляции и адаптации ему необходимо социальное взаимодействие. Вы его этого лишили. Причина? — тон голоса выравнивается. Похоже он умеет сдерживать эмоции так же хорошо, как и коммандер Спок. 

— Защита членов экипажа и корабля. Его энергетическое поле иное. Оно нестабильно и может нанести существенный урон двигателю, системам корабля и всем присутствующим на борту. 

— Я отправил шаттл к вашему звездолету. Через пять часов и восемь минут шаттл достигнет координат места пребывания вашего корабля. Через шесть часов энерго-поле моего t’hy’la будет стабилизировано. Не препятствуйте действиям моих посланников. 

— Я сообщу эту информацию капитану.

В ответ — едва заметный короткий кивок.

— А теперь я должен объясниться со своим t’hy’la.

— Я понимаю. Удовлетворительное психологическое и физическое состояние t’hy’la превыше всего. Буду ждать встречи с тобой, брат, — и коммандер поднимает правую руку. — Долгой жизни и процветания.

Сайбок повторяет жест и слова, после чего фигура коммандера Спока растворяется в пространстве. 

Как только мы остаемся вдвоем, пустыня сменяется иным ландшафтом. Мы оказываемся рядом с тем самым деревом. Дамба исчезает и на меня обрушивается чужая эмоциональная волна. Я тону в ней, захлебываюсь, но нет никакого желания выбираться на поверхность, потому что теперь эмоции совершенно другого плана. Никогда еще не доводилось ощущать столько сторонней заботы, желания во что бы то ни стало защитить и уберечь. Сайбок расстроен тем, что неоднократно вызывал во мне страх. Он этого не хотел. Он крайне огорчен тем, что я хочу (или хотел — уже не знаю) разорвать связь. А еще я узнаю, что крайне важен для него; узнаю, что ради меня он готов умереть. И все это покоряет. Никто и никогда ко мне так не относился, кроме Сириуса, но он всегда видел во мне не меня — не Гарри, а моего отца — Джеймса. Так что это совсем не то. А сейчас я знаю, что все эти чувства и желания в Сайбоке вызываю я. Никогда и никому я не был настолько нужен, никто во мне не нуждался настолько. Зная это, чувствуя это, как можно оказывать сопротивление? Никак. И я поддаюсь, погружаюсь с головой в этот океан заботы и любви, не желая сопротивляться и не желая думать больше ни о чем. 

Сайбок подходит ко мне и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь встать. Хватаюсь и поднимаюсь, продолжая неотрывно смотреть ему в глаза, купаясь все в тех же эмоциях. Кожа оказывается приятно-теплой, ладонь и пальцы шершавыми — руки воина, прошедшего не одну битву. 

— T'hy'la, у тебя много вопросов. Невозможность получить ответы вызывают у тебя недоверие и страх. Не нужно бояться. Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Мои посланники скоро прибудут на “Энтерпрайз”. Они помогут тебе адаптироваться и, в случае возникновения угрозы, предоставят защиту. Мне нужно возвращаться к своим обязанностям. Мы встретимся через сорок девять часов. Я буду ждать.

И я открываю глаза.


	9. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 8. Знакомство с Ди

За пять часов успеваю привести голову в относительный порядок. Делаю это, как делал раньше — отстраняюсь от мешанины из эмоций и вопросов, все максимально упрощая. Этот метод работал всегда, срабатывает и сейчас. Конечно, это получается не сразу.

Выйдя из мелдинга, не реагируя ни на что, долгое время сижу, глядя в одну точку. Где-то там снаружи, коммандер и капитан ведут яростный диалог; суетится доктор Маккой, сканируя меня трикодером и, как обычно, что-то тихо ворчит себе под нос. Край сознания так же отмечает присутствие незнакомых людей. Они о чем-то тихо переговариваются. Но все это происходит там, снаружи, а я тут, внутри себя, пытаюсь справиться с хаосом. 

Куча новых фактов бессистемно заполняют мозг. Сон — не сон; t'hy'la — что означает это слово, до сих пор непонятно, и я — дурак, не спросил, а возможность была; чувства, которых не должен был чувствовать... Как можно испытывать нежность, любовь, желание защитить и успокоить к незнакомцу? И это касается не только меня, но и Сайбока. Мы друг для друга практически незнакомцы. Черт, да мы даже в реальности ни разу не встречались, а тут такие чувства по отношению друг к другу. Да ладно бы чувства, от них, в конце концов, как только выхожу из мелдинга, остаются лишь едва заметные отблески. Дело не в них, а в моей физической реакции — вышел из мелдинга с внушительным стояком. С таким стояком, что аж яйца болели. Это как обосновать? Что за чертова реакция организма? Даже по утрам такого стояка никогда не было, а тут... Ладно бы Сайбок был красивой девушкой, так он же мужчина. Мужчина! Такого быть не должно, я не должен так реагировать на мужчин, никогда не реагировал. Не то, что бы я противник однополых отношений, совсем нет, но чтобы самому испытывать столь сильное влечение к мужчине, который, ко всему прочему, не совсем вулканец, а вообще непонятное нечто... А еще ко всему вышеперечисленному добавляется чувство надвигающейся громадной угрозы. И речь совсем не о приближающейся войне Федерации с Клингонской империей, речь о чем-то более страшном. И эта тревога, как назло, подтверждается: представители цивилизаций, ведущие уединенное существование собираются вместе. Неспроста ведь. Ко всему этому добавляется куча непонятных слов. 

Белых пятен слишком много. Передо мной одно сплошное белое полотно с небольшими черными вкраплениями, обозначающими знания. Этих черных точек настолько мало и они настолько крошечные, что их нужно еще умудрится найти на белом полотне незнания и непонимания. И самое печальное, из тех, с кем успел пообщаться, ни один не сможет полностью заполнить эту сводящую с ума белизну.

Продолжая пребывать внутри себя, бултыхаясь в хаосе непонимания, не замечаю, как остаюсь один, не замечаю, как приносят завтрак. Замечаю это только тогда, когда психическое истощение настигает своего апогея, когда уже больше не в состоянии снова и снова листать вопрос за вопросом, когда проще все это запихнуть внутрь, махнуть рукой и просто плыть по течению, потому что другого выхода нет. Раз, и я, усталый, измотанный выныриваю в реальность. 

Вокруг никого. На столе поднос с едой. Поднимаюсь, ощущая себя тяжелобольным стариком (оказывается, я сидел на кровати) и плетусь к стулу, что около стола. Сажусь и начинаю жевать. Не понимаю, что ем, не чувствую вкуса. Впрочем, осознаю ли я, что делаю? По-моему, я не отдаю отчета своим действиям. Просто, как робот, машинально ем, потому что нужно удовлетворить базовую потребность организма. А потом, не раздеваясь и даже не сняв обуви, ложусь на заправленную кровать и проваливаюсь в сон.

Снится полнейшая муть, сравнимая с той неразберихой, которая творится в голове. Просыпаюсь как обычно — резко, и понимаю, что проспал от силы пару часов. Но не смотря на это чувствую себя гораздо лучше и физически и психически. Мешанина уже не кажется мешаниной, наоборот, мозг начинает работать четко, как часы. Да, белое полотно никуда не делось, но теперь вопросы выстраиваются в четкую систему, вернее, я их систематизирую и решаю записать. (Кстати, пока спал, кто-то приходил — подноса с пустыми тарелками нет).

В столе обнаруживается падд, не заполненный информацией. Видимо, он вместо чистой тетради. Что же и так сойдет. Хотя, предпочел бы старый способ — лист бумаги и ручку, или пергамент, перо и чернила. Но, возможно, в этом мире о существовании этих предметов никто и не помнит, возможно, их можно увидеть только в музее. Впрочем, мне главное записать вопросы, чтобы не растеряться от встречи с посланниками Сайбока. Кто знает, как они будут выглядеть и вести себя. В этой вселенной, по всей видимости, нужно быть готовым к любым неожиданностям.

Около получаса тратится на то, чтобы разобраться, как вводить текст в падд, а потом снова ухожу в себя, набирая вопрос за вопросом. Набирать тексты не привык, поэтому процесс идет крайне медленно. Пока найдешь одну букву, потом другую… Старым способом давно бы справился. Но, главное, процесс идет.

На тридцатом вопросе останавливаюсь, отвлекает странное шубуршание вверху, на потолке. Это что еще за? Хмурюсь и поворачиваюсь в сторону шума. Шубуршание увеличивается. Медленно откладываю падд и собираюсь подняться, чтобы посмотреть, что за чертовщина происходит, но не успеваю.

В потолке появляется крышка, она открывается, и сверху спрыгивает девушка. Шокированный, отскакиваю назад и впиваюсь в нее взглядом.

Она настолько ярко накрашена, что не понять сколько ей на самом деле лет и каковы ее истинные черты лица. Она одета в облегающий черный, под цвет волос, комбинезон, который повторяет каждый изгиб ее фигуры. А фигура... Рон бы присвистнул и от собственных пошлых мыслей и точно покраснел бы как рак. Высокая грудь, тонкая талия, округлые бедра и ни грамма лишнего жира, наоборот, прорисовывается четкий рельеф мышц. Видимо, увлекается бодибилдингом, если в этом мире вообще подобное существует. А еще она до зубов вооружена. К запястьям и талии ремнями прикреплены миниатюрные кинжалы, к ноге — что-то типа пистолета, не удивлюсь, если в высоких, кожаных сапогах прячет холодное оружие.

— Система безопасности тут ни к черту, — бодрым тоном заявляет она, оглядывая помещение. Голос у нее звонкий и резкий. — Они даже не заметили, как я выскользнула из шаттла, дилетанты. Так вот куда они тебя поселили. Ничего так, просторненько, но у нас лучше, уверена, тебе понравится, — и переводит взгляд на меня. Медленно, кошачьей походкой подходит ко мне, обходит вокруг, оценивая. — Так вот какая у нашего Координатора пара. А ты миленький. Совсем еще юный, почти ребенок. Мышечной массы маловато и низковат, но, ничего, в этом есть свои преимущества. Уверена, ты быстрый и ловкий, но это нам еще предстоит выяснить, — останавливается прямо напротив меня. — А какие глаза! За такие глаза можно душу дьяволу продать или скосить половину вселенной, — наигранно вздыхает: — Ох, как я понимаю Координатора. Такую душку нельзя надолго оставлять одного, уведут ведь. Оприходуют, и моргнуть не успеешь. Если была бы свободна, сама бы так поступила. Заперла бы и трахала день и ночь. Люблю юных смазливых, невинных мальчиков, — проводит кончиком пальца по щеке. — Ты ведь девственник, а, Гарри? Никогда и ни с кем еще? — ее голос становится соблазняюще-обволакивающим. Пальцы спускаются к шее, скользят по груди, очерчивают соски, дальше следуют ниже, берутся за край водолазки и замирают.

Ошарашено моргаю, чувствуя, как начинают полыхать щеки. Прерывисто дышу, а в паху становится тяжело — член реагирует на ее манипуляции.

Она ухмыляется и протягивает:

— Невинен, как ангелочек. Координатор будет в восторге. Хотя, думаю, он уже и так в курсе. Вот бы хотя бы глазком посмотреть, как он будет тебя раскупоривать, это должно быть невероятным зрелищем. Хотя нет, гораздо интереснее будет наблюдать, как он тебя будет уламывать. Я уверена, ты еще и не задумывался о сексе с мужчиной, так?

Дергаюсь и делаю шаг назад. Брови сами собой сходятся на переносице.

— Кто вы такая и что вам от меня нужно? — голос напряжен, впрочем, как и я сам. Напоминаю себе натянутую струну. И да, я опять в шоке.

— Не задумывался, — она как будто не слышит меня. — Будет крайне интересно наблюдать за вами двумя, — делает несколько шагов назад и наклоняет голову, снова медленно скользя по моей фигуре оценивающим взглядом. — Координатор, он, знаешь, помешан на тебе. Он не говорит, но Коллектив знает. Знает Коллектив, знаю я, — подходит к кровати и плюхается на нее, опять же принимая соблазнительно-расслабленную позу. — Ходит слушок, что Координатор любит пожестче. Интересно, каким он будет с тобой? Сразу завалит и вытрахает всю душу, или будет доводить до полубессознательного состояния, а потом медленно и долго брать? Потом расскажешь, — тут она вскакивает. — Так. Делу — время, потехе — час. Через пять минут включится тревога, через двадцать, они сообразят, что я здесь. Итого: у нас в запасе двадцать пять минут, — с этими словами она извлекает из-за пояса три небольших устройства. Одно прилепляет к своей шее, потом подходит ко мне и начинает водить оставшимся из двух около меня, словно сканирует, как доктор Маккой медицинским трикодером, параллельно продолжает вещать: — Забыла представиться. Я — Ди, пара того кибернетического бугая, который окажется тут через двадцать четыре минуты. Мы — от Координатора — твоей пары, так что бояться нас нет смысла. Мы здесь для того чтобы, как любят выражаться наши полуроботы, помочь тебе адаптироваться и ассимилировать информацию, — присвистывает. — Ничего себе у тебя энерго-поле. Нашим медикам будет крайне любопытно его изучить.

И тут, видимо, мои нервы окончательно сдают. Отталкиваю ее руку и отскакиваю.

— Я не подопытный кролик, чтобы меня изучать, и становится им не собираюсь.

— О-о, — протягивает. — А мальчик-то с характером. Координатор таких любит. А-то я уже начала задаваться вопросом: как подобный слюнтяй мог оказаться наиболее пси-подходящим партнером для Главного. А ты, оказывается, маскировался, прикидывался тихоней. А теперь слушай сюда и запоминай, — ее голос становится жестким. Вся соблазняюще-сексуальная вальяжность исчезает. — Никто не собирается ставить над тобой эксперименты. Будет обследование и поиск решения, как стабилизировать твое энерго-поле, потому что, дружок, оно невероятно мощное и настолько же нестабильное. Нейронный трансивер стабилизирует его, но ты не сможешь постоянно ходить с этой штукой, — она указывает на одно из двух незадействованных устройств, — поэтому проблему с твоим нестабильным энерго-полем придется решать в первую очередь, ты же не хочешь всех нас угробить?

— Не хочу, — голос звучит тихо, хрипло и слегка дрожит — сильно перенервничал.

— Вот и умничка. Значит, позволишь осматривать себя так, как это потребуется нашим медикам?

Это вопрос или констатация факта?

— Не переживай, — интонация ее голоса меняется, становится мягкой. Видимо заметила, что обследование до жути меня пугает. Ублюдок, пока держал в плену, не только пытал, он еще и пытался выяснить, каким образом мне удалось пережить смертельное проклятье, — никто больно делать тебе не собирается, мы не садисты и не изверги, да и Координатор не позволит. Я же говорила: он помешан на тебе, дрожит, как над писаной торбой. 

Тряхнув головой, отступаю.

— Послушайте, я опять ничего не понимаю. Кто такой Координатор? Это Сайбок, да? И что значит «мы»?

Ди театрально вздыхает, но тут же снова становится серьезной.

— Значит так. Видишь эту штуку? — показывает на одно из трех устройств.

Согласно киваю.

— Я сейчас прицеплю ее к твоей шее. Это не больно и безопасно. Видишь, у меня такой же. Помнишь, как я его крепила? — указывает на устройство на своей шее. 

— Да, — голос до сих пор предает — выдает всю мешанину эмоций, которую сейчас испытываю.

— Как только это сделаю, все сразу станет понятным. Готов?

Снова киваю и делаю шаг на встречу. Наклоняю голову, таким образом открывая место на шее для прикрепления устройства.

— Не напрягайся, повторюсь: это не больно.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. Конечно, я напрягаюсь, продолжаю сильно нервничать, и внутренне зажимаюсь. Неизвестное всегда пугает. Раньше, когда был маленьким, не пугало, но жизнь отлично показала, что неизвестное сначала нужно понять, изучить, прежде чем потреблять. Но выхода, кроме как довериться, нет. Зажмуриваюсь и жду... Чего жду, сам не понимаю. В-первую очередь, наверное, боли. Чувствую, как нечто холодное касается кожи, потом легкий щепок, и я проваливаюсь...

Это невозможно описать, невозможно передать словами. В меня словно начинает втекать океан информации. Чужие жизни, чужие цивилизации, чужие планеты. Все это картинками просматриваю, словно несущийся на скоростной промотке фильм. Сколько это длится? Крошечное мгновение или вечность? Кажется, вечность. А я все смотрю и смотрю. Это не больно и не шокирует, просто белое полотно незнания постепенно заполняется, до тех пор, пока на нем не остается незаполненного пространства.

Когда открываю глаза, обнаруживаю себя на кровати. Ди, нахмурившись, водит надо мной медицинским сканером — технология разработанная Коллективом. Вся информация поступает сразу же в головной компьютер и там обрабатывается. При помощи нейронного трансивера она получает уже обработанные данные. Это происходит невероятно быстро, в режиме онлайн, никаких задержек. Впрочем, данные, если нужно, могу получить и я. И наверное так бы и сделал, если бы не осознал удивительного факта — я знаю Ди, и знаю, что такое Коллектив. Теперь все знаю, как будто эти знания были со мной всегда с самого детства. Это изумительно, нереально, невозможно, но это есть. Приподнимаюсь на локтях и совершенно по-новому рассматриваю Ди. Теперь она воспринимается иначе. Она ведь совсем не такая, какой кажется на первый взгляд. А сколько ей довелось пережить... 

В детстве, еще будучи совсем ребенком, она была похищена рабовладельцами и продана в публичный дом на Орионе. Там, в течении многих лет, она была вынуждена предоставлять сексуальные услуги, в обратном случае ее бы убили. Нравилось ли это ей? Она сама не понимает, потому что другой жизни никогда не знала, потому что с малого возраста ей внушалось, что это нормально. Ее учили получать удовольствие и дарить его. Если бы Шестой из Двенадцати, а в прошлом Тилл, не совершил обряд призыва и не забрал ее с Ориона, то она бы всю жизнь так и провела. Но Шестой сделал это. Вот тогда у Ди началась новая жизнь, а вот поведение осталось прежним. Избавится от привычного образа жизни, привычной маски, которая за все годы приросла к ней, непросто. Впрочем, порой, она ее очень спасает. Кто за маской пустоголовой соблазнительницы, помешанной на сексе может увидеть целеустремленную, жесткую, опасную женщину? Кто сможет определить, что эта землянка в совершенстве владеет практически всеми известными техниками рукопашного боя, а так же холодным и огнестрельным оружием? Кто за ее провокационными речами о сексе заметит холодный ум отличнейшего стратега? Не удивительно, что она занимается физической подготовкой пар членов Коллектива; не удивительно, что она является главой безопасности Коллектива, и не удивительно, что Сайбок прислал именно ее.

Сайбок, он же Координатор и он же Глава. Только упоминаю его имя про себя, как тут же понимаю, что знаю о нем все, словно мы провели вместе всю жизнь.

Сайбок был рожден и воспитан на Вулкане. Его мать умерла при родах. Первые пять лет своей жизни он воспитывался отцом. Потом в жизни Сарека — отца Сайбока, появилась Аманда Грейсон, а через три года родился Спок. Аманда относилась к Сайбоку, как к родному сыну. Со Споком они были дружны, насколько могут быть дружны вулканские дети внутри семьи. 

В возрасте двадцати двух лет Сайбок решил участвовать в исследовательской миссии — он всегда этого хотел и готовился к этому. Он прошел жесткий отбор и отправился в путь.

Через три года, в дельта-квадранте их корабль наткнулся на куб Борга(1) и, конечно, все были ассимилированы. Если бы не поиски пси-совместимого партнера, то есть меня, с которым к этому моменту был уже установлен контакт, то скорее всего для Сайбока это путешествие закончилось бы смертью.

Он, как и группа других дронов Борга, был отправлен на шаттле с заданием найти новые цивилизации для ассимиляции. Шаттл попал в аномалию, которая вывела системы из строя. Все дроны, прибывавшие на борту, были отключены (отсоединены) от коллектива. Началось сумасшествие. 

Многие, особенно те, кто был ассимилирован с младенческого возраста, из-за невозможности снова влиться в коллектив, самоликвидировались. Возможно, такая участь, в конечном итоге, ждала бы каждого дрона, находящегося на борту дрейфующего шаттла, если бы Сайбоку не пришла в голову мысль создать собственный коллектив — это был единственный способ выжить. 

Функционирование имплантов Борга устроено таким образом, что они пагубно воздействуют на нервную систему и психику, приводят к сумасшествию, если дрон отделен от коллектива. Чтобы спасти тех немногих, что продержались дольше остальных, Сайбок создал новую связь и соединил оставшихся, зациклив эту связь на себе. Таким образом появился новый коллектив с новой «королевой». Но этот коллектив существенно отличался от основного коллектива Борга, а Сайбок получил третье имя и назначение — дисигнацию — Координатор.

Создавая новую связь, альтернативный канал, Сайбок преследовал еще одну цель — сохранить личность каждого, но при этом дать то, что даровало дронам спокойствие и уверенность — объединенное сознание. Не сразу, но это получилось. 

Позже канал и нейронный трансивер (устройство, выращенное нанозондами, при помощи которого дрон связывается с другим дроном) не раз модернизировался — Коллектив (они решили назваться так) не хотел возвращаться в лоно бывшей «семьи», а значит, нужно было найти способ не дать бывшей “семье” “услышать” их. Способ был найден.

Сам Сайбок осознавал себя, как индивидуума, еще будучи полноценным дроном Борга. Он понимал все, что происходит, он чувствовал, испытывал эмоции, но не мог высвободить это. Он словно сидел в клетке и мог только наблюдать, за тем, какие действия совершает его тело, подчиняясь приказам Королевы. Этот парадокс он исследовал в течении следующего года, пока починенный шаттл на слипстриме(2) добирался до альфа-квадранта. И, конечно, ответ был найден. Ему удалось сохранить свою индивидуальность, осознавать себя еще будучи полноценным дроном Борга, благодаря давно забытому древнему вулкансокому обряду призыва пары. Именно произведенный контакт с пси-совместимой особью, позволил Сайбоку понимать все происходящее. Именно благодаря этому, когда он, как и другие дроны на шаттле, оказался отсоединенным от коллектива и Королевы, был единственным не дезориентированным киборгом. 

Как следует разобравшись, изучив со всех сторон эту особенность, он предложил каждому члену нового Коллектива соединить себя с наиболее подходящей пси-особью. Решение было одобрено.

Вулканцам было проще — они провели тот же самый обряд, что и Сайбок. Помогли им в этом таллонцы, давно практикующие этот древний ритуал. Остальным (не вулканцам), пришлось довольствоваться искусственно созданными узами, но все считали это спасением своих личностей в случае, если Борг повторно их ассимилирует. Ментальная связь оказалась гораздо сильнее и устойчивее, чем та, что была установлена техногенным путем.

За тот год, пока образованный коллектив добирался до альфа-квадранта, многие импланты Борга были отторгнуты организмом, но не все. Без некоторых выжить невозможно — они контролируют работу жизненно важных органов. Все члены Коллектива вернули себе первоначальный облик. То, что они когда-то были дронами Борга можно понять, увидев нейронный трансивер на виске, не переносной и прикрепленный, как тот, что у меня на шее, а выращенный нанозондами, а так же ассимилирующие тентакли, встроенные в левую руку и тоже выращенные нанозондами.

Коллектив нашел приют у таллонцев. Бывших Боргов Таллон заинтересовал своей уединенностью и высокими технологиями (тягу к технологическому совершенствованию устранить не удалось), а таллонцев полукиборги — физической силой (она превозносится на Таллоне), психической и эмоциональной уравновешенностью (нет, ни один из бывших дронов Борга уже никогда не станет прежним) и, конечно, иными технологиями.

— Удивительно, — слово само слетает с губ. Неотрывно смотрю на Ди. — Я теперь все знаю про тебя, и про Боргов, и про Сайбока, и про вселенную, и про… — перечислял бы бесконечно, если бы Ди не прервала меня: 

— Добро пожаловать в Семью. Коллектив приветствует тебя, — улыбается. А я смотрю на нее и понимаю, что первый раз за время нашего знакомства вижу на ее губах не ухмылку, не усмешку, а именно улыбку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Борг - вымышленная высокотехнологичная раса киборгов во вселенной «Звёздного пути»[1]. Ни разу не появляясь в оригинальном сериале, они, однако, играют важную роль как антагонисты Федерации в телесериалах «Star Trek: The Next Generation», «Star Trek: Voyager» и фильме «Star Trek: The First Contact», а также во множестве компьютерных игр по мотивам данной Вселенной. 
> 
> У Борга нет полноценных индивидуумов: все отдельные организмы, представляющие собой гуманоидов-киборгов (тела которых частично биологические, частично техногенные и без самостоятельно функционирующего мозга) с усовершенствованными во многих отношениях возможностями, объединены в единый «коллективный разум» (или «Коллектив Борг»), принимающий решения в «Бриллианте» Королевы Борга (флагманском звёздном корабле Борга) и передающий их затем всем другим судам, станциям и планетам Борга.
> 
> Киборги Борга далеко не всегда похожи друг на друга и зависят от расы, к которой принадлежали до ассимиляции, но имеют целый ряд общих характеристик. Один из их глаз (чаще левый) заменён на специальный имплантат, позволяющий им видеть за пределами человеческого зрения, а также проецирует красный лазерный луч (в более поздних сериях). Одна рука, как правило, также заменена на механический многофункциональный манипулятор. Кожа организмов Борга первоначально изображалась как похожая на человеческую, но неестественно белая, сухая и полностью лишённая волосяного покрова. В более поздних сериях она выглядит более гладкой, с сильно выпирающими венами. Отдельный киборг Борга — дрон — физически гораздо сильнее и выносливее любого человека, не нуждается в пище и воде, может выдерживать огромные перепады температуры и давления.
> 
> Областью происхождения Борга, как указывается в истории вселенной, является огромный сектор в Дельта-квадранте в Млечном Пути. Стремлениями Борга являются создание новых технологий и киборгов (псевдоиндивидуальных Боргов) с единственной конечной целью: достижение совершенства через добавление биологических и технологических особенностей других рас к своей собственной. При этом под совершенством понимается лишь бесстрастное и механическое совершенство, которое достигается путём принудительной ассимиляции других культур. Отдельные дроны не обладают индивидуальным разумом, чувствами или эмоциями.
> 
> Любые встреченные Боргом существа или технологии при первой же возможности исследуются им и ассимилируются с целью достижения совершенства насильственным путём, сопровождаясь самой знаменитой фразой Борга — «Мы Борг. Сопротивление бесполезно. Приготовьтесь к ассимиляции. Ваша культура и технологии будут добавлены к нашим». Кроме того, Борг обладает способностью очень быстро адаптироваться к почти любым атакам. Оружием для борьбы с Боргом могут служить только специальные фазеры с изменяемой частотой, при этом киборги уже не будут восприимчивы ко второму или третьему выстрелам (в зависимости от длительности интервала между выстрелами), сделанным на той же частоте. В тех фильмах и сериалах, в которых появляется Борг, он обычно предстаёт как главная угроза для Объединённой Федерации планет. 
> 
> Всего Боргу известно по крайней мере 10026 видов, и благодаря адаптации множества технологий Борг является одной из наиболее технологически продвинутых рас во вселенной Star Trek, так как может ассимилировать почти все виды. (Взято отсюда:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B3_(%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%82%D1%8C))
> 
> 2) Слипстрим - двигательная технология, используемая Боргами. Превышает варп-скорость.


	10. Эпизод 2. Мгновение 9. Бессонница

Черное полотно, а на нем миллиарды, триллионы пролетающих мимо светящихся полосок — звезды. Необычайно красиво. Картина завораживает и одновременно успокаивает, заставляет мысли течь медленнее, но не фиксирует ни на чем конкретном.

Корабль движется на скорости варп-9. Знаю это. Теперь из-за того что в “дневное” время суток “подключен” к Коллективу, многое стало известным. Например, месторасположение “Энтерпрайз”, курс, которым он летит; черт, да я даже теперь знаю структуру устройства варп-двигателя, энерго-систем корабля и много всего прочего. Устранить поломку или создать варп-двигатель едва ли смогу, знание и понимание — разные вещи. Можно прочесть книгу, но написанное в ней дает только представление — знания, но не понимание, как ими можно воспользоваться. Для этого нужен учитель и много практики. Тем не менее, если бы не нейронный трансивер, и неуемное любопытство Коллектива, то всю жизнь бы разбирался, как и что в этой вселенной. 

ПолуБорги, как оказалось, невероятно любознательны. Они похлеще Гермионы пожирают новую информацию и постоянно требуют добавки, но не в этом суть, а в том, что вся новая “ассимилированная” ими информация тут же “загружается” прямо в мозг. Не нужно тратить часы, дни, недели, годы на получение знаний, все происходит за секунды. Раз, и знаешь. При чем это осознается, когда возникает необходимость. Например, раньше задавался вопросом: для чего красная и желтая полосы, что под потолком в каждом коридоре. Оказывается, они для красной (полная боевая готовность) и желтой (предбовевая готовность) тревоги. Когда желтая тревога — мигает желтая полоса, а красная перестает светиться и наоборот. Все просто. Но понимаю, что знаю об этом в тот момент, когда взгляд ненавязчиво цепляется за горящие полоски. И так абсолютно во всем. Это удивительно и невероятно. До сих пор изумляюсь, что подобное возможно, и, думаю, изумляться буду долго. Да, многое стало ясным, кроме одного: как вернуться обратно в родной мир? 

Как попал сюда, теперь тоже прояснилось — сработал обряд призыва, который не единожды проводил Сайбок. Неведомые, необъяснимые силы, что переплетают на тонком уровне двух существ, вытащили меня из родной вселенной. Почему меня сюда, а не Сайбока туда — неясно. Это просто есть, и воспринимается Коллективом как аксиома. 

На самом деле должен был попасть в эту вселенную еще в семилетнем возрасте, когда Сайбок первый раз провел обряд и инициировал контакт, но кусок души Ублюдка мешал этому. Когда же освободился от этой мерзкой ноши, то тут же открылся проход, и меня перекинуло в мир призывающего. Вот и весь сказ. Но как на самом деле это работает, никому неясно, и никто пока не задавался этим вопросом. Впрочем, подобное произошло впервые, до этого не было схожих инцидентов. Все призываемые находились в этой вселенной. Конечно, есть крошечная вероятность, что если сильно надавить на Сайбока (если на него вообще возможно давить), он когда-нибудь займется поисками ответа на этот вопрос. Но скорее всего мне самому придется добираться до сути. Коллектив не задается подобными вопросами, Коллектив всегда сосредоточен на насущных проблемах — тех, которые нужно решать сейчас. Они, как ходячие компьютеры: задача поставлена, задачу нужно выполнить. У них нет желания проникать в суть, если в этом нет логически обоснованной необходимости. А в моем случае, по их мнению, таковой нет. Как открылся пространственный проход, что это за проход и какова его природа? — Для них несущественно. Главное свершилось — Координатор получил “предохранитель”. Ну не совсем получил, вернее сказать практически получил — между нами на текущий момент установлена первоначальная связь, но то, что она скоро станет постоянной, стабильной, неизменной — это факт. Видимо моя судьба быть связанным узами. Сначала был Волдеморт, теперь Сайбок. Каким он окажется на самом деле? Как будут складываться наши взаимоотношения? Неясно. Если бы был выбор, то сначала узнал бы его, а потом принимал решение. Но у меня, как обычно, нет выбора. Вздыхаю и оглядываюсь, таким образом заставляя себя ненадолго вернуться к действительности. 

Сижу в комнате отдыха на скамейке перед огромным окном. Ди спит, Шестой регенерирует в переносном алькове, а мне не уснуть. Эта ночь последняя на «Энтерпрайз». Завтра вечером корабль прибудет на «Вавилон 5», и я встречусь с Сайбоком, и это заставляет нервничать.

Если с двенадцать ночи до шести утра некогда этим заниматься — Сайбок бодрствует, а с девяти утра до девяти вечера тем более некогда — единое сознание Коллектива активно, то ночью остаюсь наедине с собой, а потому не уснуть. 

“Отсоединение” от общего сознания — очередное введение Сайбока, которое было рассмотрено, проанализировано и получило одобрение. Любому индивидууму необходимо уединение, возможность побыть со своей парой один на один, углубиться в свои мысли или заняться личными делами. Поэтому трансивер был изменен. Нейронные трансиверы дронов Борга на подобное не способны, а вот трансиверы Коллектива — теперь да.

Коллектив вообще сильно изменил действующие технологии Борга. И чем дальше он существует как отдельная единица, тем больше изменяются их технологии. Отличным примером служит переносной альков. 

Киборги не могут без регенерации, так же, как человек без сна. Шесть часов из двадцати четырех они должны тратить на восстановление своих нейронных путей. Но если дроны Борга привязаны к месту — каждый к своему личному алькову, то Коллектив счел это неэффективным. Обязательное возвращение на корабль порой может быть неудобным, невозможным и опасным. Неудобным — например, Шестой не смог бы провести два дня на “Энтерпрайз”, если бы альков не сделали переносным. А если предположить, что корабль полуБоргов захвачен, то что было бы тогда? Коллектив был бы уничтожен — полуБорги не могут без своих альковов, так же, как и люди без сна. 

Улыбаюсь, вспоминая, как Шестой устанавливал альков. Во-первых, он потребовал освободить ему достаточно большое пространство. Таковое нашлось только в грузовом отсеке, и то в течении нескольких часов пришлось переставлять груз. Во-вторых, при помощи своих адаптационных тентаклей-трубок он внес изменения в энерго-систему корабля. Это было необходимостью, потому что альков съедает огромное количество энергии. (По прибытии на базу, Шестой пообещал все вернуть как было). А потом он собирал альков в грузовом отсеке. Происходило это так: он поставил чемодан-ящик к стене, активировал его нажатием на кнопку, и ящик приступил к трансформации в альков. Невероятное зрелище. Складывалось ощущение будто ящик ожил. Все были изумлены, в том числе и я — одно дело знать, и совершенно другое видеть.

Поскольку место для алькова нашлось только в грузовом отсеке, а связанные узами стараются по возможности не расставаться, особенно в те часы, когда отключены от “единого сознания”, Ди разместили там же, как и меня — Ди и Шестой отвечают за мою безопасность. По поводу моего перемещения вышла ярая дискуссия, но Ди и Шестой были непреклонны. С Коллективом бесполезно спорить — они не вступают в дискуссии, не отстаивают своего мнения, они делают так, как считают нужным. Так что сейчас Ди спокойно спит на раскладушке рядом с альковом, а я сижу здесь, потому что не уснуть.

Ошейник сняли. Непонятным образом трансивер стабилизировал мое аномальное энерго-поле. Конечно, доктор Маккой перед этим провел тщательное сканирование, а потом долго изумлялся вслух, выстраивал предположения, как такое возможно и даже просил дать один из свободных трансиверов для изучения, но получил отказ. Тот трансивер, что на мне, подстраивал под меня лично Сайбок. Первоначальная связь, установленная между нами позволила ему сделать это. 

Что касается моего психологического состояния… С шести утра до двенадцати ночи чувствую себя вполне хорошо, с девяти утра до девяти вечера — превосходно, а вот ночью… Ночью возвращаются все страхи с кучей разнообразных, безрадостных мыслей. 

Крайне боюсь процесса становления постоянных уз. Дело в том, что для этого необходим сексуальный контакт наряду с ментальным. Я, конечно, радуюсь, что Сайбок на 68,8 десятых процента вулканец. Для установления стабильных уз нам не потребуется присутствие постороннего, в отличии от тех пар, в которых ни один из партнеров не имеет предрасположенности к телепатии. Представляю каково было бы, если бы пришлось заниматься этим в присутствии постороннего. Уверен, я бы не смог. Вот Ди, она бы — да. Она сможет это сделать в присутствии толпы, да еще и получит удовольствие. Я не такой. Да я вообще девственник. А ведь придется заняться этим не с девушкой, а с мужчиной, да еще в принимающей позиции. Как тут не бояться. Да, когда Сайбок «в сети», когда кажется, что знаю его всю жизнь, чувствую его присутствие, поддержку, тогда страх уходит, но когда остаюсь один, как сейчас... Знания о его жизни, о нем не исчезают, но они становятся формальными, не несут эмоциональной окраски. И в эти минуты начинаю задаваться вопросами: а вдруг он мне не понравится, или я ему разонравлюсь? А вдруг я не смогу с ним? А вдруг он на самом деле совершенно другой, не такой, каким себе его сейчас представляю? И еще сам половой акт... Хотя боли не боюсь, слишком много ее было в жизни, боль от проникновения пугает до ужаса. Слышал, что первый раз больно всем кто в принимающей позиции.

Шестой, и правда, бугай. Высокий, огромный. Этакая машина для убийств. Уверен, Сайбок не меньшего роста и размеров. И, наверняка, такой же сильный. Ведь каждый член коллектива уделяет физической подготовке по два часа в сутки — это обязательно. А теперь добавьте к этому еще и силу, которую дают импланты Борга. Люди для полуБоргов как хрупкие статуэтки. Неосторожное движение, и всё — каюк. А учитывая специфичность вулканской репродуктивной физиологии...

Раз в семь лет у тех вулканцев, которые следуют учению Сурака, наступает Пон Фарр — “время ярости”. На это время они теряют всю свою логичность, рационализм и сдержанность. То, что подавляется, блокируется в течении семи лет, выплескивается наружу. 

У таллонцев такого нет. Они регулярно выплескивают свои чувства, желания, и природную агрессию. Для конструктивного выхода этой части своей сути у них выстроена целая система. В нее входит обязательный бег по утрам, комплекс физических упражнений, которые подбираются индивидуально и обязательное участие для мужчин в боях без правил, ко всему этому добавляется колоссальная умственная нагрузка, минимальное количество часов на сон и регулярный секс — все для того, чтобы выматываться. Поэтому у таллонцев нет Пон Фарра. Вернее, он есть, но проходит практически незаметно — нечему копиться.

Так вот, у Сайбока давно не было физического контакта. Ди по этому поводу солгала, решила подразнить. Она это любит. Единственный секс в жизни Сайбока был обучающим. Подобное практикуют все вулканцы мужского пола. Был он незадолго до того, как Сайбок отправился в исследовательскую миссию. То есть прошло более десяти лет. Из-за изменений, произведенных Боргом над его телом, наступление Пон Фарра было приостановлено, а потом глушилось имплантами. Сейчас же «предохранитель» снят, и все накопившееся должно вырваться наружу. Как тут не бояться, зная эту особенность вулканской физиологии? 

Когда остаюсь наедине с собой, тоска по родному миру, друзьям, знакомым разгорается с новой силой. Когда я в Коллективе, тогда она практически исчезает, замолкает, ждет своего часа, чтобы яростно напомнить о себе. И в эти моменты в груди что-то сдавливает. Не остается ничего другого, кроме как смотреть на звезды, задаваясь вопросом: как близкие мне люди там? Верят ли, что я жив, или уже похоронили? Будет ли возможность когда-нибудь хотя бы глазком увидеть их? Понимаю, что едва ли. Даже, если найдется способ вернуться в родную вселенную, едва ли Сайбок отпустит, да и я не смогу оставить его. Он нуждается во мне — без пары он обречен. Ни один вулканец не может существовать без ментальной связи с другим, а на искусственную связь Сайбок не согласится. Если бы не нашел меня — наиболее пси-совместимую для себя особь, то, да, в конце концов, он установил бы узы искусственным путем, а так... Знаю, что ни с кем кроме меня себя он связывать не будет. А обречь его на смерть, я не могу. До того, как я появился в этой вселенной, его поддерживали мысли обо мне — своей природной паре. Эти мысли и инициированный контакт, помогли ему сохранить себя как личность, когда он был полноценным дроном Борга. Могу ли теперь идти на попятную? Нет, не могу, потому что в этом случае возненавижу себя, не смогу жить с мыслью, что из-за собственного эгоизма искалечил жизнь другому. Многие могут жить для себя, но не я.

И есть еще одно, что крайне сильно тревожит: медленно, но верно Борги приближаются к альфа-квандранту. Да, они появятся не сейчас и даже не через год, но то, что появятся — это факт. Сколько цивилизаций по пути они успеют ассимилировать? Насколько сильнее станут? Что можно им противопоставить? Как дать отпор? Никак. И это до ужаса пугает. Волдеморт по сравнению с Боргами, ребенок, устроивший войнушку в песочнице.

Единственное, на счет чего не переживаю — каково будет жить у таллонцев. Точно не хуже, чем у Дурслей.

— Привет! Не спится? — рядом на скамью плюхается Павел Чехов — самый молодой член экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Ему столько же сколько и мне — семнадцать. Он был распределен на этот звездолет три года назад. То есть уже в пятнадцать лет он стал навигатором. Светловолосый, ясноглазый улыбчивый вундеркинд — такими словами его можно охарактеризовать.

Вздрагиваю. Настолько ушел в свои мысли, что даже не услышал его приближения.

— Привет. Не спится, — подтверждаю. 

— Мне тоже.

— А тебе почему? — наверное перед тем как задавать вопрос, нужно было пояснить почему не спится мне, но вопрос уже озвучен.

— Леонард пытается разобраться в твоем энерго-поле, а я не могу без него заснуть.

— Ночью? — озадачиваюсь: разве нельзя проводить исследования днем? — Постой, вы разве вместе? Разве личные взаимоотношения между членами экипажа возможны? — читал, что это не так.

С Павлом разговаривать очень легко. В разговоре с ним не нужно беспокоиться об удобстве вопроса. Для него все темы удобны. Его вундеркиндский мозг не знает, что такое неудобно. Из-за этого во время обучения в Академии Звездного флота, а затем, на “Энтерпрайз” у него были проблемы во взаимодействии с экипажем. Сейчас к нему все привыкли. Об этом рассказал Скотти, который, вроде как главный сплетник на корабле. Монтгомери Скотт — таково его полное имя, знает все и обо всех и очень любит поговорить. Он, как и Павел, видимо, из-за того, что является гением, не понимает, или не желает понимать, о чем допустимо рассказывать, а о чем нет. Впрочем, хранить тайны Скотти умеет, но для этого его нужно попросить не рассказывать. 

— Он пока не разберется не успокоится. Таков уж Леонард. И да, не одобряются. Но кого это останавливает? Так на всех кораблях Звездного флота. Никто толком не соблюдает этот пункт устава. Вон даже коммандер с капитаном нарушили.

— Коммандер Спок и капитан Кирк?

— Ага, между ними узы. Весь экипаж знает.

Вот теперь моему удивлению нет предела. 

— И никто не донес?

— Не знаю, — Павел пожимает плечами. — Даже если и донес, уверен, руководство закрыло на это глаза. Капитана и коммандера очень ценят. А учитывая, что отец коммандера посол Вулкана… На Вулкане к узам относятся очень серьезно. Руководство Земли из-за нарушения одного пункта устава, который и так никем толком не соблюдается, не станет портить отношения с вулканцами.

Вот теперь все встает на свои места.

— А тебе почему не спится? — спрашивает он.

— Да мысли всякие, вот и не спится, — не рассказывать же ему про страх перед Пон Фарром. Информация об этом нюансе вулканской физиологии в закрытом доступе — вулканцы стесняются этой своей стороны; или про Боргов, про которых в этом квадранте никто даже не слышал.

— Знакомо, — Чехов понимающе кивает. А потом мы некоторое время молчим смотря в окно-иллюминатор.

— Слушай, все хотел спросить, — прерывает повисшую тишину Павел, — а это правда, что ты связан узами с братом коммандера?

Снова удивляюсь. Вроде никому не рассказывал.

— Правда, — не вижу смысла отрицать. — Откуда ты узнал?

— Коммандер с капитаном это обсуждали. Кто-то услышал, а здесь слухи распространяются быстро. Тебе нужно сказать об этом Леонарду, возможно, это поможет ему закончить свои исследования, и он, наконец, будет спать по ночам.

— Ладно, — осторожно соглашаюсь. Наверное, нет смысла делать тайну из того, о чем, похоже, и так все знают. 

— Тогда я завтра скажу ему, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Снова молчим. Внезапно меня осеняет. Если у Павла и доктора отношения, наверняка, Чехов в курсе, как это заниматься сексом с мужчиной.

— Можно я задам личный вопрос?

— Задавай.

— Вы же с доктором Маккоем занимаетесь... этим? — и почему так тяжело говорить на тему секса? Вон у Ди это выходит легко и непринужденно.

— Занимаемся, — на щеках Чехова появляется едва заметный румянец.

— А как это, ну, по ощущениям?

Теперь Павел улыбается.

— Приятно. Мне нравится.

— А первый раз как было?

— Говорят, что первый раз больно, но этого не было. Доктор Маккой хорошо подготовил меня, он же врач. Думаешь, тебя ждет тоже самое? Ну конечно ждет, раз ты связан узами с братом коммандера. Боишься?

Сглатываю образовавшийся в горле ком и киваю.

— Зря. Вулканец никогда не причинит боль своей паре, об этом все знают. А на счет секса... Слушай, давай я подберу тебе литературу и про вулканские узы и про секс. У Леонарда точно есть то, чего не найти в открытой базе.

Соглашаюсь. Возможно дополнительные знания успокоят? Должны успокоить.

Чехов поднимается.

— Тогда пойдем, — и направляется к выходу. Тоже поднимаюсь и спешу за ним.

 

Доктор Маккой обнаруживается в своем кабинете за рабочим столом. Только вот он не работает, а спит в окружении паддов, микроскопов и голограммы моего энерго-поля, висящей в воздухе по центру всего этого хаоса.

— А я ему говорил, что можно продолжить и завтра, — ворчит Чехов, затем на цыпочках подходит к шкафу, извлекает от туда два падда и вручает мне. — Здесь все про секс между мужчинами и про подготовку к нему, а здесь — про вулканскую физиологию и узы.

— Спасибо, Паша.

— Не за что, — улыбается. — А теперь иди, а я пойду разбужу Леонарда и уложу в кровать, — Чехов отворачивается и снова начинает бурчать себе под нос: — И он еще говорит, что я ребенок. Ага, как же, ребенок. А сам? — тормошит доктора, в попытке разбудить. А я покидаю мед.отсек и направляюсь в грузовой сектор. 

Добравшись и устроившись на своей раскладушке принимаюсь за чтиво. Если после прочитанного, секс с мужчиной практически не пугает, то про Пон Фарр лучше бы вообще не читал. Становится еще страшнее.

Пик Пон Фарра называется «plac tow» и переводится, как «лихорадка крови». Длится в течении нескольких дней. В это время вулканец полностью находится во власти инстинктов — совершенно не контролирует себя, становится этаким зверем, которым управляет одно желание — совокупиться с наиболее подходящей пси-особью. 

Откладываю падд и прикрываю глаза. Мда, мне, можно сказать, хана. Многочисленные травмы, разрыв кишечника — это тот минимум, который точно обеспечен. Сайбок, находясь в состоянии plac tow не сможет контролировать себя, его не будет заботить плохо мне или хорошо. Им будет править одно желание — подчинить, сделать своим, иным словом, трахать. Интересно, капитан проходил через это? И если проходил, то как ему удалось это пережить? Вот с кем нужно разговаривать. Но как это сделать? Не могу же я подойти к нему и спросить: “Капитан Кирк, у коммандера Спока был Пон Фарр? Если да, то как вам удалось выжить?” Такие вопросы можно задать Ди, Скотти и Чехову, но не капитану. Черт, лучше бы и не читал. 

Закутываюсь в одеяло, подтягиваю колени к груди и, обхватив их руками, сижу, пытаясь найти способ пережить это с наименьшими последствиями. На самом деле, мои поиски — бред. Нет никакого способа. Все, что смогу сделать, это до начала попробовать растянуть себя и обколоться обезболивающим, но это мало поможет. Потому что трахать меня, судя из прочитанного, будут сутками. Наверное, если бы когда-нибудь пробовал с мальчиками, то было бы не так страшно, но я чертов девственник. Да у меня и с девочками-то не было, а тут несколькосуточный марафон с мужчиной, у которого член гораздо больше и толще человеческого. Сайбок меня порвет, в этом уверен на все сто процентов. Возможно еще и кости переломает — вулканцы сильны, а полуБорги еще сильнее. Что может натворить неконтролирующий себя полувулканец-полуБорг на пике звериной похоти? Убить. Становится смешно. Вот ирония: столько раз выживал, чтобы в конечном итоге умереть от секса. Зажимаю рот рукой, чтобы своим истеричным смехом не разбудить Ди, но не срабатывает. Она просыпается. 

— Ты чего не спишь?

Вздрагиваю и поворачиваю голову. Ди сонно моргает.

— Не спится, — почему-то не могу рассказать ей о своих страхах, стесняюсь, хотя с ней об этом можно и, думаю, нужно поговорить, у нее же в этом деле море практики.

Она садится и трет руками лицо.

— И что ты напридумывал себе на этот раз?

(Прошлой ночью так же бродил, но удалось никого не разбудить). Пытаться уйти от прямого ответа при разговоре с Ди невозможно. Она все равно докопается до правды. Поэтому снова вздыхаю и отвечаю прямо, но до абсурда кратко:

— Пон Фарр.

— Пон Фарр? — сначала не понимает, а потом, когда до нее доходит о чем речь, ухмыляется. — О наш птенчик испугался продолжительного и жесткого секса, — иронизирует, а я начинаю скрипеть зубами. Порой Ди невыносима. — Я уже предвкушаю картину, как Координатор будет бегать за тобой, а ты от него. Нужно будет обязательно заснять это на видео, а потом устроить киносеанс.

— Не смешно.

— Смешно, — не соглашается, но на этот раз ее тон серьезен. — Что ты знаешь о Пон Фарре? Наверное тебе представляется картина этакого бугая напрочь лишенного мозгов, готового только к одному — совокупляться. Так?

— Что-то типа того, — тушуюсь.

— А про то, что вулканцы — телепаты, и про то, что они очень нежно относятся к своим парам, ты забыл?

Ответа нет.

Вздыхает.

— Послушай, то, что ты там прочитал, написано людьми, не вулканцами. То, как на самом деле проходит Пон Фарр знают только сами вулканцы и те, кто прошел с ними через это. И поверь, ни те не другие не будут об этом распространяться, потому что это слишком личное. То, что ты узнал, лишь сторонние факты. Они характеризуют Пон Фарр только с физиологической точки зрения, а значит, однобоко. На самом деле все не так, как описывается в медицинской литературе, если, конечно, соблюсти несколько условий. Во-первых, тебе нужно будет хорошо подготовиться, в чем могу тебе помочь — у меня, как ты знаешь, много опыта. Во-вторых, нужно быть покладистым, не возражать, не сопротивляться, тогда не будет никакого принуждения и насилия, и Координатор сможет лучше контролировать свои инстинкты собственника. А в-третьих, ты забыл, что наши вулканцы, другие, они частично Борги, что усиливает их контроль над разумом и эмоциями. Так что забудь все, о чем прочел, прекращай себя накручивать и ложись спать. В обратном случае, сегодня же сообщу Координатору о твоем наплевательском отношении к самому себе, и поверь, в этом случае Пон Фарр покажется тебе раем. Координатор, пусть и четкий логик, но жесткий мужик, в ином случае ему не стали бы подчиняться. А теперь всё, спи, — еще раз грозно зыркнув, она отворачивается, зарывается в одеяло с головой и закрывает глаза.

Еще некоторое время сижу, размышляя: к чему были сказаны две последние фразы? Сайбок будет наказывать за малейший проступок? Или ее слова — манипуляция, чтобы я лег спать? Вздыхаю. Лучше бы она этих слов не говорила, потому что, если страхи по поводу Пон Фарра немного улеглись, то теперь становится тревожно по другому поводу — что Сайбок, и правда, будет жестко контролировать каждый шаг. А контроль всегда воспринимался в штыки, как и правила. А учитывая, что Коллектив состоит из киборгов, они, наверняка, живут по четким правилам. Впрочем, они настолько согласовано взаимодействуют друг с другом, что до этого момента и мысли не возникало задуматься по этому поводу, а сейчас... Сейчас уже не уверен... В чем не уверен? Сам не понимаю в чем конкретно. Наверное, во всем. Знаю, что меня снова ждут перемены, но какими они будут? И если раньше верил, что перемены, в большинстве своем, к лучшему, теперь в этом сильно сомневаюсь. А еще хочется, чтобы шесть утра как можно скорее наступило. Ведь тогда Сайбок закончит регенерировать, и я снова почувствую его присутствие — страхи покажутся глупыми и отползут на задний план.

Манипуляция Ди (если, конечно это была манипуляция) срабатывает. Несмотря на нервозное состояние и поток тревожных мыслей, выключаю падды, прячу их под подушку и ложусь. Долго ворочаюсь с боку на бок, но, в конечном итоге, засыпаю.


	11. Эпизод 3. Временная петля. Мгновение 1. День 0. Вечер

**Место действия: UCC “Энтерпрайз”, “Вавилон 5”, сфера-звездолет Коллектива**

База Федерации «Вавилон 5» (1) — огромнейшая станция голубого цвета. Она настолько большая, что внутри может поместиться несколько Лондонов с пригородами. А вокруг — корабли, звездолеты, крейсера разнообразнейших конструкций и размеров. Плоские, гладкие и блестящие, внешним видом напоминающие кусок мыла; прямоугольной формы с выпирающими «антеннами», а есть и такие, которые вообще невозможно сравнить с какой-либо геометрической фигурой. Но из всего этого разнообразия внимание приковывает сферообразный корабль — звездолет Коллектива. Он небольшой (большой, как считает Коллектив, на текущий момент неэффективен), «висит» в некотором отдалении от скопища остальных кораблей и, несмотря на явное разнообразие конструкций, выделяется особенно сильно. Звездолеты-сферы никто кроме Боргов не делает. Но про Боргов в альфа-квадранте пока еще никому неизвестно, кроме таллонцев.

Сфера черного цвета, практически сливается с космической чернотой и видна только благодаря «зеленым прожилкам» оплетающим ее. (2) 

ПолуБорги при строительстве своего зведолета за основу взяли одну из моделей корабля Боргов. Они считают, благодаря форме и строению, именно эту модель наиболее эффективной. Почему? Суда Борга, и правда, очень эффективны, а сферы, в отличии от кубов (3), обладают большей маневренностью и скоростью передвижения. Технологическая составляющая всех судов Борга, как форма и планировка, иная. В отличии от кораблей других видов, и кубы, и сферы можно постоянно надстраивать, увеличивать массу и возможности. Для этого нет необходимости строить новый корабль, как делают все остальные. Кроме того, даже при самых сильных повреждениях, к примеру, если от зведолета останется крошечный кусок, любое из судов Борга будет в рабочем состоянии — сможет, как минимум лететь (если, конечно, корабль не обесточить), а конкретно эта сфера еще и обороняться — Коллектив полуБоргов, опять же, внес значительные изменения в конструкцию, планировку и технологическое оснащение корабля. И хотя, благодаря знаниям, которое дало «единое сознание» имею представление, как выглядит корабль изнутри, все равно очень хочется взглянуть на него собственными глазами, ведь одно дело знать, и совершенно другое видеть. В данном случае знание увеличивает интерес. Но такая возможность будет скоро предоставлена — меня переместят с «Энтерпрайза» сразу в сферу.

Сайбок не доверяет людям. И правильно. Какая бы меня ожидала участь, если бы я не был пси-совместим с ним, не был бы его t'hy'la? Провел бы два дня запертым на гауптвахте, а потом был бы передан с рук на руки руководству Федерации, а там — здравствуй лаборатория, где замучили бы до смерти, пытаясь понять, что же такое магия. Изучали бы энерго-поле, ставили бы разнообразные эксперименты, пока не убили. Уверен, что так и было бы, и Сайбок в этом со мной солидарен. Поэтому как только «Энтерпрайз» приблизится к базе, буду сразу же перемещен в сферу — Сайбок перестраховывается, боится, что с его t'hy'la может произойти что-нибудь плохое, боится, что люди поступят по-своему и успеют упрятать куда-нибудь. Да, он вытащит откуда угодно, в этом не сомневаюсь, но тогда переговоры о заключении союза будут сорваны. А союз, учитывая медленно, но верно приближающуюся угрозу, очень необходим.

(Кстати, с момента, как к шее был прикреплен нейронный трансивер, стало понятным что же такое “t'hy'la”. Четкий перевод с вулканского — «друг, брат, любовник», но на самом деле, значение гораздо шире, и это «шире» не передать словами. Но если попытаться, то вот, что выйдет: t'hy'la — это пара, партнер во всем многообразном значении. Это половина души, без нее невозможно стать цельным, невозможно жить. Да, не умрешь, но без t'hy'la, если встретил его, уже будет не жизнь, а бессмысленное существование. T'hy'la — как сиамский близнец, с которым у тебя одно сердце на двоих. Вот, что значит t'hy'la).

Звездолет замедляется. Звучит приятный голос, оповещающий всех находящихся на борту, что через четыре минуты «Энтерпрайз» будет пристыкован к звездной базе «Вавилон 5». Всех желающих посетить базу, просят направиться к транспортатору. Но я продолжаю стоять около окна. Мне туда не нужно, меня должны забрать прямо отсюда. Да и разглядывание звездолетов и базы успокаивает. Сейчас настолько взвинчен, что даже «единое сознание» и мягкий, умиротворяющий свет, льющийся от Сайбока, его безграничная любовь, желание во что бы-то ни стало защитить, уберечь, не успокаивают. Руки дрожат, поэтому сцепил их в замок. Закусываю губу и стараюсь размеренно дышать. Но сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. Когда еще так сильно нервничал? Не могу вспомнить. Еще чуть-чуть, и я увижу того, с кем проведу всю свою жизнь. Готов ли к этому? Нет, не готов. Планировать далеко вперед — бесполезно. Живи одним днем — вот мой девиз, потому что до сегодняшнего дня строить планы на будущее было, как бы выразился Коллектив, неэффективно. Как показывает практика, будущее слишком изменчиво.

— Готов? — над ухом звучит знакомый голос Ди.

От неожиданности вздрагиваю и резко поворачиваюсь. Машинально делаю шаг назад, но запутываюсь в собственных ногах и, если бы не Ди, то уже приземлился бы на пятую точку. Нервы ни к черту.

— Да-а, дружок, — протягивает, — с нервами и координацией у тебя явные проблемы. Ну ничего, регулярные тренировки исправят второе, а Координатор первое, — отстраняется и оборачивается к Шестому. Тот каменным изваянием загораживает вход. — Давай, перемещай. 

«Нет! Подождите! Дайте еще минуту!» — хочется закричать, но мир уже размывается, раскалывается на миллионы мелких частиц и тут же собирается. Мы переместились.

 

Как выглядят корабли Боргов изнутри? Благодаря слиянию с Коллективом, мне это известно. Внутри каждый корабль Борга — это сложнейший лабиринт из полутемных коридоров, оплетенных кобелями-трубками. Постоянно что-то где-то искрит и мигает — дроны постоянно совершенствуют свои корабли — что-то ремонтируют, заменяют, внедряют. Вместо стен — высокие консоли, но без кнопок, клавиатуры и прочего, к чему привыкли все гуманоидные существа. Боргам кнопки не нужны, они подключаются к системам напрямую, благодаря тентаклям-трубкам. Так же им не нужно есть, не нужны развлечения, они — киборги, поэтому и корабли соответствующие. Честно говоря, и звездолет полуБоргов представлялся чем-то похожим, не смотря на то, что знаю, что это не так. Но, как говорил неоднократно, одно дело знать и совершенно другое видеть.

Меня перемещают в транспортаторную — средних размеров круглую комнату с несколькими выходами. Она настолько хорошо освещена, что вынужден некоторое время моргать (в комнате отдыха был приглушенный свет, иначе было бы не увидеть того, что за окном).

Транспортатарная — нововведение, заимствованное у Вулканцев. Она — первый уровень защиты от вражеского вторжения из вне. К примеру, если на корабль проникнет чужак, то транспортаторная автоматически заблокируется, а Коллектив будет оповещен о вторжении. На самом деле переместиться можно сразу же в любой из отсеков корабля, но это позволяется только в экстренном случае. ПолуБорги, в отличии от Боргов, жуткие параноики.

На корабль Борга можно проникнуть совершенно беспрепятственно, телепортировавшись в любую часть корабля. Если Борг сочтет тебя не пригодным для ассимиляции, то угрозы вообще нет. Хоть живи там, никто и пальцем не тронет. Дроны будут проходить мимо, словно тебя и вовсе не существует. Главное, не нападать.

ПолуБорги иные. Они охраняют свое мини-сообщество и корабль — их вотчину, как драконицы яйцо. Жутко опасаются шпионажа и только в крайнем случае могут допустить чужака на корабль.

Второй уровень защиты — сканирование на наличие жучков и прочих шпионских примочек. Наблюдаю, как множество сканирующих лучей скользят по телу. Это происходит пару секунд, не больше, но все равно начинаю волноваться еще и по этому поводу. Вдруг ко мне был прикреплен жучок, собирающий информацию. Капитан вполне мог получить такое указание, а учитывая технологическую развитость... Я мог даже и не заметить, как прикрепили устройство. Хуже того, они могли подкинуть его в еду. И что будет, если сканер это выявит? Что тогда? Но жучков, к счастью, не обнаруживается, поэтому вздыхаю с облегчением, криво улыбаюсь и качаю головой своим мыслям.

Еще с четвертого курса паранойя стала моей постоянной спутницей и причина кроется в Барте Крауче-младшем, который целый год выдавал себя за аврора Аластора Грюма. А я ведь ему доверял, и, как оказалось, это было большой ошибкой. Если бы не доверился, то, возможно, в тот год Волдеморт и не возродился бы, и крестный остался бы жив… А так… Впрочем, размышлять о том, “что было бы, если бы” бессмысленно. Прошлое не изменить.Тем не менее одноногий аврор был прав, постоянно повторяя: «Бдительность, постоянная бдительность». И даже он, параноик из параноиков недоглядел, позволил себя скрутить, и держать в течении года в седьмом отделении собственного зачарованного сундука. Так, может полуБорги не так уж и не правы, оградив свой корабль ТАКОЙ защитой? Как говорится: “на Бога надейся, а сам не плошай”.

Сканирование закончено. Третий уровень защиты — ментальная проверка на наличие всевозможных скрытых ментальных программ, изменений личности и прочего давно пройдена — я же «подключен» к Коллективу. Поэтому знаю, сейчас дверь откроется и, наконец, мы с Сайбоком встретимся. Нервное напряжение достигает апогея. Я настолько взбудоражен, что даже не помогают те успокаивающие волны, которые Сайбок мне шлет. Очень жалею, что рядом нет Ди и Шестого. (Они, как только транспортировали меня сюда, отправились обратно — переделывать энерго-систему «Энтерпрайз» в исходное состояние). Подколки-шутки Ди и ее иронично-издевательская усмешка сейчас, уверен, хотя бы частично сняли напряжение.

Скольжу по дверям взглядом, пытаясь угадать какая именно откроется. Не угадываю — слышу легкий шум за спиной. Нервы совсем ни к черту — вздрагиваю и резко оборачиваюсь. Тут же замираю.

Подтверждаются худшие опасения. Сайбок огромен. Нет, не так. Он ОГРОМЕН. Это не человек, а четырехстворчатый высоченный шкаф. Рядом с ним ощущаю себя хрупкой, маленькой соломинкой, которую можно одним движением обратить в ничто и никакая магия не поможет. Неприятное чувство. Беззащитность, уязвимость. А ведь мне совсем скоро придется... Взгляд так и просится скользнуть ниже, на пах, но не делаю этого, боюсь, что опасения подтвердятся. Учитывая размеры фигуры Сайбока, возникает закономерный вопрос: насколько огромен его член? А он, предположительно, весьма огромен. А если присовокупить к этому подступающий Пон Фарр… Хотя симптомы пока не проявляются. Но ведь Сайбок — киборг, может он их каким-то образом образцово блокирует, а вот когда снимет блок, а ему рано или поздно придется это сделать... Тогда мне кирдык. И если до этого момента считал себя частично (очень частично) готовым к наступлению этого момента, то сейчас понимаю, что это не так. Боюсь Сайбока сильнее, чем боялся Волдеморта. Кто такой Волдеморт со всеми его знаниями о Темных Искусствах по сравнению с Сайбоком? Хрупкий ребенок. 

Оглядываюсь, ища пути к отступлению и делаю несколько машинальных шагов назад. И палочки нет, чтобы защититься. Вот ведь непруха. Чувствую себя загнанным в ловушку зверем, при чем, зверь сам, добровольно пришел в нее. И ничего не успокаивает — ни подбадривания Коллектива, которые перестают быть легким, едва заметным шумом, шубуршащим далеко на заднем плане, а становятся единым унисоным потоком, беспрерывно звучащим в голове, ни позитивные посылы Сайбока. Тот не понимает, почему я его боюсь. Моя реакция озадачивает его и расстраивает.

— T'hy'la ты боишься. Почему? — его голос низкими раскатами разносится по трнаспортаторной.

И тут взгляд все же опускается на его пах. Лучше бы я этого не делал — не смотрел. Бугор ОГРОМЕН. И почему обязательно носить эти обтягивающие кожаные штаны. Почему было не одеть нечто более свободное? Может, тогда было бы не так страшно. А так все подозрения оправдываются. И, как на зло, в горле встает огромный ком, а щеки начинают полыхать. 

Мне необязательно отвечать, ответ, и так написан на лице, он в мыслях. И воображение, будь оно неладно, так не вовремя активируется, подкидывая разнообразные картины совокупляющихся нас. 

Представляется тяжесть его тела на мне, как он срывает одежду, разводит ноги и... А дальше боль, при чем ее воображение рисует настолько четко, что кажется, будто это уже происходит. 

Голос Коллектива окончательно вырывается на первый план, становится громовым хором, твердящим одни и те же фразы: никто не причинит вреда, никто не сделает больно, здесь безопасно. А я не верю. Потому что все данные говорят об обратном.

Вулканец, явно словивший все, что я себе напредставлял, окончательно замирает. Чувствую его боль и горечь, как свои, но это не приводит в чувство, не помогает начать мыслить адекватно.

— Ты дезинформирован. Боли не будет. Это тело, — указывает на себя, — чьи габариты и сила внушают тебе страх, направлено на твою защиту.

Логикой понимаю, что Сайбок прав, но чувства, инстинкты вопят о другом, они превалируют, затмевают разум и логику, заставляют тело повиноваться. Делаю еще несколько шагов назад и утыкаюсь спиной в стену. Чертовски жалею, что там, в Запретном лесу далеко от себя отбросил палочку.

Наверное мы бы очень долго так стояли, если бы не появилась Ди.

— О-о, — ехидно протягивает, — малыш Гарри — победитель страшного темного мага, испугался секса с дядей, — подходит к Сайбоку, кладет руку ему на грудь и медленно скользит ею вниз, пока рука не останавливается прямо на паху. А потом она сжимает ее. И в этот момент мы с вулканцем начинаем чувствовать одинаково, слово синхронизировались или очутились в одном теле — в нас просыпается ярость. 

Сайбоку не нравится, что его трогает подобным образом не пара, хочет отшвырнуть Ди от себя. Я хочу отшвырнуть Ди от Сайбока, потому что она посмела коснуться моего партнера. И только Шестому все равно. Он, видимо, единственный в курсе игры Ди, или привык к ее играм, и считает их несущественными. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает ковыряться в энерго-системе “Энтерпрайз”, словно в транспортаторной ничего не происходит.

— Неужели так страшно, а, Гарри? Смотри, я дотрагиваюсь до него и, как видишь, еще жива.

А меня несет.

— Отойди от него, — слова с рычанием срываются с уст. И как только осознаю, что сказал, почему сказал и с какой интонацией, напряжение исчезает. Нет, не исчезает, а трансформируется. Внезапно вся разыгравшаяся сцена предстает перед глазами совершенно в ином ракурсе, и воспринимается иначе, словно становишься сторонним зрителем. 

Вот мальчишка, до жути напуганный предстоящего секса с мужчиной. И это кажется бредом. Ну и что, что этот мальчишка — девственник, ну и что, что секс предполагаемо не будет нежным, ведь учитывая, что пережил мальчишка, секс — сущий пустяк, ерунда. 

Никогда не забуду, как корчился от боли под пыточными Лорда; никогда не забуду пинки его приспешников, тяжесть их ударов, плевки и улюлюканья. И ведь это продолжалось в течении двух бесконечных недель. Любой другой сошел бы с ума или умер прямо бы там, а я ничего, выжил, выбрался. Конечно, в последнем помог профессор Снейп, он потом и выхаживал, но я же выжил. И хотя, после пережитого плохо спится, шрамы напоминают о себе и вздрагиваю от каждого шороха, но с ума не сошел и смог жить дальше. А если к этому присовокупить, как шел на верную смерть... После всего этого кажется огромной глупостью бояться жесткого продолжительного секса с мужчиной, который и зла-то не желает, наоборот, как однажды выразилась Ди: “трясется, как над писанной торбой”. По сути так и есть. Я это знаю, Коллектив это знает. Но нервные переживания, тем более, когда они достигают такого накала, как правило, бесследно не исчезают. У меня обычно все выходит в смех. Плакать разучился давно, наверное, еще с детства, когда понял, что тетку с дядей это неимоверно злит. Поэтому начинаю сначала хихикать, а потом хохотать. Сайбока и Ди такая реакция крайне озадачивает, а первого так вообще пугает. Он решает, что я сошел с ума, что встреча с ним явилась последней каплей, перевела меня за грань. (Он, как и весь Коллектив в курсе моего прошлого).

Он осторожно подходит ко мне. Это надо же такой амбал, киборг, а боится сделать лишнее движение — это неимоверно веселит. Ди просто лишилась дара речи, тоже не ожидала подобной реакции. А я хохочу и хохочу, хохочу даже тогда, когда оказываюсь в объятиях Сайбока, когда меня прижимают к, кажется, стальному торсу и огромная рука гладит по спине. Вцепляюсь в ворот рубашки полувулканца, утыкаюсь лицом в его грудь и хохочу, не в состоянии остановиться — сильно перенервничал, или правда окончательно съехал с катушек. А меня все гладят и гладят, вроде еще и что-то успокаивающее шепчут на ухо. И, видимо, его прием срабатывает, или накопившаяся энергия выходит. В конечном итоге, смех затихает перерастая в икоту, просыпается стыд за столь неадекватное поведение. Сначала испугался, практически естественного процесса да еще и с человеком, который желает добра, потом эта истерика... Это явно не поведение взрослого человека, взрослые, каковым себя считаю, так себя не ведут.

— Прости, — отстраняюсь, утирая выступившие от неадекватно-истерического смеха слезы. Чувствую усталость и опустошенность.

— T’hy’la, не стоит переживать по этому поводу. Твое поведение логично — разбалансировка нервной системы достигла 64,3 десятых процента. Седьмой осмотрит тебя и выработает программу, которая в оптимальные сроки стабилизирует твою нервную систему. А сейчас ты будешь спать, — с этими словами он надавливает на точку на шее, и не успеваю как-либо отреагировать, как мир тает, погружая в спокойную черноту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Станция "Вавилон 5" - http://www.theplace.ru/archive/babylon_5/img/Babylon_5_9.jpg  
> 2) Корабль-сфера Боргов - http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/8/2/3/1823227/64017246.jpg  
> 3) Корабль-куб Боргов - http://features.cgsociety.org/newgallerycrits/g28/219528/219528_1221179216_large.jpg


	12. Эпизод 3. Мгновение 2. День 0. Утро. В медицинском отсеке

Проснувшись, или придя в сознание (сложно подобрать точное определение — Сайбок “усыпил” нервным захватом(1)) обнаруживаю себя лежащим в медицинской капсуле. Как только открываю глаза и начинаю шевелиться, крышка капсулы приходит в движение — открывается — среагировали сенсоры. Пока это происходит, задаюсь рядом вопросов: почему я здесь? Зачем Сайбок применил нервный захват? Уверен, это был именно этот прием — помню давление на точку, что располагается между ключицей и шеей. Так все же, зачем он это сделал? Должна же быть причина. Через Коллектив не получить ответы — отсоединили, поэтому мысленно тянусь к полувулканцу, чтобы выведать правду, но натыкаюсь на глухую стену — мощный блок. Неприятно. И снова новые-старые вопросы: зачем, для чего? 

Раздается легкий шорох. Привстаю на локтях и оглядываюсь, пытаясь определить источник шума. Седьмой (он — менбарец(2) и до ассимиляции был целителем) просматривает медицинские показатели около высокой (высотой примерно в стену) консоли. 

Разница между борговской консолью и этой, в клавиатуре. Последней, по идее, быть не должно, полуБоргам она не нужна, тем не менее клавиатура и прочее есть. Видимо, все это внедрено специально для пар полуБоргов, у них ведь нет тентаклей-трубок.

Моргаю — все еще прихожу в себя от забытья и продолжаю осматриваться. Теоретически знаю, как выглядит медицинский отсек, но, повторюсь, знать и видеть — разные вещи. 

Светлая, полукруглая комната с несколькими капсулами. В изножье каждой — консоль. За стеной, прямо напротив меня — “предбанник”, где есть вход в душевую и операционную. Вход в последнюю сейчас закрыт. За спиной — дверь в медицинский отсек. Освещение мягкое, теплое, приглушенное и льется в основном сверху. Пол едва-едва подсвечен. В отличии от транспортаторной, которая освещается со всех сторон сразу, здесь стены являются самыми обычными стенами, а не сплошной яркой лампочкой.

Сажусь и обнаруживаю, что практически весь в бинтах, пропитанных каким-то составом. Он не пахнет и не холодит, наоборот, слегка греет. Хмурюсь, окончательно понимая, что ничего не понимаю. Я почему-то в медицинском отсеке, Сайбок спрятался за мощным блоком, а еще эти бинты.

— Да что вообще происходит? — слова сами слетают с языка — опять озвучиваю мысли вслух. Голос звучит хрипло, как после продолжительного сна, впрочем, наверняка, спал долго.

Седьмой тут же оказывается рядом и начинает водить сканером, тем самым весьма напоминая доктора Маккоя.

— Энергетическое поле стабильно, повреждения нейтрализованы, восстановление функций организма — 100 процентов. Восстановление кожного покрова — 85 и 4 десятых процента. Нейтрализация шрамов — стандартные методы не эффективны, рекомендовано применение лазера.

— Вы хотите свести шрамы?

— Удовлетворительно.

— Не нужно этого делать, — хотел озвучить как просьбу, но получается грубо, как приказ.

Когда желал избавиться от шрамов, не получилось, а сейчас... Сейчас они уже часть меня, часть прошлого, часть моей истории. Они напоминают не только о плохом, но и хорошем. Например, о профессоре Снейпе. 

Когда профессор выхаживал меня после волдемортовских пыток, нам удалось поладить (конечно, настолько, насколько вообще можно поладить с профессором Снейпом). Отлично помню, как он вливал в меня зелье за зельем, обмазывал с ног до головы резко-пахнущей мазью и говорил. В тот период он много говорил, сейчас не вспомнить, о чем именно. Его голос звучал на удивление тихо, а не пропитанные ядом и злой иронией монологи оказывали своеобразный терапевтический эффект. Конечно, в конечном итоге, поправился. Единственное внешнее напоминание, которое не удалось устранить — это шрамы. Их уменьшили, заставили принять облик белой, едва заметной паутины, оплетающей все тело, но свести полностью — нет. Тогда мечтал избавиться от них, сейчас уже не хочу этого. Они — не только прямое напоминание того, как пытали и избивали, но и того краткого периода, когда мы со Снейпом вроде бы начали понимать друг друга. Кажется, если удалить их полностью, то и воспоминания о том периоде со временем померкнут, сотрутся, а я хочу помнить. 

Снейпу обязан жизнью и здоровьем. Тогда он не только поставил на ноги, но еще и оказал психологическую помощь. Правда она была странной — жесткой, более похожей на обвинения в слабости и трусости, но сработало. Впрочем, ожидать мягкого подхода от Снейпа... Он не тот человек. 

Если говорить о том периоде, более всего вспоминается одна фраза, брошенная профессором в один из дней. Она была произнесена как бы невзначай, но навсегда отпечаталась в памяти, что-то перевернула во мне, изменила, заставила на многое посмотреть иначе. «Шрамы, мистер Поттер, — это индикатор. Однажды они помогут вам отличить существенное зло от несущественного, подскажут верный путь и не позволят свернуть с него. Они напомнят, что порой все является совсем не тем, чем кажется на первый взгляд», — очень дружелюбная фраза для профессора Снейпа и невероятно правдивая. Ее правдивость к тому моменту была уже подтверждена — профессор Снейп пытал меня наравне с Сумасшедшим Ублюдком и его приспешниками, а потом сам же и выхаживал — “порой все является совсем не тем, чем кажется на первый взгляд”. 

В дальнейшем эта фраза неоднократно помогала сохранить ясность рассудка, не поддаться обиде и гневу, заставляла ясно мыслить даже в те минуты, когда, казалось, это невозможно делать.

— Это нелогично, — замечает Седьмой.

— Нелогично, — соглашаюсь. — Но я хочу их оставить, — с этими словами собираюсь подняться, встать и направиться в душевую. Нужно снять бинты и смыть то, чем намазали. Седьмой не позволяет, встает на пути и вынуждает лечь обратно. Договориться с ним явно не получится, что неудивительно. ПолуБорги, как и Борг, не вступают в переговоры, они делают, как считают правильным, а правильным они сейчас считают удаление шрамов. — Когда планируется процедура?

— По федеральному стандартному времени, процедуру решено провести завтра, в десять часов утра.

Что же, время есть, успею переговорить с Сайбоком по этому поводу. Расслабляюсь, но тут же напрягаюсь. А вдруг он до завтра не вернется? (Уверен, этот вопрос можно решить только через него). И что тогда? Прощай шрамы? 

— Где Координатор?

— На переговорах. Они продлятся еще час, 6 минут и 30 секунд. Через час, 7 минут и 2 секунды, Координатор переместится в транспортаторную.

Вернется. Успокаиваюсь и расслабляюсь. До завтрашнего дня аргументы найдутся. Ложусь обратно и некоторое время смотрю в потолок. Да уж, это будет очень длинный час — без понятия, чем себя занять. Тихо вздыхаю и начинаю проворачивать в голове варианты. Поспать? Выспался. Встать — не позволят. И что же делать? Попросить интересного чтива? 

К счастью, проблема борьбы с бездельем решается сама собой — створка той двери, что позади меня, открывается, и входит Лила с охапкой одежды в руках.

Лила — пара Седьмого. Невысокого роста, кротка как мышка, но ее улыбка согревает подобно летнему солнцу. В Коллективе она считается самой странной и это не случайно. Она — гибрид. Ее умершая при родах мать, была аэнорианкой, а отец — человеком. Нет, она не слепа, как все аэнориане, и совсем не агрессивна, как андорианки, но по человеческим меркам, впрочем, как и по меркам андорианцев, она странная, а потому ни в одном из социумов не нашла своего места. И для людей, и для андорианцев она — нелепый чужак.

Встреча Лилы и Седьмого еще страннее. Однажды она просто появилась в космическом пространстве таллонцев и сообщила, что ей нужен Седьмой. Как ей удалось достать шаттл и добраться самостоятельно до территории Таллона? По ее словам, ей был известен путь. 

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — Лила складывает ворох одежды на пустую койку-капсулу и подходит ко мне.

А я смотрю на нее и понимаю, что у меня четкое дежавю. Кажется, что передо мной стоит не Лила, а Луна Лавгуд. Они удивительно похожи. Те же большие светлые глаза, белокурые волосы, светлая кожа и загадочная, потусторонняя улыбка. Только у Лилы антенки на голове и нет редисок в ушах. На мгновение от этой схожести впадаю в ступор. 

— Я — не она. Мы аурные близнецы, — ее голос приятной музыкой разлетается по комнате. 

Что такое аурные близнецы? Едва ли получу ответ. Луна никогда ничего не поясняла, поэтому, думается, что и Лила не пояснит. Продолжаю разглядывать ее, пытаясь найти отличия. И они, слава Мерлину, есть. В первую очередь это одежда. На ней длинное, мешковатое платье, сшитое из многочисленных лоскутков ткани. Если долго на него смотреть, начнет пестрить в глазах. Луна одевалась иначе, а может быть и нет. Всегда видел ее только в черной школьной мантии. Какую одежду носила под ней — неизвестно. 

— Э-мм, привет, — все, что удается выдать. Все еще пытаюсь прийти в себя от этой Луны-неЛуны.

— Ты привыкнешь. Впрочем, скоро тебе будет не того.

— Не до того? Что ты имеешь в виду? Должно что-то случиться? — напрягаюсь.

— Я принесла тебе одежду, — как и Луна игнорирует вопрос.

Хобби Лилы — моделирование и пошив одежды. Она обшивает весь Коллектив, и выходит у нее это весьма хорошо — недовольных нет.

— Спасибо, — растягиваю губы в улыбке. Все еще чувствую себя рядом с ней странно.

— Ты любишь удобную, практичную одежду. Я это учла. Тебе должно понравиться, — раскладывает несколько комплектов одежды на соседней кровати-капсуле. Поднимаюсь и смотрю, понимая, что она оказалась права. Мне нравятся все. 

Она сшила четыре комплекта. Каждый состоит из водолазки или футболки, штанов-шаровар, безрукавки и курточки. Везде, кроме, конечно, водолазок, несусветное количество больших и маленьких карманов, что радует — люблю карманы. Их можно использовать для переноски и хранения небольших предметов, не обременяя себя сумкой — очень удобно. А пройденная война научила, что порой карманы — стойкая необходимость. Еще бы их зачаровать, но не получится — палочки нет. Жаль.

Каждый комплект выполнен в определенной цветовой гамме — светло-бежевый, темно-бежевый, комуфляжный и черный — опять же, любимые цвета. Интересно, когда она успела столько сшить? Про угадывание размера и модели, молчу. Луна тоже обладала такой чертой — знала вкусы, угадывала настроение, а порой, при общении с ней, казалось, что она видит будущее. Вероятно и Лила наделена подобным даром. Но спрашивать прямо, как так выходит, как и Луну, бесполезно. Нужно просто принять эту особенность. 

— Спасибо, — я, и правда, очень признателен. Одежда хороша.

— Скоро будут готовы другие. Цветовая гамма тебе не очень понравится, но какое-то время тебе придется носить именно их.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? Ты видишь будущее? — все-таки не удерживаюсь. И, как предполагалось, ответа не получаю, вместо него она сообщает:

— Скоро вернется Сайбок. Я уведу Триэля.

(Триэль — так звали Седьмого до ассимиляции. Его история чем-то похожа на историю Сайбока. 

Триэль принял участие в исследовательской экспедиции. Их корабль был захвачен Боргами. Только в дельта-квадрант они попали случайно — исследовательское судно Менбара затянуло во временно образовавшийся вихревой поток-аномалию и было выброшено прямо в центр скопления судов Борга. Конечно же, корабль был тут же просканирован, и все находящиеся на борту, ассимилированы).

Лила переводит взгляд на Седьмого и некоторое время смотрит на него. После, они молча покидают медицинский отсек. Наблюдаю за этим удивительным пониманием и задаюсь вопросом: у нас с Сайбоком будет так же? По этому поводу имеются сомнения. Только факт того, что он принудительно усыпил меня неимоверно злит, сколько еще будет подобных мелочей? Я не Лила и не Луна, с нервами непорядок, впрочем, никогда уравновешенностью не обладал, поэтому не думаю, что наше взаимодействие будет спокойным и легким.

Не зная, чем себя занять до прихода Сайбока, решаю, что все же нужно избавиться от бинтов и принять душ. Мазь, или чем там меня обмазали, не приносит дискомфорта, но хочется как можно скорее избавиться от этой субстанции на теле.

Направляюсь в «предбанник», а оттуда в душ. Там обнаруживается зеркало, табурет, крючки, куда можно повесить одежду и шкаф. В последнем, знаю, полотенца. В целом в душевой минимум всего, но при этом есть все самое необходимое.

Снимаю бинты. Правда, не получается сразу это сделать — долго не могу найти конец. Но после небольших поисков он обнаруживается — оказывается заправленным за другой бинт на спине. Разбинтовываюсь, а потом долго стою под самым обычным водяным душем, тщательно смывая ту смесь, которой обмазали, и наслаждаюсь струями текущей по телу воды. Кайф. Точно так же млел от этой, вроде бы самой обычной на первый взгляд процедуры, когда, после года мытарств по Британии в поисках крестражей, мылся на “Энтерпрайз”. Настолько ухожу в приятные ощущения струящейся по телу воды, что не замечаю, как Сайбок снимает ментальный блок. Понимаю это тогда, когда открываю дверцы душевой кабины. Он стоит прямо передо мной с развернутым полотенцем в руках. От неожиданности вздрагиваю и из-за этого же впиваюсь в него взглядом. И только тогда приходит осознание, что блока нет. Ощущаю его эмоции как свои. Они не переплетаются с моими, не путаются, они просто есть, и они его. Если приводить аналогию, то наши эмоции похожи на две текущие рядом друг с другом реки. Они не пересекаются, они расположены параллельно, но при этом гармонично сосуществуют. Почему не смог сразу отследить момент, когда Сайбок снял блок? Видимо, потому что теперь чувствую его иначе. Он словно перестал быть чем-то чуждым, а стал своим, родным, частью меня, как рука или нога. Руки, ноги и прочие части тела просто есть, не задаешься вопросом, как они работают, не думаешь о технологии поднятия руки или наклона головы, все двигается само собой. Тут тоже самое. Его эмоции просто есть, и ощущаю их настолько гармонично, что их наличие не вызывает ни удивления, ни отторжения. Они вообще не концентрируют на себе внимания. Связь вроде должна восприниматься странной и новой, потому что еще вчера ощущалась совершенно иначе, но почему-то она не кажется ни странной ни новой, а воспринимается как само собой разумеющееся.

Сайбок подходит и начинает промокать кожу мягким полотенцем. Безропотно позволяю это делать. И в этом мы поем в унисон — процесс вытирания нам обоим доставляет удовольствие.

Всегда вытирался сам, никогда и никто не вытирал меня, а оказывается, это крайне приятно… и возбуждающе. И, как ни странно, никакого стеснения. Оно вроде бы должно быть, но я его не чувствую. И это объяснимо: как можно стеснятся человека, о котором знаешь абсолютно всё, словно вы вышли из одной колыбели? Что касается возбуждения, которое постепенно начинает обволакивать, медленно вливаться под кожу и бежать по жилам, делая кровь горячее... Сайбок чувствует тоже самое. Он уже возбужден, а я, словно настроившись на его волну, постепенно, миллиметр за миллиметром погружаюсь в пьянящие воды. Возбуждение незаметно подкрадывает, мягкими ласкающими волнами окутывает, и, в конце концов, поглощает полностью. И вот мы уже самозабвенно целуемся, а полотенце валяется где-то на полу. Его губы сначала такие мягкие, податливые, становятся жесткими и даже грубыми. Чувствую его язык у себя во рту, ощущаю его тяжелый мускусный, пьянящий запах. Кожа трется о его плащ, бляха ремня на штанах, соприкасается с эроргированным членом, и это доставляет еще большее, странное удовольствие. Я давно у него на руках — оплел ногами талию, а руками шею. Как так получилось? В какой момент? Не удалось отследить, поэтому не вспомнить, он просто подхватил меня. Его пальцы мнут ягодицы и это возбуждает еще сильнее, заставляет прижиматься к нему, тереться, цепляться и постанывать. А потом меня укладывают на горизонтальную поверхность. Опять же, не отследил, в какой момент выходим из душевой, пересекаем «предбанник» и оказываемся в палате, впрочем, не до того. Тону в новых, сводящих с ума, крышесносных ощущениях. Не понимаю, где его чувства, а где мои, да и это не важно — мы единое целое. Наслаждаюсь прикосновениями — его руки, кажется, везде. Они скользят по телу, гладят, ласкают, изучают, то нежно и ласково, практически невесомо, то грубо впиваясь в кожу, пощипывают и мнут. А мне нравится все. Член мягкими толчками пульсирует, в яйцах тяжесть, а мне хочется... Не могу понять чего хочется. Наверное большего. Хочется, чтобы Сайбок пробрался под кожу и остался там навсегда; хочется, чтобы это крышесносное нечто не заканчивалось никогда; хочется, чтобы он был везде, на мне, во мне. И окончательно теряю себя, когда он незаметно спускается вниз, раздвигает ноги и берет в рот член, одновременно второй рукой, оглаживая колечко мышц ТАМ. Знаю, что собирается сделать, но и тут наши желания совпадают — я этого тоже хочу. И нет никакого страха, метаний по поводу того, что Сайбок — мужчина, и сейчас вроде как должен произойти первый в моей жизни сознательный секс, не задумываюсь об этом, есть только ощущения. Они поглощают, отправляя в полное забытье. Забываю обо всем — как зовут, где нахожусь, как попал сюда, откуда. Плыву, теряюсь, порой захлебываюсь в невозможном пьянящем наслаждении. А потом приходит долгожданная наполненность — Сайбок проникает пальцем в анус и массирует простату. Никогда не подозревал, что от этого можно испытывать ТАКОЕ. Прошибает сотней, нет тысячью мелких электрических разрядов, и они не уходят, не прекращают пульсировать, наоборот, их становится все больше, а амплитуда их колебания — сильнее. Тело становится невесомым, меня будто нечто подхватывает и возносит высоко за облака, к слепящему солнцу, и тогда мир разлетается на кучу ослепительных осколков.

— Ух ты, — единственное, что удается выдать.

Сайбок ничего не говорит, он стоит рядом, рассматривает раскинувшегося меня на момент повреждений. Переживает. А я продолжаю лежать не в силах пошевелиться — сил нет, в теле приятная тяжесть. Теперь понимаю, почему люди так любят секс, и уже не удивляюсь, почему бисексуалов и гомосексуалов становится все больше. Что за секс без массажа простаты? Уверен, он будет здОровским, но не более того. Наверняка, не будет той фееричности, которую только что довелось пережить. Наравне с этим пониманием возникает вопрос: каково будет, если заняться полноценный сексом. Так же, или еще лучше? То, что проделал Сайбок только что, если верить теории, лишь прелюдия. Что же будет при полноценном контакте? Член заинтересованно подрагивает. Пытаюсь переключить внимание, чтобы снизить снова подкатывающее возбуждение — через час Сайбоку возвращаться обратно на “Вавилон 5”. Концентрируюсь на узах и узнаю, что то, что произошло сейчас, планировалось на вечер, но вид обнаженного, мокрого меня заставил его изменить планы — он не удержался. Еще узнаю, что, в отличии от меня, он все еще возбужден, и это возбуждение причиняет ему боль. Не хочу, чтобы ему было больно. 

— Почему ты не... — ни мысленно, ни вслух не получается закончить фразу. Все же это первый сексуальный опыт. Раньше не думал и тем более с кем-либо не обсуждал подобные вещи. Хотя вот с Ди подобный разговор вышел бы легким и познавательным. С ней легко говорить об этом. 

— Для этого необходим полноценный контакт — физиологическая особенность, — как хорошо, когда для понимания не нужны слова.

Что за физиологическая особенность — теоретическое знание есть, но чтобы понять, полностью разобраться в теории нужно быть медиком — сплошные термины и ни одного понятного слова. Суть примерно такая: импланты Борга влияют на эакуляцию, не позволяя кончить путем мастурбации — недостача какого-то вещества. Оно содержится в слизистой влагалища у женщин и в слизистой ануса мужчин. Через то ли головку члена, то ли через кожу (тут непонятно), вещество поступает в кровь, и запускается реакция, позволяющая полуБоргам кончить. Конечно, в анусе этого вещества гораздо меньше, поэтому, чтобы получить удовлетворение от секса с представителем своего пола, Сайбоку и подобным ему требуется гораздо больше времени. Примерно как-то так. 

— Так в чем же дело? Я не против.

— Нельзя. 

Хмурюсь. Почему нельзя? Но ответ тут же сам собой возникает в голове в виде знания. 

Сайбок, вчера вечером, войдя в состояние «plak tow», совокуплялся со мной в течении всей ночи — ему нужно было как можно скорее закрепить связь и утихомирить Лихорадку, пока она не сожгла его. Это был жесткий звериный трах, сравнимый с насилием, совершенно не похожий на то, что было сейчас. Сайбок не мог себя контролировать — в состоянии “plak tow” это невозможно. В этот период, как и было написано в книге, вулканцами правят голые инстинкты. Результат: многочисленные синяки, кровоподтеки, сильное повреждение ануса… Поэтому и проснулся в восстановительной капсуле. Оказывается, находился в ней в течении пяти часов. Именно из-за приближающегося “plak tow”, Сайбок и применил нервный захват — это был, по его мнению, единственный способ защитить меня от боли. Учитывая повреждения и их характер, думаю, он сделал правильно. Что же касается секса, да, анус восстановлен, но сфинктер все еще растянут, тут капсула бесполезна. И если не позволить ему возвратиться в исходное положение, то, в итоге, можно заработать ряд таких проблем, как выпадение прямой кишки и недержание кала. 

— О-о, — протягиваю — единственная реакция, которую удалось выдать на те знания, которые за долю секунды были переданы Сайбоком через узы. Честно? Я шокирован. — Спасибо, — выдавливаю, немного придя в себя. Честно говоря, не знал, что частый анальный секс может привести к подобным последствиям, и, конечно, крайне приятно, что Сайбок так заботится о моем здоровье и психическом состоянии — теперь становится понятно зачем был применен “нервный захват”. Машинально мысленно становлюсь на место Сайбока (подобное со мной часто происходит — мой бич по жизни) — каково ему было совокупляться с бессознательным телом? Мне, понятное дело, все равно, я же был без сознания, а ему? Не думаю, что приятно. Хотя, учитывая, что в тот момент он прибывал в состоянии “plack tow”... Не успеваю развить мысль, как приходит ответ — да, дискомфортно, но лучше так, чем знать, что вынужден причинять боль своему t’hy’la.

— Интересно, а как коммандер Спок и капитан Кирк переживают Пон Фарр? И вообще как часто они занимаются сексом? — тихое бормотание под нос. Не сразу понимаю, что очередной раз думаю вслух, а когда понимаю, становится неуютно. Кажется краснею — щеки начинают полыхать. Отвожу взгляд. Но Сайбок реагирует спокойно, вернее, вообще никак не реагирует — ему неизвестно как его брат с капитаном проходят через Пон фарр, и искать ответ на этот вопрос он не намерен, потому что, по его мнению, это непродуктивная трата времени и сил. Его не интересуют взаимоотношения Спока со своей парой, в данном вопросе его заботит только благополучие своего t'hy'la. А мне становится легче — смущение проходит. Оказывается, с Сайбоком легко.

Протягивает руку — хочет отвести в душ, вымыть, заново, вытереть, одеть, а потом — в столовую — время обеда. Его забота, желание доставить мне наибольший комфорт все еще непривычны, но невероятно приятны. Подчиняюсь. Беру его за руку и встаю. Затем огибаю его и направляюсь снова в душевую. Сайбок идет следом. Удивительно, но его поступь совершенно бесшумна. Это обескураживает — как такой громила может до такой степени бесшумно передвигаться?

— Ди поможет приобрести этот навык.

— Ну наконец-то, — выдыхаю.

— Наконец-то что? — не понимает.

— Наконец-то ты снова говоришь вслух. Говорить — привычнее.

— Если звуковая коммуникация для тебя комфортней, мы можем перейти на нее, — отвечает, но считает, что подобное общение для связанных узами абсолютно непродуктивно.

— Может и непродуктивно, зато привычно, — снова озвучиваю только что пришедшую в голову мысль.

— На текущий временной момент звуковая коммуникация позволительна. Но вскоре нам придется вернуться к мыслепередаче. Через пятнадцать минут и сорок две секунды ситуация изменится.

— Мы окажемся в столовой, — договариваю за Сайбока его же мысль. Нет, к узам привыкать и привыкать. Считываю его мысли, эмоции желания до того, как он успевает их озвучить. Таким образом выходит, что в словах действительно нет смысла, но и без разговоров вслух неуютно.

— Ты адаптируешься.

Конечно адаптируюсь, куда деваться? Эту мысль Сайбок оставляет без комментариев. Согласие его устраивает.

***

 

Лучше бы пошел мыться один, потому что то, чем заканчивается этот процесс... А ведь начиналось все вполне невинно.

 

Мы снова, миновав «предбанник», заходим в душевую. Дальше, залажу в кабину. Сайбок снимает свой плащ и остается в рубашке и штанах. Бугор на паху так и продолжает топорщиться, что вызывает обильное слюноотделение и... непотребные мысли. Хочется снова почувствовать его руки на себе, утонуть в том самом самом водовороте, хочется не простой дрочки со стимуляцией простаты, а полноценного проникновения. Уверен, что полноценный секс гораздо круче. И по логике, боли быть не должно, ведь там все подготовлено, а благодаря восстановительной капсуле повреждения устранены. От еще одного раза, считаю, не должно быть тех неприятных последствий, которых так страшится Сайбок. Но разве полуБорга переубедить? Может, и есть возможность это сделать, но вот беда, каким образом — не знаю. Прикрываю глаза, стараясь не думать о возбуждении Сайбока, и поворачиваюсь к нему спиной. Концентрируюсь на бегущей по телу воде. Теплые струи должны успокоить, погасить возбуждение, которое снова волнами прокатывается по телу и концентрируется внизу. И душ бы помог, если бы не фантазия, не мысли... 

Картина эроргированного члена Сайбока никак не желает выходить из головы. И мысли… Их порой так сложно контролировать… Хочется увидеть его член воочию. Знаю, что он длиннее, толще человеческого и другого цвета — у Вулканцев зеленая кровь, соответственно орган темно-зеленого цвета. И, как обычно в последнее время (знать одно, видеть — другое), хочется увидеть, рассмотреть, потрогать, попробовать на вкус, но еще больше хочется узнать, прочувствовать, познать, что такое полноценный секс. 

Чтобы как-то успокоиться, выгнать провокационные картинки из головы (не думаю, что Сайбок подарит необходимую разрядку, а мастурбировать в его присутствии стесняюсь), стараюсь вызвать неприятные воспоминания. Представляю голую Амбридж, потом Сумасшедшего Ублюдка, но картины, не успев приобрести четкость, быстро тают. Вместо них снова и снова возникает Сайбок. Воображение раздевает его, медленно, пуговицу за пуговицей, оголяя бледную, гладкую кожу, пальцы скользят, очерчивая рельеф мышц, а за ними следуют губы… Черт. Зажмуриваюсь пуще прежнего, пытаясь остановить поток картинок, выровнить дыхание и не схватиться за возбужденный член, но поздно. Возбуждение уже передалось…

Меня разворачивают. Это происходит настолько неожиданно и резко… Похоже на удар под дых. Но этот момент быстро стирается, тает, словно его никогда и не было. Мы снова самозабвенно целуемся. Нет, не целуемся, скорее пожираем друг друга. Губами, языками, руками, ногами всем нашим существом стараемся слиться, стать единым целым. Но того слияния, которого так хочется, не происходит — мешает одежда, поэтому к черту ее. Не разрывая поцелуй, немного отстраняюсь, добираюсь до V-образного ворота черной рубахи Сайбока, и осуществляю одну из картин, что подкинуло воображение — снимаю рубашку с Сайбока. Одним махом срываю пуговицы с петель, и оголяю грудь и торс. Пуговицы разлетаются по душевой, а я дорвался — с остервенением начинаю изучать кожу Сайбока, но не руками, а сразу губами и языком. Вылизываю, покусываю, издавая невнятные звуки, чем-то напоминающие мурлыканье кошки и тихое рычание довольного зверя. Никогда не думал, что способен на подобное. У Сайбока же явно отказывают последние тормоза. Внезапно, так резко, что чуть не подскальзываюсь, меня разворачивают, наклоняют, заставляя опереться руками о стенку душевой кабинки и на короткое мгновение оставляют так — Сайбок возится с ремнем и ширинкой. Хочется повернуться и рассмотреть его член, но за попытку получаю смачный, хлесткий, весьма болезненный шлепок по ягодице, и это служит спусковым крючком, этаким взрывом, что перекидывает из возбужденно-одурманенного состояния к страшным воспоминаниям, которых, как выяснится позже, я вообще не должен помнить.

***

_Бугристые потемневшего от времени каменные стены, такой же пол, удушающий запах нечистот — в углу дыра — отхожее место. Поначалу от этого тошнило, а теперь, кажется обоняние настолько притупилось, что запахов не ощущаю совсем. Впрочем, не до того. На теле нет живого места. Локти, колени, руки ободраны до мяса. Спина — одно сплошное кровавое месиво — Ублюдок проверял болевой порог. Не знаю, к какому выводу пришел, но хлестали до тех пор, пока не потерял сознание. Все остальные участки тела — одной сплошной синяк. Впрочем, Лорд с приспешниками довели до такого состояния, что уже плевать. Осталось одно желание — уйти в спасительную тьму, прочь из реальности, потому что терпеть то, что вытворяют со мной, нет сил. Всему есть предел, и кажется, я его достиг. Знаю, что миссия не еще не выполнена, Волдеморт не уничтожен. Но сейчас, находясь здесь, одолевают искренние сомнения, что это вообще возможно, впрочем, сомневаюсь не только в этом. Чем дольше здесь, в этой зловонной, сырой, холодной камере, тем меньше верится, что удастся выбраться отсюда живым. Сколько времени здесь провел? Не знаю. Ощущение времени давно ложно, с момента, как Ублюдок начал свой “разговор” со мной. С того момента время стало резиновым. Оно тянется и тянется, минуты превращаются в часы, а часы в вечность, состоящую из страха и непрекращающейся боли. Единственные блаженные минуты, когда сознание уплывает, когда от всевозможных физических и магических пыток перестаю осознавать что-либо, когда тело искорежено настолько, что перестаешь понимать, чувствовать, воспринимать. Но всегда, как только достигаю этого пика, или лишаюсь сознания, когда нервные окончания уже ни на что не реагируют, серия пыток прекращается, оттаскивают сюда и начинают лечить до тех пор, пока не восстановлюсь настолько, чтобы снова начать чувствовать. И тогда все повторяется. Восстановление обычно занимает от шести до двеннадцати часов. Волдеморту не нужно, чтобы я полностью восстановился, ему нужно, чтобы я снова начал соображать и ощущать. К счастью, с каждым разом передышки становятс длиннее. Это говорит о том, что регенирация замедляется — все ближе подхожу к краю невозврата, приближаюсь к вратам смерти. И честно, хочу скорее достичь этой грани, уйти туда, запредел. И плевать на то, что задача не выполнена — Волдеморт жив, бессмысленно продолжать борьбу в таком состоянии, а гарантия того, что выберусь отсюда… Ее нет, как и надежды. Видимо сплоховал Дамблдор, решив, что я Избранный. Ведь будь я им, едва ли оказался бы здесь, я бы просто не попался. Но что-то продолжает удерживать в этом мире, не дает достаточно приблизиться к той двери, чтобы дернуть за ручку и войти внутрь. Раз за разом прихожу в себя, раз за разом, худо-бедно восстанавливаюсь и все начинается сначала. Вероятно, Ублюдок проводит какой-то очередной эксперимент, в обратном случае, я был бы уже мертв._

_Два раза в сутки кормят. Еда скудная. Ее слишком мало, и она настолько отвратна, что ее невозможно есть, но я, ни смотря ни на что, ем, видимо, базовые инстинкты сильнее боли, сильнее желания раз и навсегда покончить с этим существованием. Сегодня еще не кормили, только подлечили чуть-чуть, чтобы не сдох. Кто их знает, может и не накормят. Лежу на грязном полупрогнившем, влажном матраце, сжавшись в плотный комок — так легче сохранять тепло и пытаюсь заснуть. Чем меньше пребываю в реальности, тем легче. Сон — теперь непередаваемое блаженство. Он уносит в другой мир, далеко от этих стен, вони и боли. Но засыпать с каждым разом все сложнее. Впечатление будто одно из зелий, которые вливают, чтобы не сдох, бодроперцовое, либо его аналог, либо Ублюдок проводит эксперимент, как бодроперцовое зелье скажется на таком искалеченном организме, как мой. Знаю, его нельзя принимать в подобном состоянии. В подобном состоянии, насколько мне известно, нужно как раз таки спать. Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что засыпается с трудом, я стараюсь — лежу с закрытыми глазами и размерено дышу. Мир грез, сновидений, единственное, что Волдеморту не под силу забрать._

_Практически проваливаюсь в сон, но мерный стук шагов, эхом разносящийся по коридору заставляет открыть глаза и напрячься. Сердцебиение учащается, дыхание становится частым и прерывистым._

_“Гости” всегда приходят только в двух случаях: либо принести еду с водой, либо “сопроводить” на очередную пыточную сессию. Невозможно предсказать, по поводу первого или второго решили навестить сейчас, поэтому этот звук всегда напрягает. Поворачиваюсь на бок и смотрю на дверь. Шаги затихают прямо под ней. Дальше тихое бормотание — снимают запирающие заклинания. Дверь с мерзким скрежетом-скрипом отворяется. В возникшем проеме появляется мужская фигура. Прежде чем идентифицировать личность вошедшего, бросаю взгляд на руки — несет ли тарелку с кувшином. Но руки “гостя” пусты. Значит, вместо еды и отдыха очередная сессия пыток. На мгновение зажмуриваюсь, стараясь подготовиться к той боли, что ждет. Странно, но с каждым разом это становится сделать все проще, постепенно просто становится все равно. Дальше, с тихим стоном, который не удается сдержать сажусь — больно, когда насильственным рывком ставят на ноги, а поскольку количество боли хочется минимизировать, лучше это сделать самому._

_Мужчина подходит к матрацу и останавливается. Рассматривает. Я рассматриваю его. Фенрир. Наверное это должно удивить, обескуражить — Грейбек никогда не приходил за мной, никогда не приносил еду, да и пытал без энтузиазма. Но удивляться, задумываться просто не в состоянии. Поэтому смотрю на него, собираясь с силами, чтобы сделать рывок и встать на ноги._

_— Так, так, шевелится. Очень хорошо. Будет интересно, — протягивает._

_Конечно, думается, что его довольство и фраза относятся непосредственно к предстоящим пыткам. Шевелится — значит достаточно оклемался, чтобы биться в агонии, кричать, скребсти содранными ногтями пол. Будет интересно — значит, моя боль доставляет ему наслаждение. А как еще можно понять его фразу?_

_— Знаешь, что с тобой будет, когда Темный Лорд наиграется с тобой? Он отдаст тебя мне. Он пообещал, а обещания Повелитель всегда сдерживает, — медленно расстегивает пуговицу за пуговицей, плотоядно улыбаясь. И от этой улыбки становится жутко. Фенрир явно задумал что-то нехорошее. Впрочем, хорошего здесь не от кого ждать. Продолжает: — А сейчас я собираюсь снять пробу. Конечно, Темный Лорд запретил экпериментировать с тобой таким образом, но ты такой привлекательный мальчик. Правда раскраска и запах, — морщится, — все несколько портит, но… — шепчет: — Никто ведь и не узнает. А ты не скажешь. Не скажешь ведь? — очередь доходит до ремня, затем пуговицы, ширинка, и вот он вытаскивает вставший, налитый кровью член. И в этот самый момент до меня доходит, что за “пробу” он собирается снимать. Становится еще более жутко и страшно… То, что почувствовал в тот момент невозможно описать словами. Внутри сначала будто обрушивается что-то, а потом зависает. Ощущение будто оказался в темной-темной комнате, откуда нет выхода. Сердце частит, становится трудно дышать, в горле образуется тошнотворный ком. Машинально пытаюсь отползти назад, но назад некуда — позади стена. Упираюсь в нее спиной, нет, не упираюсь, а стараюсь слиться с нею, стать ее частью, ведь стену не будут… Ком в горле разрастается и теперь, кажется, не могу сделать и крошечного вдоха. Готов был к чему угодно, но не к ЭТОМУ._

_— Боишься, — констатирует. — Правильно делаешь, тебе положено меня бояться. Но это ненадолго. Вот увидишь, тебе понравится. Еще будешь просить, умолять, как течная сука._

_А дальше начинает происходить все настолько быстро, что практически не откладывается в сознании. Краткий миг, и меня хватают, разворачивают, ставят в колено-локтевую, сдирают и так порванные джинсы с трусами — ощущаю холод на пятой точке, болезненное прикосновение к ягодицам — сжав, их раздвигают, и следующее, что чувствую, как нечто огромное пристроилось к проходу… и боль. Нет, не так, БОЛЬ. Кажется садят на кол, разрывают пополам, и это последнее, что помню, потому что благодатная темнота утаскивает из реальности._

***

И сейчас один в один все повторяется. Снова оголенная задница, и огромный член, пристроенный к анусу. Две реальности соединяются в одну. Не могу понять, где нахожусь — в душе, на корабле полуБоргов или в подземелье Ублюдка. Впрочем, это сейчас не играет никакой роли, потому что ситуация дублируется. Снова ощущаю ту же полнейшую беспомощность, невозможность дать отпор, и душащий, сковывающий внутренности страх. И как тогда, знаю, никто не придет на помощь. Оказывать сопротивление бесполезно — будет только хуже. Зажмуриваюсь… Ожидаю боли... И... не ощущаю ничего, кроме воды, бьющей по спине и прохладного воздуха, холодящего задницу (вентиляция на корабле отменная). Это выводит из ступора, удивляет, обескураживает и толкает к действию. Медленно, боязливо поворачиваю голову и обнаруживаю, что в помещении кроме меня никого. Я один. Некоторое время сохраняю прежнюю позу, пытаясь убедиться не подводит ли зрение? А потом, когда все же доходит, что, да, я, и вправду, один, накатывает волна невероятного облегчения. Ноги подкашиваются, и оказываюсь на полу. Трясет как при сильнейшем ознобе — отходняк. Через подобные ощущения проходил не раз. Знаю, пятнадцать минут и отпустит. Обхватываю себя руками и сжимаюсь в плотный комок. Никаких мыслей, только одно всепоглощающее чувство — облегчение. Оно настолько сильно и всепоглощающе, что некоторое время утопаю в нем, теряюсь захлебываюсь. А потом, как и ожидал, оно проходит, утихает, мозг, наоборот, включается и начинает анализировать.

Понимаю несколько вещей сразу: первое, Сайбок остановился. Видимо, логика или, возможно, мой страх, а так же нежелание причинить боль своему t'hy'la победили его зверинную суть. Это хорошо, очень хорошо. Это его действие говорит о том, что мне не нужно его бояться, что он, несмотря на провокации и природную агрессию, хорошо держит себя в руках. Но нужно быть с ним осторожным — грань пересекать опасно. Второе, я совершенно не помнил того эпизода с Фенриром до настоящего момента. Воспоминания о произошедшем там, в подземельях с Грейбеком несут с собой такую волну омерзения, что передергиваюсь и концентрируюсь на другом: почему не помню того эпизода? Ответ только один — кто-то стер это воспомниние. Кто мог это сделать? И тут же ответ: на подобное способен только один человек — Снейп, но зачем? Я не мог морально справиться? Не мог пережить? 

Поразмышлять на эту тему не дает сильный грохот. Бам-бам-бам. Вздрагиваю и подскакиваю, машинально взглядом пытаясь отыскать волшебную палочку, но ее нет. Она осталась в другом, том мире. Тогда вылетаю из душевой кабины, сметаю с табурета одежду и подхватываю его, готовый обороняться. Какофония звуков тем временем продолжается. Ощущение, будто в соседней комнате идет смертельный бой. Бах, ба-бах — вот как это можно описать.

Но вскоре все прекращается. Повисает тишина, которая после такого грохота кажется иррациональной и гнетущей. Выждав некоторое время, ставлю табурет на пол, беру первое попавшееся под руку полотенце и, обернув его вокруг бедер, взяв несчастный табурет (единственный предмет мебели в душевой, который, на мой взгляд, можно использовать для самозащиты) прямо босиком, оставляя за собой лужицы воды, иду в палату. Наверное я ненормальный. Любой другой, особенно после столь мощного шока, точно бы не пошел проверять, что же там такое произошло, но ведь это я. Снейп всегда говорил, что я — идиот. Думаю, он был прав.

То, что предстает перед глазами можно описать одним словом: разгром, полнейший, стопроцентнейший разгром. Если бы не знал, для чего это помещение служило раньше, что в нем находилось, сейчас точно бы не понял. Ошметки мебели и техники. Свет мигает, отовсюду искрит. Стою, смотрю на все это и ошалело хлопаю глазами, а в голове снова не единой мысли.

— Да уж, — протягивает знакомый женский голос, от чего вздрагиваю и, ориентируясь на звук, встаю в подобие боевой стойки, перехватывая табурет обеими руками, готовый обороняться. Узнаю в вошедшем Ди. Выдыхаю. Она стоит прислонившись к косяку двери и, как обычно, иронично ухмыляется. — Мда, знатно вы тут порезвились.

Молчу, вернее, вообще не выдаю какой-либо реакции. Видимо до сих пор в шоке (что не удивительно), а потому все еще не единой мысли в голове.

— Табурет поставь.

И только в этот момент понимаю, что все еще сжимаю табурет в руках. Ставлю его на пол. Она кидает в мою сторону сверток с одеждой. Ловлю — рефлексы ловца.

— Это от Лилы. Не стой истуканом, иди и оденься. Сейчас здесь будет весь Коллектив. Жду тебя в столовой. Дорогу сам найдешь, — с этими словами она разворачивается и уходит. А я возвращаюсь в предбанник и одеваюсь, не разбирая, что конкретно одеваю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Вулканский нервный захват - придуман Леонардо Нимоем (играл Спока в Стартеке (фильмы, сериалы) и сыграл пожилого Спока в фильмах по Стартеку (2011г - 2013г)). При помощи нервного захвата вулканец буквально за секунду безболезненно "отключает" противника, надавливая на определенную точку на шее.  
> 2) Так выглядят менбарцы: http://hamil.chat.ru/babylon/image/minbai01-1.jpe


	13. Эпизод 3. Мгновение 3. День 0. День. В медицинском отсеке

Наверное слишком долго одевался, потому что, как только подхожу к выходу из медицинского отсека и тяну руку, чтобы нажать на кнопку на панели, открывающую и закрывающую дверь, последняя сама въезжает в стену, и все двенадцать полуБоргов вливаются в разрушенное помещение, мягко обтекая меня. А я вздрагиваю и столбенею от неожиданности — нервы совсем ни к черту. Ощущение будто все реакции, которые наблюдал во время восстановительного периода после того, как благополучно сбежал от Ублюдка, вернулись. Тогда вздрагивал от малейшего шороха, во всем видел подвох и угрозу, а еще крайне тяжело было взять себя в руки и заставить мыслить рационально. Вот и сейчас точно так же: испуг, ступор, облегчение, возвращение к действительности — рациональный анализ произошедшего и своих реакций. Испуг длится крошечное мгновение, напоминает резкий вдох. Стопорит ровно столько, сколько полуБорги проходят мимо. Облегчение сравнимо с медленным выдохом, а потом уже появляются мысли о том, что нервы никуда не годятся, что пугаюсь того, чего бояться глупо, особенно учитывая, что я сейчас на корабле полуБоргов, где нет совершенно никакой опасности. Глупые реакции, глупое поведение. Нужно срочно брать себя в руки. В конце концов, проходил и через худшее. Делаю глубокий вдох, а потом тру руками лицо, пытаясь подавить истерические смешки — надо же так реагировать.

Не знаю, сколько времени прихожу в себя, но когда успокаиваюсь, вижу Сайбока. Он стоит по другую сторону открытой двери, напротив меня. Он насторожен, не двигается, просто стоит и немигающим взглядом смотрит прямо на меня. Его поза не расслаблена, он напряжен. Боится сделать что-нибудь, что снова испугает меня или спровоцирует разблокировку того, чего я не должен помнить. Да, он, благодаря узам, видел тот эпизод и, как и я, понял: то воспоминание было подавленным. Магглы подобное называют амнезией. Так же, он считает, что возможно есть и другие подобного рода воспоминания (а вот об этом стоит поразмышлять, ведь такое, и правда, вполне вероятно. Где одно стертое воспоминание, там и другие), которые могут нанести еще более существенный урон моей, и так, не стабильной психике. Ко всему этому он испытывает крайнюю ярость — хочет собственными руками удушить Грейбека за то, что тот сделал, и по этому же поводу ощущает бессилие — Фенрир в другой вселенной, не добраться до него, не осуществить положенный суд. Но более всего он сожалеет, что позволил себе грубость по отношению ко мне и винит себя в этом (блок убрал — снова чувствую его эмоции, как свои) — его действия привели к разблокировке того ужасающего воспоминания. Он считает, что подобные знания мне ни к чему — они не приносят ничего кроме боли, препятствуют ощущению счастья, что недопустимо. Его t’hyla должен быть эмоционально и физически стабилен, а тут стабильностью и не пахнет. А вот то, что он в эмоциональном порыве разнес палату, этому, оказывается, есть логичное объяснение.

Дело в том, что во время plack tоw, партнер должен находиться в сознании, иначе Пон Фарр продлевается. Инстинкты велят подчинить партнера, вулканец должен не только это увидеть, но и прочувствовать. Я же был без сознания, соответственно, это условие не было соблюдено, отсюда и эмоциональная дистабилизация. Перенаправление вышедших из-под контроля инстинктов было единственным способом избежать нежелательного насилия над своим t’hyla. Разрушенное помещение — это следствие. Почему он вместо этого не побил, например, грушу в спортзале? Он бы просто не успел до него добраться, нужно было действовать здесь и сейчас. Тем не менее он жалеет, что разнес палату, ведь тем самым он еще больше напугал меня.

Какова моя реакция на его чувства? Осенило/дошло/торкнуло/прошибло пониманием: у меня есть защитник, который по своим способностям и силе превосходит многих. Впервые, вероятно, за всю жизнь, ощущаю себя как за каменной стеной — в полной безопасности. Я не один, и уже никогда не буду один, и чтобы страшного не случилось, чтобы я не натворил или не вытворили со мной, все мои действия будут, даже если не поняты, то обязательно приняты. 

Сколько себя помню всегда мечтал о подобном отношении и искал его во всех, кто был рядом: в Роне, Гермионе, Сириусе, Дамблдоре, в последствии в Снейпе. Искал и не находил. Рон завидовал славе Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Он старательно глушил в себе это чувство, но оно было, жило в нем и периодически прорывалось. Гермиона вообще любила разнести все в пух и прах. Дамблдор… Для Дамблдора я был пулей, которую он собственноручно изготавливал на протяжении многих лет, и эта пуля, в конечном итоге, попала по назначению — достигла своей цели. Крестный всегда видел во мне Джеймса — отца, он не хотел понимать и тем более принимать факт, что я совсем другой человек. Снейп… А что Снейп? Для него я всегда был сыном Лили, которую он любил. Как он ко мне на самом деле относился? Этого так и не понял. Слишком уж противоречивыми были его поступки — в одну минуту ненавидит, в другую спасает буквально жертвуя собой. 

Так какова моя реакция на чувства Сайбока? Меня накрывает четким пониманием, что я люблю этого полуБорга-вулканца. Люблю то тепло, тот солнечный свет, трансляцию которых чувствую постоянно, даже если он закрыт; люблю его искреннее беспокойство, желание защитить, уберечь, сделать счастливым, но более всего мне импонирует абсолютное принятие меня, как человека, как личности, принятие всех моих чувств и действий, как хороших так и плохих. И это понимание, как огромная волна, накрывает, а затем, поглощает. Ощущение будто до этого момента был слеп, а сейчас внезапно прозрел. Наверное, я все же сумасшедший, потому что едва ли после всего произошедшего кто-либо другой чувствовал бы то, что чувствую сейчас, едва ли после всего кого-либо накрыло подобным пониманием, и едва ли кто-либо решился бы сделать то, что делаю я. Подлетев к Сайбоку, обнимаю его — утыкаюсь лицом в грудь. Хочу подарить ему тоже тепло, что получаю от него постоянно, хочу дать знать, что я тоже, как и он, принимаю любое его действие, любой поступок, даже, если не понимаю, чем они вызваны, хочу показать, что он больше никогда не будет один. Сайбок ответно обнимает и начинает поглаживать. А мне невообразимо приятно. Ощущение будто купаешься в море солнечного тепла и света. И именно в этот момент, когда мы стоим вот так обнявшись, мозг выкидывает очередной фортель — непонятно почему, вспоминается фраза Снейпа: “Мистер Поттер, вы случайно не предпочитаете свой пол? Нужно будет проверить ваш гормональный фон. Судя по тому как вы себя порой ведете, в вас больше женских гормонов, чем положено». А за фразой всплывает знание о существовании зелья Создания Жизни.

Об этом зелье стало известно на одном из уроков по колдомедицине. (Мадам Помфри вела факультатив, на который мог попасть любой учащийся с пятого по седьмой курс. Учитывая возвращение Ублюдка, решил, что знать азы оказания первой помощи и хотя бы немного разбираться в колдомедицине и анатомии необходимо — надвигалась война). 

Что же касается зелья… По словам мадам Помфри, в каждом человеке содержатся как мужские так и женские гормоны — тестостерон и эстроген. В женщинах превалирует эстроген, в мужчинах, соответственно, — тестостерон. Но когда, например, в женщине больше тестостерона, чем должно быть, она практически не может зачать, если совсем не бесплодна; если же в мужчине наблюдается нечто подобное (больше эстрогена), в таком случае, у магглов подобные мужчины более женственны, у магов же, подобные мужчины, воспользовавшись зельем Создания Жизни, могут зачать, выносить и родить ребенка.

Почему все это всплывает именно сейчас? Ассоциативный ряд? Странный, как бы выразился Коллектив: нелогичный ассоциативный ряд. Впрочем, порой мозг и эмоции выкидывают такие фортеля, что сам удивляюсь и не понимаю, почему подумал и сделал именно так, а не иначе. 

А фантазия тем временем продолжает жить своей жизнью. Опять же, непонятно почему, представляю себя с округлившимся животом, то есть беременным. А что? У меня и вулканца разная физиология, к этому добавим существование нанозондов (вдруг во время plack tow они проникли внутрь через сперму Сайбока, обжились и сформировали матку и прочее, необходимое для зачатия и вынашивание ребенка — установление/подтверждение уз и продолжение рода — основа Пон Фарра), так же неизвестно что и в какой поочередности в меня вливали, пока был в восстановительной капсуле. Вдруг сам того не зная, Седьмой создал то самое зелье Создания Жизни. И, конечно, никто не отменял существование магии, которая здесь работает совершенно иначе.

Вцепляюсь в рубашку Сайбока и крепко зажмуриваюсь. Чур меня, чур. Это надо же такое выдумать! Какая, к Моргане, беременность? Во-первых, неизвестно достаточно ли во мне эстрогена; во-вторых зелье нужно варить, иначе никак. Без него не понести, даже, если предположить, что теория касаемо нанозондов и выросшей благодаря им у меня внутри матки жизнеспособна. Да уж, придумается же всякое. С трудом сдерживаюсь от истерических смешков. 

Немного успокоившись и переведя дух (похоже и без внешних катаклизмов могу довести себя до истерии), отстраняюсь, поднимаю голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Сайбоку и замираю. Серьезный взгляд, легкая нахмуренность. Он крайне взволнован и обеспокоен. Да что происходит? Что я успел натворить, чтобы так взволновать его? Вроде ничего. Ответ приходит незамедлительно и вслух (Сайбок помнит, что общению через узы, предпочитаю обычный человеческий разговор вслух):

— Твоя теория верна на 60,7 процента.

— Что? Ты о чем? Ты про беременность?

— Утвердительно.

Надо же, придумал теорию так, что даже Сайбок поверил. 

— Нет, Сайбок, это невозможно. И вообще все эти мысли — бред. Не стоит обращать внимания, такое со мной часто случается. 

— Отрицательно.

— Что отрицательно? — не понимаю.

— Каждый Борг Коллектива, имеющий в паре половозрелого представителя женского пола принимает блокаторы. Наша сперма фертильна. Ты — представитель мужского пола, соответственно в блокаторах не было необходимости.

— И что? 

Молчание и тяжелый взгляд в ответ. А узы транслируют целый каскад эмоций: напряжение, волнение, затаенную надежду (оказывается, Сайбок мечтает о детях), страх (по его мнению, я слишком молод для того, чтобы вынашивать ребенка — мне же всего семнадцать), горечь (ни один полуБорг не решится завести ребенка: во-первых, из-за измененной физиологии каждого — непонятно ЧТО родится, и во-вторых, где гарантия, что ЭТО не убьет мать, пока та вынашивает ЭТО) и, конечно, научный интерес (о мужской беременности в этой вселенной никто не слышал и тем более не задумывался).

— Ладно, предположим. Но, Сайбок, я точно не беременный, иначе это было бы известно. Меня же сканировали, когда я лежал в восстановительной капсуле? Сканировали. Приборы должны были показать изменения, если бы они были. А раз не показали, значит их нет, так?

— Отрицательно. В параметрах программы восстановительной капсулы не значится тотальная диагностика органов и организма в целом. Программа находит повреждения и устраняет их.

— О-о, — протягиваю. — Так это что же получается? Я все таки могу быть беременным? — не замечаю, как говорю вслух. Впрочем, что вслух, что про себя — от Сайбока, благодаря узам, ничего не утаишь.

— Утвердительно.

— О-о, — снова протягиваю. — Приехали. Только этого не хватало, — тихое бормотание, которого не замечаю. Наверное бледнею — Сайбок останавливает осмотр-ощупывание и начинает внимательно вглядываться мне в лицо. 

А дальше меня ведут в операционную — единственное, кроме душевой и “предбанника”, уцелевшее место. Там усаживают на табурет и начинают сканировать. Я же сижу и смотрю в одну точку. В голове вакуум, не единой мысли. Относительно соображать начинаю только тогда, когда где-то вдалеке, словно сквозь плотный туман, слышу взволнованный голос Сайбока:

— Гарри, Гарри!

Гарри? А да, это же мое имя. Заставляю себя сфокусироваться на голосе и лице полуБорга, который, оказывается, сидит передо мной на корточках и активно пытается донести какую-то информацию. 

— T’hyla, ты слышишь меня?

— А? Да, — наконец, откликаюсь. Голос звучит хрипло тихо и слегка дрожит.

— Наличие репродуктивных женских органов и плода не выявлено.

Оживаю.

— Так я не беременный?

— Утвердительно.

— Утвердительно?

— Подтверждаю: беременности нет.

— Я не беременный, — эту фразу, чтобы осознать ее смысл, приходится повторить вслух несколько раз. А потом нахлынывает невероятное облегчение, а за ним эмоциональный ураган. Хочется плакать, смеяться, скакать и вытворить что-нибудь безумное. Какие, к черту, подавленный воспоминания по сравнению с тем, что я мог оказаться беременным? Подавленные воспоминания — это так, полнейшая ерунда, ведь чтобы за ними не пряталось, все это в прошлом. Беременность — это было бы настоящим, и к такому раскладу я совершенно не готов, хотя и давно свыкся с мыслью, что такое возможно. Наверное, смеюсь — не отдаю отчета своим реакциям. Все концентрируется на том невероятном облегчении, что испытываю сейчас. Словно гора с плеч, и не одна.

— Мистер Снейп прав, необходимо проверить твой гормональный фон, — Сайбок как обычно серьезен. А мне все равно. Главное, не беременный, а там делайте, что хотите: проводите тесты, удаляйте шрамы, восстанавливайте или, наоборот, блокируйте воспоминания — все это ерунда. Вот если бы, и в правду, оказался беременным, вот это было бы... а все остальное...

Истерика отступает только после того, как вкалывают успокоительное. Был настолько взведен, что даже не заметил укола. Видимо, факт того, что мог быть беременным явился последней каплей. А дальше, удостоверившись, что я пришел в относительную норму, Сайбок решает сопроводить в столовую. Боится оставлять одного — мое нестабильное психическое состояние его крайне беспокоит. А я ощущаю себя как никогда счастливым.


	14. Эпизод 3. Мгновение 4. День 0. Лифт, столовая

Лифты, впрочем, как и весь корабль-сфера сильно отличается от внутреннего устройства звездолетов Федерации отсутствием кнопок, техническими аспектами и внутренним убранством. Перемещаются не только лифты, но и любой отсек корабля. Каким образом? Лифты передвигаются по паутине шахт. На звездолете тринадцать лифтов, но постоянно работают от трех до пяти. Остальные не задействованы и активируются, если возникает необходимость. Что касается отсеков, их мобильность обеспечивает экипажу дополнительную безопасность и удобство. Например, жилые отсеки на текущий момент раскиданы по кораблю — кому-то необходимо видеть звезды, а кто-то желает находиться ближе, например, к оранжерее, но в случае угрозы, жилые отсеки переместятся в центр корабля. Удобно? Да. Безопасность, в случае чего, обеспечена? Да. Каким образом двигаются отсеки, если свободное пространство заполнено шахтами, воздуховодами, трубами и прочим? Все просто и сложно одновременно. Просто — шахты, трубы и прочее могут складываться, распрямляться, увеличиваться в диаметре или уменьшаться, предоставляя дорогу отсекам для движения. Сложность заключалась в конструировании. При создании подобной системы, нужно было все вычислить до сотых, тысячных, если не миллионных или миллиардных, написать программы, согласно которым все это будет работать. Впрочем, учитывая, что мозг вулканца может выполнять несколько сложнейших задач одновременно, а импланты Борга увеличивают эту способность... Следует задаться вопросом: чего полуБорги не могут?

Лифт изнутри совсем не похож на стандартный лифт — он куполообразный (никаких стыков между стенами и потолком). Освещается со всех сторон. Ощущение будто оказываешься в мини-транспортаторной. Когда двери закрываются, стык между стеной и дверью убирается — сливается со стеной, а выход, когда лифт достигает пункта назначения, может оказаться совсем не там, где входил. Создается впечатление, что она исчезает, а, затем, снова материализуется. Конечно, на самом деле это не так — в лифте несколько дверей.

Если, забравшись в шахту, посмотреть на кабину лифта с внешней стороны, он оказывается совсем не куполообразным, впрочем, на звездолете Коллектива вообще нет прямоугольных, квадратных или полукруглых комнат. Каждый отсек, в том числе и лифт является объемным восьмигранником. Стандартные — привычные для восприятия большинства формы, в помещениях создаются искусственно при помощи стен, пола, потолка и перегородок. Впрочем, где-то должны же быть спрятаны кабеля, платы, светодиоды и прочее. Вот как раз между внутренней и внешней стеной каждого отсека и находится нужное для этого пространство.

Что касается лифтов, каждый разделен на две части — верхнюю и нижнюю. Разделительная перегородка — является полом. Нижняя часть — техническая; верхняя, по всему периметру имеет несколько дверей и никаких кнопок. Заходишь, отдаешь команду, например: «библиотека», «лаборатория» или «столовая» (да, каждый отсек имеет свое название соответствующее назначению. Это было введено специально для пар полуБоргов — некоторые никак не могли запомнить коды отсеков, поэтому буквенно-цифровой ряд, Коллектив заменил на буквенный) и через крайне небольшой период времени оказываешься в требуемом помещении. Если не знать всего вышеперечисленного, кажется, что корабль живой. И все это цветочки. Ягодки начинаются тогда, когда заходишь в небольшое помещение без кнопок и, уже через секунду, без дверей, а еще через пару мгновений выходишь, например, с противоположной стороны через возникшую словно из ниоткуда переборку. Если на “Энтерпрайз” лифты передвигаются с необычайно высокой скоростью, и нет ощущения, что лифт двигается, то тут все еще быстрее. Зашел, назвал отсек, вышел. Неподготовленный человек точно бы получил шок, и я бы в том числе, если бы не нейронный трансивер и не успокоительное. А так… В голове благодатная пустота — ни единой мысли. Информацию, которая всплывает сама собой нельзя считать мыслями. Все выше перечисленное сравнимо… Например, с дверной ручкой. Когда берешься за нее и дергаешь в ту или иную сторону, или нажимаешь, не думаешь, что это ручка, она крепится к двери. Это знание просто есть и не обращаешь на него совершенно никакого внимания. Тут тоже самое. Впрочем, повторюсь, если бы не успокоительное, был бы как минимум удивлен. А этого, учитывая новую гору пережитого, точно следует избегать. Полное моральное и физическое истощение, нужен отдых, поэтому плавать в блаженной пустоте безмыслия, совершенно ни о чем не думать, ни о чем не волноваться, то, что нужно. Честно говоря, с удовольствием бы перекусил в одиночестве, а затем, завалился спать, но Сайбок придерживается мнения, что общение с мне подобными крайне необходимо. Готов ли я к общению? Если бы не успокоительные, то готов бы не был, а так все равно. И жизнь научила абстрагироваться — необходимость — из заварушки в заварушку, немного оклемался и по новой. И, кажется, этому нет ни начала, ни конца. Думал, после окончания войны все изменится, наконец, наступит спокойная жизнь, но перекидывает в другую вселенную и снова никакого спокойствия. В общем, да, предпочел бы забаррикадироваться в… как это здесь называется? Личных комнатах? Никого не видеть и не слышать. Уверен, заснул бы крепким сном, а потом с листом и ручкой в руках утрамбовывал все произошедшее. Хотя, возможно, оно бы само утрамбовалось. Но Сайбок отчего-то решил, что коммуникация поможет моей скорейшей ассимиляции, и кушать, даже если нет никакого желания, тоже необходимо. Спорить с Сайбоком бесполезно, поэтому ковыряюсь ложкой в тарелке. 

Появление в столовой не запоминается. Ощущение, как будто этого момента и вовсе не было. Запоминается, не сказать по-другому, нежное касание Сайбока пси-точек на лице, и наш с ним диалог.

 

— T`hy`la, я не смогу разделить с тобой обед — встреча начнется через 15 целых и 3 десятых минуты. Путь до конференц зала звездной базы “Вавилон 5” займет 13 целых и 7 десятых минут. Здесь ты в безопасности. Связь установлена на 75 целых и 3 десятых процента.

Кстати, именно из-за недоустановленной связи нейронный трансивер все еще на мне. Через него плотная связь с Коллективом, и это стабилизирует энергополе. 

— Когда мы будем... доустановливать связь? — почему пугает предстоящий секс с Сайбоком? Из-за вспомнившегося негативного опыта? Да, скорее всего, ведь до этого страха не было, а влечение было весьма очевидным — чуть из трусов не выпрыгнул.

— Когда ты будешь готов, — конечно, Сайбок знает о страхе.

“А если никогда?” — хочется сказать, но не говорю, потому что связь в любом случае нужно доустановить, иначе велика вероятность, что Сайбоком снова завладеет “лихорадка” и тогда начнется все по новой. 

— Послушай, ты — моя пара, мой t’hy’la, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, твой страх нелогичен, но мне понятна природа его происхождения. Если ты позволишь, я покажу тебе, что секс может доставлять и удовольствие.

Последнее он показал совсем недавно, так же он доказал, что может остановиться, что контролирует себя, но вот что делать с собой? Как не позволять негативному опыту вмешиваться в настоящее?

— Я заверяю тебя, при инициации следующего полового акта, я буду крайне осторожным.

И верится, и даже хочется, но насколько хочется, настолько же и страшно. Так, все, Гарри, прекращай об этом думать. В конце концов чему быть, того не миновать. Но картина всплывшего воспоминания так и продолжает стоять перед глазами. Как ее прогнать? Зажмуриваюсь. Море-солнце-солнце-море. О чем приятном еще подумать? И тут же ощущаю на щеке легкое прикосновение кончиков пальцев.

— T’hy’la, посмотри на меня.

Поднимаю взгляд.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Я и себе не доверяю, кто знает, что еще спрятано в голове?

— Твои переживания беспочвенны. Мы разберемся.

А если не получится?

— Вероятность отрицательного исхода составляет 5 целых и 82 десятых процента. Мы разберемся.

А если все же нет? Если мне как обычно “повезет”, и я попаду в эти 5 процентов? Учитывая наличие одного всплывшего подавленного воспоминания, могут быть и другие, гораздо более мерзкие и страшные — у Ублюдка была богатая фантазия.

— При отрицательном исходе, мы обратимся за помощью к Старейшинам Вулкана. Они не откажут. Мы разберемся, верь мне.

Обращаться к Старейшинам он не хочет, как и возвращаться на Вулкан, но они, и правда, могут помочь — они разгребали и более сложное ментальное дерьмо, но факт того, что в голове будет копаться кто-то посторонний…

— T`hy`la, процент отрицательного исхода маловероятен. Тебе следует прекратить переживать по этому поводу. Мне пора. Временной промежуток длительности переговоров неизвестен. Коллектив принял тебя. Тебе помогут адаптироваться и ассимилироваться. 

— А как же ты? Тебе ведь тоже нужно есть.

— Вулканская физиология позволяет обходиться без еды в течении трех земных суток. Импланты Борга продлевают эту возможность на 48 часов. 

Ну раз так…

— Ты готов к выходу из мелдинга?

Готов-не готов — какая разница?

— Разница существенна. Резкий выход может нанести существенный урон психике любого субъекта.

Это уже проходил, неоднократно, со Снейпом. И ничего, цел. Но забота приятна.

— Сайбок, все нормально, я готов.

Не уверен в правдивости своих слов — здесь хорошо, в реальность не хочется. Сайбок, несмотря на мою неуверенность (конечно, он о ней знает), все же завершает слияние — спешит. Вместо теперь слегка светящегося дерева (когда связь будет полностью установлена, оно, наверное, будет сиять) оказываюсь в столовой.

 

А дальше, то ли из-за растерянности, то ли из-за успокоительного, затормозившего все реакции, а может, из-за всего сразу, тот самый пробел. А может, с головой очередные проблемы. Подобное случалось и без всяких успокоительных и выходов из мелдинга. В минуты полной психической усталости бывало точно так же: выпадал из реальности — все на какое-то время становилось сплошным серым пятном, а потом, спустя какое-то время обретало четкость. И сейчас так же — раз, и обнаруживаю себя за столом, ковыряющимся в тарелке ложкой. При чем внимание фокусируется не на присутствующих за столом, а, как ни странно, на ложке. Удобная ложка — не широкая, а вытянутая, благодаря чему суп отлично затягивается в рот. Медленно зачерпываю варево, медленно подношу ко рту и проглатываю, концентрируясь на процессе, а не на вкусе. Вкуса не чувствую. Ощущение будто вкусовые рецепторы внезапно атрофировались. Наверное, побочное действие успокоительного.

— Гарри, как суп? — Кин — повар. Вроде, он и усаживал за стол. Он ставил тарелку с супом, а сейчас, наблюдая, как ем без энтузиазма, переживает, что не угодил. Впрочем, он всегда по тому или иному поводу переживает, такой человек.

— Вкусно, спасибо, — отвечаю машинально. Даже если бы это была совершенно несъедобная бурда, ответил бы так же. Зачем обижать человека? Он ведь старался, и уже это заслуживает хвалебного отзыва. Стараюсь как можно более приветливо и счастливо улыбнуться, но, думаю, выходит кислая гримаса. 

Кин с сомнением смотрит, но молчит. Да, улыбка вышла… неправдоподобной. Все, больше никаких успокоительных. Как же хорошо, что трансивер сейчас только на мне. Если бы он был на всех, то читали бы меня как открытую книгу, а так они считывают эмоциональное состояние только исключительно своих пар, и то, если те им это позволяют. У пар полуБоргов нет прямой связи с основными членами Коллектива, хотя бы какое-то уединение.

— Правда вкусно, — не пытаюсь улыбаться. — Просто устал, вот и все.

Кайла громко фыркает и прожигает полным презрения взглядом. Впрочем, она всегда такая — ее все постоянно бесит. 

— А мне нравится. Очень вкусный суп, — внезапно заявляет Сай.

Сай — мой ровесник. Внешне напоминает Павла Чехова — золотоволосое кудрявое солнышко. А вот Кайла, наоборот, темноволоса и черноглаза. Симпатичная. Если бы не ее ужасных характер, она была бы милым и привлекательным существом, как и Драко. Неожиданно становится крайне интересно: если ее перекрасить в белый цвет, вставить в глаза серые линзы, она стала бы на него похожа? Или, наоборот, Драко Малфоя перекрасить в черный и изменить цвет глаз на карий, стал бы он похож на нее? 

— Тебе всегда все нравится, — Кайла к Саю с издевкой.

А я визуализирую возникшую мысль. И внезапно становится смешно. Краем сознания понимаю, что это неадекватное состояние, в происходящем нет ничего смешного, но все равно смешно. Хихикаю.

— Ты, — она явно обращается ко мне. — Разве я сказала что-то смешное?

— Нет, не сказала. Ты очень напоминаешь мне одного моего знакомого. Вы похожи.

— И это тебя веселит? — она медленно поднимается, опирается на стол и угрожающе нависает надо мной. А я всматриваюсь в ее лицо и делаю неожиданное открытие:

— Ты рыжая, — на ее лице веснушки. У темноволосых людей не бывает веснушек.

— Что ты сказал? Повтори, — Кайла злится сильнее, и это отчего-то веселит еще больше.

— Я бы не советовал, — шепчет Сай.

И тут всплывает знание: у таллонцев любой цвет волос и глаз, кроме черного, считается признаком генетического дефекта. (Все, кто произошел от вулканцев черноволосы и черноглазы). Вот Кайла и бесится — стыдится себя.

— Как давно ты красишь волосы?

Кайла издает рычание и пытается отшвырнуть стул, только вот он не отшвыривается, а откатывается, как интересно — несмотря на магнитные рельсы, стул должен был отлететь, но нет, этого не происходит.

— Кайла, фу, — резкий окрик Ди. — Сядь на место. 

А меня занимает все то же: насколько плавно стул скользит по рельсам? Чтобы проверить, начинаю ездить на стуле туда-сюда.

— Ого, словно по воде, — не замечаю, что озвучиваю мысли вслух и продолжаю совершать все то же действие. 

— Еще один ущербный, — конечно Кайла. Выплевывает зло, но тихо. А меня полностью захватило невероятно плавное скольжение.

— Гарри, Гарри! — Ди щелкает пальцами около лица. Перевожу взгляд на нее и замираю. Ух ты, вот это да! Ее светлая кожа издает легкое лунное свечение. Невероятно красиво. Интересно, только она светится, или все остальные тоже? Скольжу взглядом по остальным. Светятся все и я в том числе. Обалдеть. Теперь всматриваюсь в кожу на руке. — Гарри, с тобой все в порядке?

— Что дает такой эффект?

— Гарри, какой эффект?

— Вы все... Ваша кожа… Вы светитесь. И я свечусь. Красиво.

— В нашем зоопарке только шизофреника не хватало, — конечно, Кайла. Тихо бурчит себе под нос.

— Предполагаю нарушение перцептивной деятельности, — Т`Ло — вулканка. Была “призвана” Третьим из Двенадцати - Скалном. Он, как и Сайбок, в прошлом был вулканцем.

— Галлюцинации? — Ди.

— Утвердительно.

— Но с чего? 

— Может, ему не подходит местная еда?

— Это ненормально.

— А разве здесь есть нормальные?

— Ага, только ты нормальная.

— А разве не так?

— Кайла, Сай, перенесите выяснение ваших отношений на другое время и в другое место.

— Нужно вызвать Седьмого.

— Он скоро будет здесь.

— Молодец Лила.

— Эй Гарри, Гарри, посмотри на меня!

— Координатор в курсе. Полоса выстроена, нехорошее произойдет.

— Лила, ты о чем?

— Очередной бред.

А я вслушиваюсь. Как красиво звучат голоса. Лила — тихий звонкий колокольчик, Кайла — густое завывание ветра, Сай сравним с журчанием ручья, Ди — набат, припечатывает, Т`Ло — шелест листвы, Кин — звук двигателя вертолета вдалеке. Все вместе — это целая музыка, и я наслаждаюсь этой слаженной какофонией, до тех пор, пока музыка не смолкает. Не успеваю возмутиться, как что-то яркое ослепляет. Зажмуриваюсь и начинаю отбиваться. Яркий, слепящий свет тут же исчезает, не успеваю с облегчением вздохнуть и порадоваться этому моменту, как слышу новый голос:

— Аллергическая реакция на состав CN-22, — Седьмой.

С чем же сравнить? С урчанием довольного волка? Нет, не подходит. Представляется темный мягкий бархат. Хватаю звук, удерживаю и пропускаю через пальцы, глажу. Приятное ощущение, главное не отпускать.

— Что он делает?

— Нарушение перцептивной деятельности. Необходима нейтрализация состава.

— Возражаю.

— Поясните.

— Введение NR-34 с вероятностью 13 целых и 20 десятых процента вызовет ряд дополнительных побочных реакций. Продуктивней дождаться окончание действия CN-22.

— Возражаю.

И снова гармоничная звуковая какофония прямо слаженный инструментальный ансамбль — блаженство. Уже не пытаюсь вникнуть в смысл того, о чем конкретно говорят, просто наслаждаюсь.

— Да что с ним возиться? — этот голос, тихим звуком-ворчанием летит над остальными. Интересно. Но не успеваю проникнуться этой внезапной всплывшей из ниоткуда мелодией, как захватывает новое ощущение: прохладное, невероятно приятное касание стыка плеча и шеи, а затем, внезапно все исчезает — схлопывается в одну точку.


	15. Эпизод 3. Мгновение 5. День 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромный ООС "Q".

Огромнейшая станция голубого цвета. Возле нее скопление звездолетов всевозможных форм и размеров… И... оповещение:

— Через четыре минуты “Энтерпрайз” будет пристыкован к базе “Вавилон 5”. Высший командный состав желает всем приятного отдыха.

Что за? Все это уже видел... Это точно было… вчера. Почему же происходит сегодня? Дежа вю? Не похоже. Дежа вю всегда размыто, сравнимо со скользящими, едва заметными, тут же ускользающими ощущениями, что это когда-то было и должно привести к неизвестному тому, к чему нужно быть готовым. Вот есть это ощущение, а через секунду тает. То, что происходит сейчас… Повторение настолько четкое и точное, будто воспользовался хроноворотом или кто-то сделал это. Хотя, если бы перезапуск событий был осуществлен таким образом, на прогулочной палубе должен был присутствовать еще один я, а его нет. Странно все это и необъяснимо. Хмурюсь.

— Готов? — раздается над самым ухом. От неожиданности пугаюсь, вздрагиваю, резко разворачиваюсь, делаю шаг назад, запутываюсь в собственных ногах и, если бы не Ди, которую тут же узнаю, то точно бы оказался на пятой точке и травмировал бы руку — пытался нащупать карман с палочкой — привычка. Нервы ни к черту. Впрочем, неудивительно.

— Да, дружок, — протягивает, — с нервами и координацией у тебя явные проблемы. Ничего, регулярные тренировки исправят второе, а Координатор первое, — отстраняется и оборачивается к Шестому, который каменным изваянием загораживает вход на палубу: — Давай, перемещай, — и мир размывается на триллионы мелких частиц, а в следующее мгновение собирается.

“Дежа вю” продолжается: все четко дублируется вплоть до реакций — сначала жмурюсь, а потом медленно открываю глаза, прищуриваюсь, часто моргаю, таким образом пытаюсь привыкнуть к слишком яркому освещениею после полумрака прогулочной палубы. Оглядываюсь. Я в транспортаторной корабля полуБоргов. То, что “дежа вю” не заканчивается, напрягает, дезориентирует, заставляет нервничать сильнее. Запускаются сканирующие лучи. Не думаю о них. Концентрирую внимание на деталях обстановки, пытаясь найти как можно больше отличий. Пока их нет совсем. Жучков, как и вчера, не обнаруживается. Честно, лучше бы обнаружились — это было бы первое несовпадение, которое повлекло бы за собой ряд других. В этом случае, повторению можно было бы обосновать, например, тем, что слишком реалистичное дежа вю — побочный эффект от ношения нейронного трансивера, или тем, что магия продолжает шалить в этой вселенной, наградив даром предвидения, или… чем-нибудь еще, а так… все продолжает с невероятной точностью повторяться. Вот открывается одна из переборок за спиной (слышу легкий, едва уловимый шум), и появляется Сайбок. В этот раз он не пугает. Да, он все так же пугающе огромен, все в той же одежде, впрочем, он всегда в одной и той же одежде — рубашка, брюки, сапоги и черный кожаный плащ. Пряди на висках убраны назад и закреплены вычурной, небольшой, но крайне необычной заколкой. Кстати, почему именно ею, а, например, не резинкой. И почему именно такая прическа? Можно же было бы волосы убрать в хвост. Так, Гарри, не об этом нужно думать. 

— Здравствуй, t`hy`la. Ты расстроен и напряжен. Почему?

“Потому что внезапно оказался в гребанном Дне Сурка”, — молчу.

— Малыш Гарри — победитель страшного темного мага боится секса с дядей, — как и вчера, материализовавшись в транспортаторной в своей манере поясняет Ди. И она не права. Вчера, да, боялся, сегодня же... 

— T`hy`la, ты дезинформирован. Это тело, чьи габариты внушают тебе страх, направлено на твою защиту. Не нужно бояться.

— Огромный дядя прав: не нужно бояться, — развязной походкой от бедра Ди подходит к Сайбоку, кладет ему руку на грудь и медленно скользит вниз, к паху, а затем, сжимает руку. — Смотри, Координатор совсем не страшный. 

Как и вчера чувствую, что это действие Ди не нравится Сайбоку — его касается не пара, что непозволительно. Он хочет отшвырнуть ее от себя. И я бы испытывал нечто подобное, если бы не был сфокусирован на другом — все продолжает повторяться. Неужели они этого не считывают через нейронный трансивер? И тут же выплывает знание-ответ: считывают, но игнорируют, внеся меня в группу людей подобных Лиле. Она — провидица — видит всевозможные вариации будущего.

— Неужели так страшно, а, Гарри? Смотри, я дотрагиваюсь до него и, как видишь, еще жива.

— Что вам известно о временных петлях?

Похоже хорошо их озадачиваю. Ди становится серьезной. Убирает руку и отходит. Сайбок же, выдержав короткую паузу, выдает ответ:

— Данных нет. Почему ты спрашиваешь, t`hy`la?

— Мне кажется, я в нее попал, — и дальше скороговоркой: — Все это уже было. Сейчас ты подойдешь ко мне и применишь нервный захват — у тебя Пон Фарр, благодаря имплантам Борга, тебе пока удается сдерживать наступление “plack taw”... Удавалось. Рядом со мной твоя выдержка страдает. Еще чуть-чуть, и ты не будешь в состоянии контролировать себя. Чтобы я не чувствовал боли… во время… — какое слово лучше использовать? — Нашего… физического слияния… — странно прозвучало, ну да ладно, — ты применишь нервный захват.

После, повисает тишина. А затем, Сайбок медленно направляется ко мне.

— Твои познания в сфере вулканской физиологии модернизированной имплантами Борга обширны. Эта информация для Коллектива несущественна, а потому не могла быть тобой получена посредствам нейронного трансивера. С вероятностью 73 целых и 8 десятых процента ты получил ее от пары Шестого. Разбалансировка твоей нервной системы составляет 64 и 3 десятых процента. Действия пары Шестого с вероятностью 79 и 3 десятых процента усилили дисбаланс. Итог: действия пары Шестого неприемлемы. Ее действия будут переданы Шестому и скорректированы. 

Ди превращается в струну. Она не выказывает страха, но даже я понимаю, что ей становится не по себе. Вероятно “процедура корректировки” весьма неприятна.

Сайбок же продолжает:

— Данных по временным аномалиям, именуемых “временные петли” нет. Ты запутался, t`hy`la. С момента перемещения в эту вселенную функциональность твоего энергополя и работа нейронов головного мозга изменены на 15 целых и восемь десятых процента. Твои возможности в этой вселенной расширены. Узы стабилизируют твое энергополе, “магические” всплески прекратятся. Освоение медитативных техник увеличит скорость обработки информации, таким образом психика и нервная система стабилизируются. Пара Седьмого научит продуктивно и эффективно использовать новый функционал — “дар предвидения”. Ты адаптируешься.

Меня не слышат, и это крайне бесит.

— Ди ничего мне не рассказывала, и нет у меня никакого дара предвидения, я же говорю: все это уже было, я в мордредовой временной петле, чтоб ее Моргана испепелила, — практически выкрикиваю. И тихо: — Если иные вселенные существуют, почему не может существовать временная петля?

— Твое замечание логично. Коллектив займется сбором данных по данному виду аномалий, — Сайбок медленно, шаг за шагом приближается. Хочется отодвинуться — сохранить пространство между нами, но я почему-то продолжаю стоять на месте. 

— Дестабилизация твоей нервной системы и психики возрастает. T`hy`la, прости. У меня нет другого выбора, — касается точки между плечом и шеей, а дальше наступает темнота.

***

Как и вчера, прихожу себя в восстановительной капсуле. Пробуждение не резкое, как обычно, а медленное, словно после длительного, глубокого сна. Движение с моей стороны, и крышка вползает в бок кровати. Приподнимаюсь на локтях, осматриваюсь, надеясь, что проклятое дежа вю закончилось. Ничего подобного — я в медотсеке, весь в бинтах, пропитанных мазью. Далее, появление Седьмого в поле зрения. Ложусь. Вот он водит сканером. Сейчас вынесет вердикт. Жду. Хочу убраться отсюда поскорее и, наконец, начать выяснять, почему эта жуть происходит. Причина должна быть.

— Энергетическое поле стабильно, повреждения нейтрализованы, восстановление функций организма — 100 процентов. Восстановление кожного покрова — 85 и 4 десятых процента. Нейтрализация шрамов — стандартные методы не эффективны, рекомендовано применение лазера.

Не реагирую.

— Процедура будет произведена завтра в 10 часов утра по федеральному стандартному времени.

Да-да-да. Если это завтра вообще наступит. Лежу и смотрю в потолок, размышляя: каким образом разобраться в той ерунде, что сейчас происходит. Нужно же с чего-то начинать. Может, Сайбок поможет? Найдет какую-нибудь информацию о временных петлях. То, что он может счесть меня сумасшедшим — это маловероятно. А вот то, что он продолжит меня считать “провидцем”... Надеюсь, поймет, что это не так, в конце концов мы же теперь связаны, пусть и не на сто процентов, а на семьдесят с гаком, тем не менее. А, может, вообще все это мерещится? Может, я в Святом Мунго, и перемещение в другую вселенную, Звездный Флот, Сайбок и иже с ними — не более чем галлюцинации, реалистичные фантазии. 

— Здравствуй, Гарри. Я принесла тебе одежду.

Невольно вздрагиваю и поворачиваю голову в сторону. Лила. Улыбается. В руках охапка одежды. Привстаю, затем, сажусь, спускаю ноги на пол. И в этот же миг... Это что еще за хрень? — Ее глаза закатываются. А когда открываются, то они абсолютно белые, без зрачков и радужки. Прямо как в одном из ужастиков. Это стопорит и пугает.

— Приветствуем тебя, Гарри. Мы — Кью. Мы используем это тело как проводник для связи с тобой. Вчера в этой вселенной произошло событие, запустившее цепь, которая в дальнейшем приведет к уничтожению большинства видов. Этого мы допустить не можем. Поэтому мы зациклили время, организовали петлю. Ты должен разорвать цепь, — и Лила валится на пол словно сломанная кукла. Из носа бежит кровь. Седьмой отмирает и тут же оказывается рядом. Лила постепенно приходит в себя. Садится, часто моргает, вероятно, пытается сфокусировать зрение, машинально вытирает рукавом кровь и осматривается словно пытаясь определить, где находится.

— Активность мозга твоего вида превышает норму на 38 целых и 7 десятых процента. Рекомендуется скорейшее снижение мозговой активности посредствам принудительного сна под наблюдением специалиста, — Седьмой отходит от нас к встроенному в стену шкафу с медикаментами. Берет гипошприц и чем-то его наполняет. Наверное, снотворным. 

Лила, опираясь о капсулу-кровать медленно поднимается на ноги. Еще раз вытирает рукой кровь и на этот раз некоторое время ее рассматривает. Ворох белья так и остается лежать у ее ног. На него она не обращает никакого внимания — не пришла в себя — ее покачивает. Если бы не был шокирован, то давно бы слез с кровати-капсулы и усадил ее на нее, но я в шоке настолько, что не могу пошевелиться. Тело словно одеревенело.

— Через меня связывались, — утверждает. 

— Кью, — губы сами вышептывают — в таком же шоке, как тогда, когда первый раз увидел возродившегося Ублюдка.

— Хранители, — и снова утверждает. Хочет что-то еще сказать, но в этот момент к ней подходит Седьмой с гипошприцом и одним движением впрыскивает ей что-то в шею. Лила снова становится сломанной куклой, но падает уже на руки Седьмому. Тот укладывает ее на соседнюю кровать. Подойдя к консоли, он подносит левую руку и, ожившими тентаклями-трубками, соединяется с ней. Крышка выползает из края кровати, полностью закрывая тело то ли уснувшей, то ли бессознательной Лилы. Пока при помощи тентаклей Седьмой делает что-то еще (явно же что-то делает, раз трубки до сих пор внутри консоли) слезаю с кровати, поднимаю охапку вещей и плетусь в душевую — нужно все разложить в голове по полкам и проанализировать. 

Некоторое время сижу на полу душевой прислонившись спиной к стене и уставившись… в никуда. Вот ведь угораздило. Только-только разобрался с одним, как перекидывает в другую вселенную и практически по прибытии снова ставят новую, еще более сложную задачу: пойди, найди, предотврати. Куда пойти, что найти, и как предотвратить? Это, что, константа по жизни — спасать? И, как назло, столько неизвестных переменных. Впрочем, времени, навалом, ведь день может дублироваться бесконечно, или нет? Про временное ограничение не было ни слова, значит, может? Если может, то это явно очень хорошо, а если нет, то… Хочется постучаться головой о стену, что-нибудь расколотить, а хорошо бы вообще где-нибудь утопиться. Вздыхаю. Опять бежать, спешить, нервничать, не спать, рисковать… Это когда-нибудь закончится или это вечный бич по жизни? Нет, так не пойдет. Нужно взять себя в руки и начать разбираться — для начала найти все детали мозаики, затем, собрать ее, а потом будет понятно, что делать. Но для начала нужно снять дурацкие бинты. Поднимаюсь, конец нащупывается легко — знаю где он, но вот подцепить, чтобы начать разматывать, никак не получается — рука дрожит, движения выходят слишком резкими и нервными...

— Позволь, t`hy`la. Я помогу, — чуть ли не на ухо.

От неожиданности вздрагиваю и оборачиваюсь. Сайбок, стоит близко-близко. Поворачиваюсь нужным боком — кончик бинта спрятан на плече. Он ловко его выуживает и разматывает бинты. Я же то поднимаю руки вверх, то поворачиваюсь, таким образом помогаю. И пока мы молча совершаем каждый свое действие, до меня доходит, что он полностью закрыт — экранирован. 

— Почему ты закрываешься от меня? — по этому поводу двоякие чувства. Сначала удивляюсь, а потом прихожу к выводу, что мне это не нравится и одновременно рад этому. Рад, потому что вчерашний день дублируется не полностью. Впрочем, это закономерно, ведь, если бы я не мог влиять на ход событий, то предотвратить то, что должен предотвратить не было бы возможности. Не нравится, потому что вместо поддержки, полнейшего понимания и принятия, ощущаю пустоту — крайне неприятно.

— Прости, t`hy`la, я это делаю с целью обезопасить Коллектив. Мы связаны. Обнаружено полное нарушение твоей перцептивной деятельности. 

— Ты считаешь, что у меня галлюцинации? — вот это как удар под дых. 

— Именно так. И это может отрицательно влиять на работу всего Коллектива — я вынужден экранироваться. Информация о временных петлях, которую ты запрашивал 13 и 5 десятых часа назад, отсутствует. Остановки временного потока или его “зацикливания” не обнаружено. Совпадений в работе головного мозга твоего и пары Седьмого не найдено — ты не провидец. Нарушение работы нервных связей между правым и левым полушарием головного мозга, по предположительным прогнозам вызвано большим количеством стрессовых ситуаций. Седьмой проведет дополнительное обследование и назначит соответствующее лечение. Ты поправишься.

Он, и правда, считает, что у меня галлюцинации. Если бы это было так... Но это совсем не так. И ведь доказывать бесполезно. Неприятно, досадно, печально и вполне закономерно, учитывая, как мыслят полуБорги.

— Я понимаю и согласен на обследование, — как будто дадут право выбирать. — Но почему ты закрываешься?

— Причина сбоя работы твоих нервных связей в виду стрессовых ситуаций составляет 92 целых и 9 десятых процента. 7 целых и 1 десятую часть процента составляет факт того, что подобный сбой мог быть вызван искусственным путем. Если это предположение верно, целью искусственного заражения может быть Коллектив. Ты связан со мной, я связан с Коллективом, мы — единое целое. Дискоординация нашей работы недопустима.

А вот это интересно. Кью говорил, что нужно что-то предотвратить. Может это как раз и нужно предотвратить? — Сумасшествие полуБоргов. Нужно понаблюдать. В конце концов для начала необходимо выяснить от чего на этот раз спасать мир, в чем заключается угроза. А вот потом можно думать и о действиях. Если, конечно, у меня, и правда, не галлюцинации. Но и это выяснится.

***

А дальше по возвращении в палату, обнаруживаю, что одна из “капсул” изолирована — вокруг нее возведены прозрачные стены. Вход в эту “комнату” аж с двумя дверьми, между которыми пространство для обеззараживания. Впрочем, подобным образом при необходимости может изолироваться абсолютно каждая кровать-капсула. Смотрю на это и понимаю, что меня внесли в категорию “опасен для окружающих”. Неприятно, но, опять же закономерно — по их мнению я носитель вируса, который может быть опасен для всего Коллектива. И пока, видимо, не доказано обратное, я буду находиться здесь. Отстаивать свою точку зрения, как выяснилось ранее, совершенно бесполезно, поэтому, когда велят зайти внутрь, подчиняюсь. Затем, “комната” продувается — поверхностное обеззараживание.

Устраиваюсь на кровати и жду. Поскольку решил плыть по течению и выяснить ответ на вопрос: что же нужно предотвратить? И заодно определить, и правда, не сошел ли с ума, блокирую все вопросы, то и дело возникающие в голове. 

Примерно через пятнадцать минут в медотсек входят Т`Ло и Атан — вулканка и менбарка. У них медицинское образование, правда не в психиатрии и не в нейрохирургии, и даже не в неврологии, но учитывая ту информационную базу, что имеет Коллектив, знания и в этих областях у них есть. Они прикрепляют к шее нейронные трансиверы и становятся перед прозрачной стеной, как раз напротив меня. Так некоторое время и стоят. Наверное, совещаются. Благодаря нейронным трансиверам это можно делать мысленно — порой очень удобно. Минус — ты как открытая книга. Со стороны удивительно и странно наблюдать за подобной коммуникацией, ведь и не скажешь, что они что-то обсуждают, стоят и все. Далее, Сайбок прикладывает руку к прозрачной стене.

— T`hy`la, я вынужден удалится. Встреча начнется через 15 целых и 3 десятых минуты. Путь до конференц зала звездной базы “Вавилон 5” займет 13 целых и 7 десятых минут. Здесь ты в безопасности. Тебе не причинят вреда. Я буду постоянно следить за твоим физическим и психическим состоянием. Проблема будет найдена и устранена, — с этими словами он разворачивается и выходит, а я думаю: “прам-пам-пам — вот оно повторение”.

Проводив его взглядом, перевожу внимание на “бригаду”, жду, что будет дальше, вернее, что будут со мной делать.

Т`Ло подносит руку к “стеклу” (решил называть прозрачный материал так — название труднопроизносимое).

— Пара Координатора...

— Гарри. Называйте меня, пожалуйста, Гарри, — “пара Координатора” звучит… ужасно.

— Как будет угодно, — небольшая пауза. — Гарри, пожалуйста, примите горизонтальное положение.

Подчиняюсь. Как только ложусь, Седьмой тоже прислонив ладонь, к “стеклу”, выпускает тентакли-трубки. Тут же из края кровати выползает крышка капсулы. Наверное будут сканировать и, наверное, не нужно двигаться.

— Гарри, некоторые диагностические процедуры могут восприниматься болезненно, в связи с этим было принято решение усыпить вас.

О нет-нет-нет, только не это. Как же я узнаю, что нужно предотвращать? Хочу перевернуться и выкатиться из-под практически закрывшейся купсулы, но не успеваю, крышка смыкается — опоздал. Стучу по крышке, прошу выпустить меня, но, конечно, все тщетно — выпускается пар, пара вдохов и погружаюсь во тьму.

***

Пробуждение крайне резкое, настолько что аж подскакиваю — сажусь. Пульс зашкаливает, а еще тревога и чрезвычайно сильное волнение. Судорожно оглядываюсь и натыкаюсь взглядом на Лилу. Она рядом. Откуда? Как? Зачем? Почему?

— Все вопросы потом. Нам нужно спешить. Переодевайся.

Понял, не дурак. Избавляюсь от иголок в руках — просто вытаскиваю их из вен (интересно, что они со мной делали? Что за раствор вливали? Что обнаружили и от чего лечили?)

Кстати, кто-то меня явно переодел, потому что на мне стандартный больничный “халат” тот, что застегивается на спине.

На время смены одежды (брюки карго и футболка), Лила понятливо отворачивается. Переодеваюсь настолько быстро, насколько умею — в подкорке давно засело: промедление — смерть.

— Что происходит?

— Начнет происходить, — поправляет Лила. — Ты должен это увидеть. Для Хранителей нелегко “закольцовывать” время, поэтому чем быстрее выполнишь миссию, тем лучше.

— Так ты знаешь? — удивление.

— Я буду помогать тебе, когда будет возникать необходимость.

Уже легче — я не один. И четко ясно: я точно, как бы выразился любой из полуБоргов — на все сто процентов, во временной петле.

А дальше мы выбираемся в лифт, вскрываем приборную панель — сенсоры считали, что я вне изоляционной палаты, поэтому по доброй воле лифт с места не сдвинется. 

— Куда? — коротко и четко — на разглагольствования нет времени, ведь если нас поймают, едва ли появится возможность выбраться. Усыпят и всё.

— К шаттлам.

Часть соединений разрываю, часть проводов “пересоединяю”, и лифт приходит в движение.

В ангаре оказываемся спустя долгих полминуты. Нас, конечно, ждут. Впрочем, к этому готовы. Сразу же как взломал панель лифта, по кораблю разнесся сигнал тревоги. Ничего лучшего в голову не приходит, как представить, что в руке палочка и расчистить нам путь при помощи банального “depulso”. ПолуБоргов разбрасывает в разные стороны.

— Надо же, сработало, — удивляюсь и радуюсь вслух. — Здравствуй, беспалочковая магия и спасибо этой Вселенной. Я здесь крут, — бежим. Чувствую небывалый прилив сил и необычайный подъем настроения. Мне нравится подобная движуха? Я адреналиновый наркоман? Или это действие того препарата, который вколола Лила, чтобы “разбудить” меня? 

Конечно, полуБорги быстро поднимаются на ноги и следуют за нами. Но мы успеваем — ныряем в самый ближайший шаттл. Дверь закрывается. Еще пару секунд, и мы бы не успели — Второй и Третий были бы тоже внутри.

— Как тебе это удалось?

Шаттл не должен был реагировать, ведь мы с Лилой теперь идентифицируемся, как угроза.

— Я уговорила шаттл, — убирает волосы с шеи и указывает на нейронный трансивер. — А теперь давай за пульт управления и помолчи, — дает еще один нейронный трансивер. Прошлый был снят после ночи с Сайбоком, которой не помню, поскольку был в отключке.

— Понял.

Прикрепляю его к основанию черепа (не особо приятная процедура) и оказываюсь внутри Коллектива. Удивительная тишина. Почему? Где хор недовольных голосов?

“Я блокирую их. Поторопись. Сдерживать их долго не смогу”, — из носа Лилы бежит струйка крови. Но она не обращает внимание на нее. Меня же это подстегивает.

Как только оказываюсь “на панели” (“пьедестал” по центру шаттла. Кстати, последний, как и корабль имеет сферическую форму), тут же “загораются” голографические символы — пульт управления активировался. Отлично, чтобы там Лила не делала, шаттл продолжает слушаться, иначе пульт бы продолжил “спать”. Нажимаю на треугольник, раздается едва слышимый щелчок — шаттл заблокирован, щиты подняты. Теперь даже, если вздумают стрелять, корпус останется цел и невредим, и мы тоже. Далее, соединяю квадрат с кругом — запуск двигателей. Одновременно с запуском весь шаттл становится прозрачным — видно, что происходит снаружи. А снаружи все плохо: практически весь Коллектив в сборе. Двери ангара заблокированы. Взламывают шаттл. Всё, времени нет совсем. Заряжаю оружие, направляю его на дверь ангара. Прицел. Пуск. Ба-бах. И не дожидаясь, когда “пыль” осядет, направляю шаттл во вне — в космос.

“Отлети дальше и просто смотри”.

Выполняю. 

Шаттл оказывается невероятно скоростным и маневренным. Уже через пару минут база “Вавилон 5” и все звездолеты, что пристыкованы к ней и “дрейфуют” подле, видны как на ладони. Красиво.

“Сейчас без двадцати семь. Запомни это, Гарри”.

А далее огромнейший взрыв, сравнимый со сверхновой.


End file.
